A Ghost from The Past
by AlexDN
Summary: What if an old threaten comes back from death? 'Who's That Girl' and 'Secrets & Family' Sequel, but you do not need to read them. AU story. Team & Family Fic. No Tiva - No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**RE-POSTED**: I'm really sorry! I thought that the site had saved my changes, but clearly it didn't. But it's fixed and Tony's wife is Alice and not Sandy (she's only in 'Clear The Air and Move On'). I'm really, really sorry and THANK YOU to all people that made me notice the mistake :)

Unfotunately, I don't own anything of NCIS :(

This story is ''Secrets & Family'' Sequel, but you don't need to read that story or ''Who's That Girl?'' to understand ''A Ghost from The Past''.

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 1._

_**Friday evening - NCIS HQ**_

It was about 0800 pm on a Friday evening, halfway between mid October and early November.  
>"Done!" said Ziva, clicking her pen to close it.<br>"Me too," said Gibbs, closing a file.  
>"Aaand... me too," said Tony, streching his neck and turning off his computer.<br>"It's time to go home," said Gibbs. All three of them looked at McGee. He was still writing down his report.

"What about you McGee?" Gibbs questioned.  
>"Almost done, boss," he answered, without raising his eyes .<br>"You'll finish it on Monday morning. Go home now," said Gibbs softly.

Ziva and Tony exchanged a worried glance as Tim said, "I prefer doing it now, Boss.''  
>Gibbs looked at the other two agents and nodded,stood up and grabbed their stuff.<br>"Do you need a ride home, McGee?" asked Tony.  
>"No, thanks."<br>"Are you sure? You don't have..."  
>"I rented a car, yesterday," said McGee.<br>"Oh... ok," said Tony looking at Ziva seriously.  
>"And anyway, its out of your way," said McGee.<br>"Less than 15 minutes and it wouldn't be a problem anyway, Tim," smiled DiNozzo.  
>"Go home Tony, and have a nice night... don't worry about me," McGee smiled halfheartedly.<br>"Ok... goodnight," Tony and Ziva said.  
>Gibbs, Ziva and Tony walked into the elevator, silently and thoughtfully.<p>

When the elevator doors closed, Ziva said, "We've got to do something for him.''  
>"Definitely," Tony agreed.<br>"He's rented a car, Tony! It's not normal!" she said.  
>"No, it's not," Tony sighed.<br>"It happened about...?" started Ziva, unsurely.  
>"Exactly 3 months and 6 days ago," sighed Tony, looking his shoes.<br>"You're right. It was your birthday," remembered Ziva.  
>"Yep. It had been a pretty nice evening," sighed Tony, sadly.<br>"Yes, " smiled Ziva, sighing, "We've got to do something," she repeated.  
>"Yes, but what?" asked Tony.<p>

Ziva and Tony looked at Gibbs. He stared back, but he didn't say a word. He just turned and looked their images reflected on the elevator doors.

* * *

><p>Ziva drove fast, as usual, and arrived home in 12 minutes and 20 seconds. New record! Her new apartment was at 1545 35th St. NW, Georgetown.<p>

She opened the door and she felt happy being at home. _Yes, that is my own_ _home!_

She took a relaxing bath with a lot of foam. Maybe that wasn't a Mossad trainer killer thing, but it was certainly a female thing and she wasn't a Mossad killer anymore. She was an NCIS agent or, as Tony sometimes still said, ''Our new probie!". She smiled at that thought, but suddenly a sad memory came to mind...

After the bath, she ate something and then she laid down on her ultra-soft sofa. She wanted to know what was going to happen to Scarlett O'Hara in the fifth chapter of "Gone with the Wind".

"_Oh, my God! I'm becoming a honey chick! If Tony knew it!" _she thought smiling. She was discovering her soft side and she liked it.

The phone rang and she answered,"Hello," then she said smiling. "Hi... no, I was just reading, and you?... are you in DC?... really?... Great!... wait! You didn't tell him anything, did you?... good," she sighed in relief. "You know why... that'd be hell for me, if he knew that we... I know, but not now, I need some more time... are you angry?'' she warily asked. ''Are you sure?... Bad news or good news?... Yes... Really? It's great!... Sure, I'm 'greatly' happy... okay, I'm really happy," she said rolling her eyes. "I suppose I'd have thank him... one day, I promise... okay... could we meet? Maybe tomorrow...perfect!... I'll be waiting for you," then she hung up as a sweet and sexy smile appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrived at home and went straight down to his basement. He had bought chinese food and two big cups of coffee. He didn't time to waste!<p>

Gibbs had two very important woodworks to finish. He smiled thinking about the last time he had made a woodwork like those ones. Kelly was about two years old and, together with his wife Shannon, they were his entire world. They were the perfect family.

The former Marine sighed and a new sad thought came to mind...

"_Stop thinking and start working, Jethro !" _he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Tony was driving home. Ten minutes more and he would have arrived. His cell rang,"DiNozzo," he said, hoping it wasn't a job call.<br>"Tony! Where are you?" asked a well-known voice.  
>"I'm going home Abs. Why ?"<br>"And Gibbs? And Ziva?"  
>"I think they've just arrived at their homes. Considering the way they drive! But what's the problem? Do we have a dead Marine or a dead sailor? Please don't tell me..."<p>

"No, no. I'm worried."  
>"Worried? What about?"<br>"Tim. He's still here!"  
>"I know."<br>"You knew? And you didn't do anything?"  
>"Abby, listen, he ..."<br>"We've got to do something!"  
>"We all know, but you can't help a man that doesn't want your help."<br>"But he's our friend, Tony! Don't you realize what he's going through?"  
>"I was there, Abby," he stopped her, "I was there with him," sighed Tony.<br>"So?"  
>"So nothing!"<br>"I'll call Gibbs!"  
>"Abs, leave him alone tonight. It has been a very long week. Ziva and I have tried to talk with him, but..."<br>"No, I'm calling him," she hung up and Tony closed his cell, sighing.

_Abby is right, but ... not tonight! _That night Tony needed peace and quiet.

Tony could see his new house from afar now. He had bought it with a little part of his mother's inheritance. There was a little garden around the house and a bigger one in the back, along with a pool. Finally he arrived at 4901 Hillbrook Ln. NW and parked in the little drive on the back of the large, red brick house.

He crossed the little garden and opened the backdoor.

The house was quiet and the lights was dimmed in the hall. He shouted,"Is there anybody home?"

Nobody answered, but he caught a glimpse of two eyes appearing from behind the door to the living room. Tony sighed, faking sadness, "Oh , dear me! I'm alone. I hoped to find someone, but..." an 3 year old blond child ran to him shouting,"Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" and jumped into his arms, kissing him.

The little boy was the spiting image of his father. Same blue-green eyes, same impertinent look and same disarming smile.

"You's eating with us?" asked his son as he played with his dad's tie.  
>"Yes, I am," answered Tony, putting his weapon in a drawer and locking it.<br>"And ten you's going back to NCIS?" the child said pouting.  
>"No, tonight I'm staying home," smiled Tony.<br>"Yay!" shouted his son, hugging him,"So, we watch 'The Lion King'!" he firmly stated.  
>"Michael, you're choking me," whispered Tony.<br>"We watch dat movie, right? Pleeease... please, daddy!" said the child, looking at him with puppy eyes. _He's such an actor!_  
>"We'll see. Where's mummy?"<br>"Kit-chen."

Tony went to the kitchen carrying Michael in his arms. "Ciao, piccola," he said, kissing his wife.  
>"Ciao, tesoro," she answered, stirring something.<br>"What have you cooked?" asked her husband.  
>"Meatballs, mashed potatoes, and peas."<br>"Yum," said Tony. He was really hungry and his wife was a very good Italian cook!  
>"Mummy! Nooo. I do not eat peas. I do not want peas!" Michael started whimpering as he crossed his arms.<br>"No, angel. You'll eat them," said Alice.  
>"No! NO! You's mean!" shouted the child.<br>"Hey!" Tony snapped, staring him. He had a very strict look. "Say sorry, immediately," said Tony, quietly but firmly.  
>"Sorry, mommy," sighed Michael, kissing her.<br>"If you'll eat the peas, maybe we could watch 'The Lion King'. What do you think, mommy?" winked Tony.  
>"'The Lion King'? Again?" she asked,"No doubt, you're a little DiNozzo! Ok, we'll watch that movie for the 1000th time," she smiled.<br>"Daddy, Mel is mean to me!" protested Michael as he took Tony's face in his tiny hands to have all his ttention..  
>"Mel?" asked Tony, raising his eyebrows.<br>"Yes. Melanie McGee. She is very disag ... desegre..." that word was too hard for him.  
>"Disagreeable?" Tony helped him and saw his son nodding."Why?" asked Tony.<br>"She kicked me!"  
>"Yes, but tell your father what you did before that," said Alice, trying not smile. Michael looked around and didn't answer, so his mother said,"He cut off Mel's doll head."<br>"Nice!" exclaimed Tony, but Alice stared him,"Ehm, I meant, you should not do such a bad thing, Michael," said Tony, trying not to smile as well.  
>"It's been a very long afternoon," sighed Alice,"He cut the doll's head off. She kicked him. He pulled her hair. She pushed him. Finally I managed to divide them and I gave them cookies and tea and..."<br>"And?" asked Tony, staring at his son. Michael bite his lower lip smirking.  
>"And he kicked her under the table, so she stole his cookies. It's easier working at the hospital!" sighed Alice.<br>"An interesting afternoon, definitely!" said Tony.  
>"And what about you?" asked Alice.<br>"Two terrorists. One taken and one gone," said Tony, cryptically. They wanted to protect Michael from the bad side of the world.  
>"Why was Mel here?" asked Tony as he placed a pillow on Michael's chair and sat him down on it.<br>"Because she was with Tim's sister, but Sarah received a call from her boss and she's got to go to the office," explained Alice, then asked, "How is Tim?"  
>"Later. It's better we talk then," answered Tony, seriously.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs' cell rang, he looked at the display and he recognized the NCIS Lab's number,"Yes, Gibbs."<br>"Gibbs! We've got to talk!"  
>"Something wrong, Abs?" he asked.<br>"Yes. It's Tim."  
>"Abby, please..." Gibbs sighed as he rolled his eyes.<br>"He needs our help," she complained.  
>"I know, but you can't help a man that doesn't want your help."<br>"Tony said the exact same words!"  
>"Because sometimes he's right too," grinned Gibbs.<br>"Gibbs, no jokes! This is serious!"  
>"I know, but we have to wait until he's ready. Go home Abby," he said softly as he hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>During the dinner Tony said, ''Gibbs, invited all...''<br>"_Uncle_ Gibbs, Daddy!" Michael corrected him with his mouth full of peas.  
>"Right," his father nodded, smiling, "Uncle Gibbs invited all of us on his boat for the next week end. We should start on Friday, after work."<br>"Yay! Are we's going? Please!" the little child asked folding his hands under his chin.  
>Tony and Alice looked each other and she nodded, so Tony said, "Yes, we'll go. I think it'll be a very nice week end."<p>

When dinner ended Tony asked his wife if she needed help washing up in the kitchen.  
>"Daddy, come on! You's have to put on the DVD," said Michael, pulling his hand.<br>"Stay with your son, Tony. He needs your attention and your time... and it's your 'movie night'!" smiled Alice, sweetly, "I'll reach you later."

* * *

><p>"Come in," said Ziva, looking at him.<br>"Thanks. You look incredible," he whispered as he kissed her.  
>"When did you arrive?" she asked, escorting him to the sitting room.<br>"Four hours ago."  
>"Have you already called him?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa, next to her boyfriend.<br>"No, I haven't," he answered, kissing her lips softly again,"I missed you so much."  
>"Me too," she whispered. "Do you want something to drink?"<br>"No, thanks.. I want just one thing," he winked.  
>"What?" smiled Ziva.<br>"You," he answered, kissing her again... and again... and again...  
>"I'm here, honey," she whispered, giving herself up.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby called Ducky too, but he was out for a dinner with Dr. Jordan Hampton. The next day she was leaving for a 7 day symposium in Seattle and they wanted to spent the evening (... and night!) together, so Abby was obliged to follow Gibbs' advice. She said goodnight to all of her "babies" in the Lab and went up to see if McGee was still in the office. When she arrived Tim's desk was empty and she assumed he had gone home.<p>

Abby arrived at home, still thinking about Tim. She got out of her red car and went to her door.

Suddenly she turned around. There was something strange... just a sensation.

She looked around , but the street was empty, except for the neighbor's black cat. The cat mowed and ran away, scared.

A bush across the street stirred and a big rancoon jumped out, running across the street. Abby smiled.

_You're so stupid, girl! It's just a nice little animal. You're a very weird goth, if you're afraid of a little animal!_

She opened the door and went in, but that uncomfortable feeling didn't disappear.

* * *

><p>Alice entered the TV room, carrying a big cup and Michael's bottle of camomille. She stopped on the doorway looking at 'her men'. They were so similar even when they became annoying, and she loved them more than her own life. Tony was a very good father, so sweet, protective, and caring, but also severe and strict about sincerity and good manners'. They were watching the movie and repeating all cartoon's words. She smiled, but a sad thought came to her mind... She sighed and kissed 'her men's' hair, giving them their camomilles. Then she squatted near Tony, who had Michael on his lap.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow we could spend the day together," he said.<br>"I'd love it," she answered.  
>"Maybe we could go somewhere for the week end..." he proposed, but Ziva was thoughtful and distracted, so he asked, "Where are you, Ziva? You're not in this bed with me. Why are you so distracted?"<br>"Sorry, I'm happy with you, but..." she said, snuggling in his arms.  
>"But?"<br>"But I'm worried about a friend."  
>"Is he sick?"<br>"No. He's going through a horrible part of his life."  
>"Can't you help him?"<br>"I don't know. I'd like to help him, but..."  
>"He doesn't want your help," he finished.<br>"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at him.  
>"Because I knew a man that never wanted help."<br>"And, what happened?"  
>"He finally found someone that helped him to understand that he needed help, that he needed to trust someone," he smiled, kissing her.<br>"A woman?"  
>"Yes," he nodded.<br>"I think it's harder this time. My friend's living a personal hell because of a woman," said Ziva, laying near him, again.

* * *

><p>After a quick dinner, Abby visited her favorite Goth site on Internet. She was still looking for an original idea for her Halloween costume. She couldn't wear the Marilyn Monroe costume again.<p>

A noise made her start. She grabbed a frying pan and crept to the back door. She saw a shadow behind the door and shouted,"Who's there? I've a gun! Go away!"

The shadow stopped in front of the door and a well-known voice said,"Abby, it's me."  
>"Jimmy?" she said, opening the door,"What are you doing here? I could have hurt you!"<br>"With that?" he asked, pointing the frying pan. She glared at him.  
>"Why are you here?" she asked.<br>"I need your help."  
>"Come in," she said. Abby locked the door and asked, "What's happened?"<br>"Someone has stolen my car," Jimmy sighed.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. How did you get here?"<br>"Taxi."  
>"Well, call the Police," she smiled.<br>"I think Dr. Mallard's going to kill me," he sighed.  
>"Because someone has stolen you car? I don't think so," she laughed.<br>"Uhm... in my bag I had..." Palmer trailed off, very uncomfortable.  
>"What?"<br>"Okay." he sighed, "You know that the team has arrested a terrorist."  
>"Yes. Actually two terrorists, but one of them tried to escape and they shot him."<br>"Right. We've done his autopsy and..." he swallowed.  
>"And?" she encouraged him.<br>"Dr. Mallard had plans for tonight."  
>"I know," sighed Abby, "But I still do not understand what the problem is!"<br>"He told me to tag all the deceased's personal effects and samples, and then give you everything."  
>"But, you didn't give me anything!"<br>"Yep,'' Jimmy sadly nodded. ''It was late and I was very tired. I thought that nothing bad could happen... Oh , Abby... I... I..."  
>"Jimmy, what did you do?" she asked, warily.<br>"I put everything in my bag and I went home," he sighed.  
>"What? Are you crazy? " she was shocked.<br>"I wanted to go home, get some rest and then finish the job. Dr. Mallard is going to kill me," he complained as he sagged on her black couch.  
>"Vance, Gibbs and Tony too," she said, thoughtfully.<br>"What can I do now?" he complained.  
>"You could call Gibbs..." she proposed, uncertainly.<br>"Abby!" he stared her.  
>"Okay, you right... but we've got to do something! I'll call Tony," she said, taking her cell.<br>"No! He'll tell Gibbs and I..."  
>"Maybe, but it's better than calling Gibbs. Tony could act as a go-between," she smiled as she made the call.<p>

* * *

><p>'The Lion King' had ended so Sandy and Tony took Michael to his bedroom, tucked him up in bed and said him two sweetgood-nights.<p>

"I think I'll have a shower now," said Tony, walking toward their bedroom's bathroom.  
>"I'll be waiting for you in bed," said Alice.<p>

When Tony was already in the shower the phone rang.  
>"Hello," she answered.<br>"Alice, it's Abby... I need to talk to Tony," she said, anxiously.  
>"Something wrong?" she worried.<br>"No, well kinda, but I need Tony."  
>"Sure," she said, going to the bathroom, "He's in the shower. I think you've got to wait a moment."<p>

After about two minutes, Tony, wearing his blue bath-robe, answered the phone.  
>"What's up, Abs?" he asked, drying his hair with a towel.<br>"We've got a problem!"  
>"Abby, I've already told you that McGee..." he said, rolling his eyes.<br>"It's not about Tim. It's about Palmer."  
>"Palmer? What did the Autopsy-Gremlin do?"<br>Abby told Tony the whole story about case 99875's evidence. While she was talking he became more and more astonished. When she's finished he said, "It's a really big mess, but what did he have in mind?"  
>"Any ideas?" asked Abby.<br>"I could call a Baltimore PD friend that has been transferred to Washington DC PD some months ago," said Tony ,thoughtfully, "I'll call you as soon as I'll get something," and hung up.

"What's happened?" asked his wife.  
>"Palmer has made a mess," answered Tony, calling his friend.<br>After the call, he explained everything to Alice and, jumping into bed, he asked, "What are you reading?"

"An Agatha Christie's novel, 'Ten Little Indians'. You'd like it."  
>"Murderers? Deaths? Killers?" asked Tony, grinning,"I don't think so ... I've enough of them."<br>"You're right... so... how is Tim?" she said, closing her book.

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee was still at the NCIS Squadroom. He was looking for any possible reason to not go home. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to open that door and not to see her. "Ally," he whispered, "Oh, I miss you so much, sweetie," he sighed.<p>

_Why have you gone away? Why would someone take you away from me? Why didn't I die instead of you? Tim_ thought as tears filled his eyes.

"I need you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Alice was waiting for Tony's answer. He said, "He's suffering a lot."<br>"It's normal. You've got to help him, honey."  
>"I know,'' Tony ished as he liad donw next to his wife. ''This evening I offered him a ride home. I thought that we could talk, while I was driving, but he told me he's rented a car and..."<br>"Hasn't he bought a car yet? It's not normal, Tony."  
>"I know. Ziva has said the same thing."<br>"Talk to him, Tony."  
>"Yeah! And what should I tell him?" he snapped. "I can't tell him that everything will be the same again, because it won't. I can't tell him that I know what he's going through, because it's not true... I still have my wife!"<br>"Tony..." Alice whispered, looking at him sadly.  
>"Sorry, piccola,'' Tony kissed her. ''I know, it's not your fault, but I have enough of everybody telling me I've got to talk to him.''<br>"You're right. Maybe your Boss?"  
>"Who? Gibbs?" Tony nervously asked. "This evening, before coming home, Ziva and I tried to talk with him, but he didn't say a word. He just stared at us. He looked like the Sphinx," Tony shook his head. "And Mel? How is she?"<br>"She seems the same little girl of the past, but there's something strange too," she thoughtfully answered.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I don't know..." she shook her head and sighed.  
>"Hey! <em>You<em>'re the shrink!" smiled Tony.

She sat up on the bed and explained, "Mel plays and laughs as usual, but then she seems absent or she reacts angrily, like she's done with Michael. I mean, Michael has cut her dolls' heads off many times, but she's never reacted in that way. Usually she took the wheels off Michael's cars and then they laughed and put the doll's heads on wrong bodies or the wheels on wrong cars on purpose. Just to have fun."  
>"So? What's your diagnosis?"<br>"I think that nobody has told her the truth about her mother. She's not stupid and she's starting to understand that there's something wrong in what she knows. If a child lost a parent, he or she will tell you that mum or dad has 'flown up to the Sky' or 'lived with angels'."  
>"And Mel?"<br>"She just said that her mother has left for a long journey, but she'll be back soon and this is not good, Tony."  
>"No, it's not at all," said Tony, thoughtfully.<p>

He cell rang, again. It was his friend from Washington DC Metro PD. He told Tony they found Palmer's car parked near a McDonald's, between 14th St. NW and U St. NW. The car door had been forced, but nothing else. If the car's owner wanted it back, he had to go to the PD Car's Deposit on 16th St. The man said that it would be unusual, but Palmer was Tony's friend, so consider it a favor. Tony thanked him. Then he called Jimmy and told him what he had to do.

"Now I'll turn off my cell and even if the 3rd World War broke out, I'd wouldn't care about it in the least," sighed Tony as he closed his cellphone. "I've had enough of everybody's problems.''  
>Alice was laying near him, smiling. She understood and, even if she wanted to go on talking about Tim and his daughter, she decided they would talk about it next morning.<p>

"I'm dead tired," Tony yawned as he stretched and snuggles under the comforter.  
>"Oh..." Alice whispered, only partially faking disappointment.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"Nothing."<br>"No, you're thinking about something. What is it?" Tony softly smiled as he winked to his wife.  
>"I was thinking that you've spent the last three nights at NCIS and... you know..."<br>"I know, what?"  
>"I missed you so much. I hoped you missed me too," she teased him.<br>"I have," he nodded, smiling.  
>"Good, ''Alice smiled back. ''But, if you're so tired..." she said, caressing his blue t-shirt.<br>"What's in your mind, Mrs. DiNozzo ?" he winked, playing with her long hair.  
>"Nothing. It will be for another time. You're right, you need some rest. You're too tired," she said laying down on her side of the bed and switching off the light.<br>Tony shifted to her and started caressing her hip, "I'm never too tired for you, tesoro," he smiled as he kissed her and put a hand on her nape.  
>"You sure?" she whispered, kissing him. Tony just nodded, winking. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed with a teasing smile.<br>"What?" whispered Tony, kissing her neck.  
>Alice took Tony's face in her hands and locked her eyes with his. Tony looked at her questioningly.<p>

"You'll be a father, again,'' Alice whispered.  
>"Really?" smiled Tony, happy and moved. She nodded. "Ti amo, Alice," he whispered.<br>"Ti amo, Tony," she said.  
>It was a night of sweet love and hot passion ...<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<br>Abby was driving Jimmy to Metro PD Car's Deposit. "You owe Tony a huge 'thank you'," she said. "I know," answered Palmer, sighing.

Gibbs was working in his basement. He has to finish his woodworks in time for Christmas and he had lot of work to do.

Ducky and Jordan had just arrived at Mallard's Manor and they were drinking some brandy in front of the fireplace.

Tim has finished his work and was coming back home.

* * *

><p>Tim arrived at 6302 Lenox Rd, Bethesda. He and Ally had bought a big, red brick house with the "DeepSix" earnings and with Ally's grandfather inheritance. It was a little smaller than Tony and Sandy's house and there wasn't the pool, but they had planned on building one for the next summer. But now it didn't matter anymore.<p>

When he opened the door, his house was silent and dark. He switched on the little lamp to his right.

Some months ago he'd have found his wife waiting for him, they would have gone upstairs to Melanie's bedroom and kissing her goodnight. Then would have gone to their bedroom together. Always together... but now he was alone with a little daughter to raise.

"Mr. McGee," said a woman, in low voice. She was Mel and Michael's baby-sitter.  
>"Good evening, Mrs Wilson. It's late, I know. I'm sorry, but my work..."<br>"Never mind. Mel's sleeping."  
>"Is she well?"<br>"Yes. She has been at the DiNozzo's this afternoon and I think she amused herself, but..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Maybe this is none of my business, but I think she needs help."  
>"Help?"<br>"Yes. She keeps saying that her mom's left for a long journey. I think she didn't understand that her mom will never come back."  
>"Maybe, because nobody has told her the truth," Timothy sadly said.<br>"Oh," she sighed. "I'm sorry, but this not good for her, Mr. McGee."  
>"Well, she <em>my<em> daughter, she _is just_ 2 years old and _I_'ll take care of her. So do not worry, I know what is better for _my daughter_!" he angrily snapped at her.  
>"Alright," said the baby-sitter, really worried about him and Mel. "Do you need me tomorrow?"<br>"No, I'll be home all the week end. I'll need you on Monday afternoon, when Mel's coming back from the crèche," he said, escorting her to the door.

When he closed the door he went upstairs to see Mel.

His little girl was sleeping and she was so sweet and quiet. Tim sat down on her bed and caressed her soft, long red hair.

_How could I tell you that your mum is passed?... It hurts looking you... You have her red hair, her blue eyes and her smile... even her freckles... My little baby, I love you so much and I'd like to be a better father, but I'm so sad and so upset. I'm alone... You need my help, I know... You need to know the truth, but how._

Tim silently sobbed as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight," he whispered and left his daughter's bedroom.

Another sleepless night was waiting for him... Or not?... Late at night he fell asleep... He dreamt...

TBC

* * *

><p>Explanation: the name of Tony's son is Michael, but it has nothing to do with the little DiNozzo in ''Family''. I just really like this name :)<p>

Let me know what you think about this old/new story, but be nice, pleeeeeeeeeease! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Unfotunately, I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thank you, guys! Your reviews, alerts and pms make me very happy"

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 2._

**_Present day. Friday Night_****_. _**

Late at night all the team members and their families were sleeping. Some slept soundly, some slept a little less well, but one of them was not sleeping well at all. Tim was dreaming his past...

_The day Melanie was born, they were working at a crime scene. His phone rang and Alice told him that Allison was having contractions and she was taking her to the hospital. Tim had left the crime scene and had arrived in the delivery room just in time to see his daughter come into the world. He was so proud and happy. Ally and Mel were so beautiful. They were his life. When he came out from the delivery room, he had found all his team, excited and happy like a real family. _

_Tony had congratulated him saying, "She'll be a beautiful woman, trust me !"_

_"Why?" asked Tim, surprised. "Because she was born on my birthday!" smiled Tony_.

Tim smiled, dreaming about that moment, but that happy suddenly stopped as a bad dream came to his mind_._

_3 months and 6 days ago, Tim's life stopped. _

_It had been a really nice evening. They'd had dinner all together to celebrate Mel and Tony's birthday. Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, Ziva, Tony with Alice and Michael, Tim with Ally and Mel. __One big happy family. _

_After dinner, Tony and Alice had gone home because Michael was already asleep while all the others had chatted a little in the restaurant's parking lot._

_On the way home Mel fell asleep in her car-seat as Tim and Ally were chatting. _

_The last things Tim could remember were Ally's words, "Tomorrow I'll call the architect for the pool plan and I'll call the alarm security system man." _

_"Why?" Tim had asked. _

_"Because it doesn't work and you didn't fix it!"_

_"I'll do it. I promise!" he'd sighed, rolling his eyes. _

_"I hope so, or...'' _

_BANG!...Nothing else... Just dark and silence..._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>3 months<strong>_ **_and 6_** _**days**_ **_ago. A_****_fter_** **_the_** **_birthday_** **_dinner._**_

When the DiNozzo family went into their home, Michael was slepping soundly in his father's arms.

"Take him. I've got to put the dog in her bed and then turn on the irrigation system," said Tony in a low voice.

"If you had fixed the timer..." started Alice.

"I've tried to, but..." he tried to say, but she was glaring at him. "Ok , I'll call the gardener. Take him," insisted Tony.

"Just a moment," Alice took off her high heels sandals. "_Now_ I can do everything," she sighed in relief as she took their son and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was in his car with Abby, who wouldn't stop talking. He was driving behind McGee, but they separated at a traffic light. Abby and Gibbs were still waiting for the green light when they heard horns blaring and the terrible crunch of metal on metal not far from them. Gibbs started, as if he already knew what has happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva was in Palmer's car. They'd already left Ducky at home and they were going to Ziva's place, when her cell rang.<p>

She grew pale and said, "We're coming," she closed her cell. "It was Abby, McGee has been involved in a car accident! Stop and get out, I'm driving!"

* * *

><p>Alice was removing her make-up and Tony was unbuttoning his shirt. They were talking about their plans for Summer vacations. Mountain or sea? Maybe both. They would definitely go to Disneyland with their son. They had promised him.<p>

"We could ask Ally and Tim to come with us," said Alice.

"Sure, Michael and Melanie would have lots of fun together!" smiled Tony, when his cell rang and he answered, "DiNoz-What? ... I'm coming!" He looked at his wife.

"What's going on, Tony?" she asked as she saw Tony closing his phone. The look in his eyes scared her.

"McGee's been involved in a car accident."

"How are they?"

"Don't know," said Tony buttoning his shirt and taking his car keys.

"I'm coming with you. I call the baby-sitter."

"No, stay here. I'll call you as soon as possible," he kissed and hugged her.

* * *

><p>When Tim recovered his senses, he was very confused.<p>

He heard voices. Bad noises.

He saw ambulance lights and Fire Dept. lights. Tim tried to move, but he couldn't.

_Mel! Where's my baby?... Ally!_

He turned his head, but a man said, "Do not move!" He was a paramedic.

"My daughter," whispered Tim.

"She's fine. She's with a doctor, don't worry."

"My wife," asked him, but that man didn't answer.

"Where's Ally?" McGee asked again.

"We've already taken her to the hospital."

"How is she?"

"Sir, I've got to assist you. Do not move!" said the paramedic and went to grab a stretcher.

Tim tried to move again, but he felt a shooting pain. He blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Tony arrived at Bethesda Hospital, Gibbs, Ziva, and Jimmy were already there.<p>

"Boss," said Tony coming out of the elevator. "How are they?"

"Mel is fine, Abby's with her."

"Tim and Ally?"

"Tim has a deep wound on his leg," said Gibbs.

"Brain trauma?" asked Tony.

"No. Luckily not," sighed Ziva.

"And Ally?" Tony asked, dreading the answer.

"She's in surgery," Ziva whispered.

"And?"

"Not good," sighed Gibbs.

"But what the hell happened?" asked Tony.

"A man didn't respect a stop sign. He crashed straight into the passenger side of the car, where Ally was sitting," Ziva explained.

"How is that bastard?" asked Tony, angrily.

"Dead," answered Gibbs.

"Good," said Tony. The others smiled in spite of themselves. "Is Ducky in the operating room?" asked Tony.

"No, he's not," answered Palmer.

"I've called him, but he was going to his mother, because she's felt ill. He'll come here later," explained Ziva.

"We need a doctor who could go in and then tell us something," Gibbs furstrted said. "I've looked for your doctor, Tony."

"Brad Pitt?" he asked, refering to the doctor who treated him for pneumonic plague.

"Yes, but he's not here."

"Palmer?" asked Tony.

"I can't go in. I'm not this hospital's student, sorry."

"I'll call Alice, maybe she could do something," said Tony.

* * *

><p>Alice called Mrs. Wilson (Michael's baby-sitter) and run to Bethesda Hospital.<p>

When she arrived at Surgery Dept., she told them that she already talked to Dr. Baker, a neurologist that worked there. He was her friend and luckily he was on duty so he could escort her into the obsevation room, from where they could see and hear everything.

Gibbs, Tony, and Palmer waited in the corridor.

Ziva went to Tim, but he was sleeping because the doctors gave him some sedatives, so she decided to stay with him.

4 hours later Alice entered the waiting-room. Tony and Gibbs were looking outside the glass wall, but Palmer saw her and whispered, "Tony."

He turned and looked at his wife. She was really upset. She was crying. Tony went to her, but he couldn't ask anything. She sighed, "She's still alive."

"Thanks, God," sighed Tony.

"How is she?" asked Gibbs.

"Sorry," said a nurse from the door. "Dr. Torman?"

"It's me," answered Alice.

"Dr. Baker told me to give you these," she said, giving her some sheets of paper.

"Thanks," said Alice, putting on her glasses.

"What's that?" asked Tony.

"ER report," she answered still reading, then she sighed, "Oh, my God!" Tears sprung from the corners of her eyes.

"What?" asked Tony. He knew his wife very well. Alice was a very sensitive woman, but not on the job. If she was so upset reading that report there was something really bad written on it.

"Well, " started Alice, trying to be professional and not just an despairing friend. "Ally has multiple fractures on her face, right arm, and right leg," she swallowed. "Some inner lesions and 2 of them are..." she broke off, "They're very dangerous."

"Where?" asked Palmer.

"Right kidney and liver and..." she swallowed hard again, "And an severe brain hematoma."

"So?" asked Gibbs. He already knew the answer, but he needed someone to say it out loud.

"It means that likely she will not recover," sighed Alice, looking at Tony. He just hugged her tightly. All of them were very upset.

Alice went back to the observation room, so she missed Tim by a few seconds but Gibbs saw him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm fine, Boss," Tim sighed, leaning heavily on his crutches. "How is Ally?" he asked, scared.

Ziva was behind him and was shocked by Tony and Gibbs paleness.

"Tim, she..." started Gibbs, but couldn't go on. He was living his personal hell as he couldn't help thinking about Shannon and Kelly.

"Alice is in the observation room," said Tony.

"And?" asked Tim.

"She's not come out, yet," Tony firmly said.

Gibbs and Palmer looked at him, shocked. Palmer helped McGee sit down and they saw Tony heading to the corridor.

* * *

><p>Tony didn't want McGee to read the thruth on his face and he also needed to be alone, but Ziva followed him.<p>

"Why did you lie to him?" she asked in a low voice.

"Because I couldn't tell him that his wife is in hopeless state," Tony whispred, staring at her as tears filled his eyes.

Ziva wided her black eyes in shock. _It can not be happening!_

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Alice came out of the Surgery Department with other two doctors. They entered the waiting room.<p>

Tony, Gibbs, Palmer, Ziva, and Tim looked at her.

Alice looked at Tony and he understood.

"Ally?" asked Tim.

"Mr. McGee, I'm..." started one of the surgeons as he leaned his hand.

"Alice. How is Ally?" Tim asked.

"I... I'm sorry, Tim... she..."

"No! Do not say it! No!" he shouted, standing up on his crutches.

"Tim," Alice called him as he went out of the room.

Ziva tried to follow him, but Gibbs stopped her, "Leave him alone," he said.

"No, he needs us!" Tony resolutely said as he followed his friend in the corridor.

* * *

><p>Tony found Tim at the end of the corridor.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Tim angrily hissed. Tony just stayed there, looking at him.

"I told you to go away!" shouted his friend, but Tony didn't move.

Tim pushed him, but Tony didn't move again.

"GO AWAY, TONY!" he shouted again.

Tony looked at his desprate friend and just whispered, "Tim.''

They stared at one another for a long time.

Tony softly smiled, concern and compassion clear in his eyes.

Tim sobbed.

"Come here," whispered Tony, dragging Tim in his arms and hugging him tightly.

Tim broke into a desperate cry, clutching at his friend jacket. Tony's fierce hug was the only thing that prevented Tim to collapse on the floor.

Tony was crying too, looking at his wife that was on the waiting room door, not far from them. He couldn't even picture what Tim was feeling in that moment and he prayed he would never have to find out.

Ally was dead. Tim has lost his wife. Melanie has lost her mom, just because a man didn't respect a road sign.

TBC

* * *

><p>More soon!<p>

Review, please! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for your support, pms, alerts and reviews!

_**''A Ghost From the Past''**_

**Chapter 3.**

**A week later. About midday, Friday, at NCIS bullpen.**  
>Tony received a call from his cousin Robert 'Bobby' Parker. He told him he was in town because their Uncle Vincenzo had decided to open a new butcher shop in DC, and he had assigned Bobby as manager of the shop. Uncle Vincenzo was one of the major meat producers of US and he had shops all around the country.<p>

"So you'll live here?" asked Tony.  
>"Yeah, I will," he answered.<p>

They had always gotten along very well. They were the same age and their friendship had started when Tony went to live with Bobby's family after his mother's death. His father didn't care about him, so Uncle William Parker and his wife, Aunt Louisa DiNozzo, took Tony to live with them. He stayed with them and their 7 children (6 sons and 1 daughter) till his father sent him to the Boarding School in Massachusetts.

"We could meet tomorrow, I'd like to see your son!" proposed Bobby.

"We have other plans, sorry, but ... listen, let me talk with my Boss and then I'll call you back," said Tony.

He asked Gibbs if he could take his cousin with them. Gibbs agreed so Tony invited Bobby and he accepted.

**About 05.00 p.m. of Friday .  
><strong>It was late in the afternoon at the beginning of 'Indian Summer'. A period of sunny, warm weather in Autumn. The leaves were turning yellow, orange, and red and the temperature was above 70°F. They drove along roads lined with 'flaming' trees to get to the starting-point of their boat trip.

The group included:  
>Gibbs (the captain!), Palmer, Abby (with her black lace parasol!), Ducky, Tim and Mel, Tony, Alice and Michael, Bobby and Ziva.<p>

_Uncle Jethro, _as any perfect Marine Gunny, has planned every details of their trip perfectly.  
>- <span>First step<span>: Meeting-point at Washington Marina, at 1300 Maine Av. SW, not far from Tidal Basin, where the "Future" was moored.  
>- <span>Second step<span>: departure to St. George Island, where they'd spent the night.  
>- <span>Third step<span>: on Saturday, early in the morning, departure to a secret destination!

He had chosen Tom's Cove, on Chincoteague Island, because it was a special place for him. A place full of happy memories. He had been there with Shannon and Kelly the week right before his departure to Camp Pendleton and then to Iraq. That place represented their last happy moments. Chincoteague was famous for its beaches, but mostly for its feral ponies that lived on the island. If they were lucky, they would see some of them. It would be great for Melanie and Michael!

The navigation was quiet along the Potomac River. The stopped for the night at a Bed and Breakfast on St. George Island.

**Saturday and Sunday .**  
>Early in the next morning they re-started the navigation. They had a favourable wind and he 'gang' was happy and care-free, but efficient too!<br>It seemed a happy beautiful day but, as Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie's detective) said: "There's also evil under the sun."

When they arrived at Tom's Cove, Gibbs cast the anchor not far from the coast and they reached the beach on a smaller oar-boat, made by the Captain.

There wasn't anybody on the beach, except for some birds, but after ten minutes two beautiful ponies came out from the trees. All of them were astonished, mostly Mel and Michael, and _Uncle Jethro _was so happy looking at their wide eyes.

Ducky, Bobby, and Jethro started fishing, while Tony and Tim lit the barbecue and the others prepared all the necessary ingredients for their lunch. Mel and Michael couldn't stop running up and down on the beach, laughing and rolling on the sand.

The 'fishermen' fished enough to feed an entire army, however they ate everything. After the meal the rested and chatted.

Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Bobby chatted about boats and fishing.  
>Ziva sat down near Alice and Abby and they chatted about shopping, travels, and holidays.<p>

Tony was near the barbecue drinking a beer, when he saw McGee not far from him. He was sitting alone staring at the Bay with a sad look. Tony grabbed another bottle of beer and headed to him.  
>"Hey," said Tim.<br>"May I?" asked Tony, pointing the place next to him.  
>"Sure," he smiled.<br>"Nice day, huh?" asked Tony, giving Tim the beer, who nodded.  
>"Beautiful day," answered Tim, thoughtfully.<p>

Not far from them, Mel and Michael were playing ball and their fathers looked at them, smiling.  
>"Daddy look at me!" shouted Michael, kicking the ball.<br>"Great, Mickey!" smiled Tony, proudly.  
>"Daddy look!" shouted Mel throwing the ball with her little hands. Tim just smiled.<br>"She's very pretty and sweet," said Tony, looking at her. Tim nodded and Tony whispered, "She needs you."  
>"What?"<br>"Do not avoid your daughter, Tim. Trust me, you'd regret it bitterly."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I'm an ignored son. My father has avoided me through all my childhood... and adult life, actually. Trust me, if your parents didn't care about you... you'll never completely recover. Never."  
>"Yeah," sighed Tim, "But I'm... I don't know... I feel blocked... I'm scared of the future."<br>"But _you_'re the adult and _she_'s the child, _your_ child... and she'll be your child just once."  
>"I know," he sighed.<br>Tony turned and looked him, "Listen, you're not alone. We're here for you... _I'm _here for you."  
>"I know Tony," said Tim, moved, "I never thought I would say it, but you're a good friend DiNozzo," smiled McGee. Tony smiled back, moved as well and Tim said, "Ok! I need a favor."<br>"Sure. Spit it out!"  
>"Don't be so gentle with me, please. It's kind of weird when you're nice."<br>Tony smiled. Those words reminded him the words that he had told Gibbs when Ari killed Kate.  
>Tim even had same reaction with Tony. "Not that you're not nice. I mean..." Tim quickly added.<br>"I know what you meant,'' Tony grinned. ''So what do you want?" smiled Tony.  
>"Behave as you've always done. Do not treat me like a frail baby."<br>"Deal, McFriend," smiled Tony, but Tim looked askance at him. Tony asked, "Too sweet?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Let me think... what do think about... McGloominess?"  
>"Much better." smiled Tim then stopped as he looked at their children. "Hey, who's that man?" he asked seriously.<p>

Tony turned and saw an unknown man with Michael and Mel, "Don't know," he said standing up and going to them with Tim.

The man had long black beard sprinkled with grey. He had long black hair gathered into a pony tail and he wore a peaked hat. He held the reins of a beautiful white and brown pony.

"Michael, what are you doing?" asked Tony.  
>"Good morning," said the man. "I've found their ball in the water," he smiled.<br>"Thanks," said Tim, seriously.  
>"Daddy, look at the pony!" said Michael, caressing the animal.<br>"Yes, it's beautiful," smiled Tony.  
>"Its name is Ho... Ho-smi-ya," said Melanie.<br>"Nice name," smiled Tim, frowning. _Where have I heard that name? _he thought, looking at Tony. His friend was thinking the same thing.  
>"Now it's better if you go back playing ball and we let him to go on with his walk," smiled Tony, "Thanks for the ball,'' he added as he studied the man in front of them. <em>I don't like him. Why?<br>_"Yes, thanks," said Tim. Mel and Michael said thanks as well, and ran to start playing again. The man went away.

Tim and Tony followed their children. "McGee, that man..." said Tony, seriously.  
>"Yes. He looked familiar, but..."<br>"Right, but I don't remember where I've seen him."  
>"Me either. His eyes..."<br>"And his smile too."  
>They didn't tell anybody anything about their doubts. They wanted just spend a quiet and happy day with their families and friends, but...<p>

During the afternoon they went to see the ponies not far from the beach.  
>Ziva was unusually silent and Alice noticed it. While they were walking she asked, "Are you okay?"<br>"Yes, why do you ask?"  
>"You're so silent."<br>"I'm relaxing."  
>"You don't seem so relaxed."<br>"Are you analyzing me?" smiled Ziva.  
>"No," smiled Alice, "I just wanna talk, but if you don't..."<br>"No, I was joking!"  
>Tony and Bobby passed close to them. Tony's cousin winked at Ziva.<br>"He's nice, huh?" asked Alice.  
>"Yes," answered Ziva, a little uncomfortable.<br>"He likes you."  
>"I know... oh, I mean..."<br>"You know?" said Alice surprised, "Wait... you already knew him?" she asked in a low voice. Ziva nodded and Alice said, "That's why you were so uncomfortable when you've met him this morning! You didn't know he was coming with us, right ?" she was all smiles.  
>"No I didn't. Please, do not tell Tony... please, I'm begging you!"<br>"Why?" laughed Alice.  
>"Because he'd tease me..."<br>"Sometimes he's a little annoying, isn't he?" winked Alice "I know, but he's so sweet too," she smiled looking at him. He had Michael in his arms. "Ok, I'll be as silent as the grave."  
>" know, I really like Bobby."<br>"I've always thought that Bobby and Tony were pretty much alike."  
>"Yep... ehm..." said Ziva looking at Alice.<br>"Oh... so you and Tony..."  
>"No! Nothing... it's never happened."<br>"But... it could _have _happened..." said Alice.  
>"No, there was someone else in his heart," smiled Ziva.<br>"Who?"  
>"You... you've always been in his heart and in his mind. Always... even when you weren't together."<br>Alice smiled, nodding, "So... when did you meet Bobby?"  
>"Five months ago at a party in DC. I was there with a girl friend and he was there with a boy friend. He offered me a drink and..."<br>"And when did he tell you that he's Tony's cousin?"  
>"Two weeks later, when I told him that I worked at NCIS. You can't even image my reaction!"<br>"Despair?" winked Alice.  
>"Yes, that's the right word to describe my mood!"<br>"Has it been love at the first sight?"  
>"I'm not sure if it's love... maybe... But I'm sure that I like very much and I care about him a lot,"<br>"And he feels the same way," Sandy whispered in her ear .

They spent all morning and half afternoon at Tom's Cove. Then they went to Oyster Bay to spend the night at Miss Sissy's B&B.

On Saturday morning, they visited 'The Chincoteague National Widlife Refuge', and Melanie and Michael were really happy when they saw "Bambi".  
>Unfortunately, they had to leave to go to the Washington Marina, where they arrived at dinner time, just in time for a pizza near the port and then they went home. Gibbs told all of them that the next day they would meet at NCIS, at 0900 a.m.<p>

They were really tired, but very happy too.  
>Sadly, they didn't know, but there were dark clouds in their future...<p>

**Two weeks later .**  
>Abby was in her lab working on some bood samples and the 'BrainMatter' was shouting something from the hi-fi.<br>A very worried Palmer entered.

"Hi, Jimmy!" she exclaimed, but looking at him she added, "WOW! You look like your about to pass out! What's going on? Have you seen the devil?"  
>"More or less. Maybe I will... Abby, I'm in trouble... Big! Huge trouble," sighed Palmer, walking up and down.<br>"Ok, Jimmy. calm down, sit and tell me everything," she said, giving him a chair.  
>"Do you remember when someone stole my car?" he asked.<br>"Yes, I remember, but where's the problem? You or better, Tony, found it for you!"  
>"Yep. in my baggage car I had all the evidence of the case 99875."<br>"I remember Jimmy! They're still investigating it! We can't find a good lead. I've checked and re-checked all the evidence, but..."  
>"Yeah... the evidence..." he sighed.<br>"You've found everything in your car. Nothing was lost, so..." said Abby, but he stared at her. "Or not?" she asked, in a low voice, widening her green eyes.

Palmer lowered his eyes.

"Have you lost an evidence?" she asked.  
>"I don't know. I mean, this morning Dr. Mallard told me to re-check everything about the case. Gibbs was tormenting him because they couldn't go on with the investigation."<br>"And?" asked her.  
>"I've gone to the evidence locker and... there's a missing item."<br>"What?"  
>"It was on the evidence list, but I didn't find it in the boxes."<br>"What's that?"  
>"A credit card," sighed Palmer.<br>"But that night... I was with you, when you checked your car. You said that everything was in it!"  
>"Yeah, I know, but I was so upset and confused. It seemed to me that..."<br>"It seemed? Jimmy! This is serious! It's a really bad!"

"What?" asked Tony, going into the lab.  
>"What?" she asked, surprised.<br>"No Abs. I ask 'what' so the you answer me," Tony smiled one of his charming smiles.  
>"Nothing," she said, looking down.<br>"Ok," sighed Tony, "I don't know what you were talking about, but it was not nothing. Come on, Abs. What is it?" he asked again, staring at both of them.  
><em>A very good Gibbs' stare impression! <em>thought Abby. Then she locked the door and said, "He... we've got a problem Tony."  
>''I'm agoodlistener<em>. <em>Youcantellmeeverything!"joked Tony.  
>"I'm not sure," doubted Abby.<br>"I think you'll kill me, Tony," sighed Palmer.  
>"Don't worry, I'm very happy today. I couldn't kill anyone,'' Tony winked. ''Anyway, why should I kill ya'?" He laughed.<br>"He has lost evidence,"Abby whispered.  
>"I didn't lose..." started Palmer, but he stopped immediately and said, "When my car was stolen..."<br>"Quick version, Jimmy!" said Tony, snapping his fingers.  
>"On the evidence list there's an item, but it isn't in the boxes," said Abby.<br>"What?" shouted Tony, "Why didn't you tell me that night? I've assured Gibbs that everything was ok and we've covered you up with Vance! I've risked my job to help you! We've risked our careers!" Abby had known DiNozzo for more than 10 years, but she'd never seen him so angry at a co-worker.  
>"I'm..." sighed Jimmy.<br>"Do not say a word! What have you lost?" asked Tony.  
>"A credit card."<br>"Do you remember anything about this card? Color? Bank? Society? Numbers?"  
>"It was blue... that's all."<br>"Blue? Nothing else?"  
>"No, sorry."<br>"Stay here!" Tony ordered, going out and then upstairs to the Squadroom.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs," said Tony, going to his Boss' desk. He turned and Tony said sottovoce, "We've got a problem. I need to talk with you."<br>Gibbs was impressed by his expression and the tone of his voice, "With me," he said, going to the elevator. Tony followed him. McGee and Ziva looked each other in shock.

* * *

><p>As usual Gibbs stopped the elevator and looked at his Senior Field Agent, "Tell me."<br>Tony told him what Palmer had told him just few minutes earlier. Gibbs didn't say anything. He just rubbed his face, trying to control his anger. When Tony finished he said, "It could compromise the case and we could lose our job, Tony."  
>"I know and it would be terrible timing," sighed Tony.<br>"Why?"  
>"Alice is pregnant again," sighed Tony.<br>"Congratulations!" smiled Gibbs, "How old is Michael?" he grinned.  
>"He's almost 3 years... 2 years and 10 months, actually," smiled Tony, proudly.<br>"How many months has she been pregnant?"  
>"Weeks, actually. 7 weeks."<br>"Morning sickness?" asked Gibbs. He sounded like a caring 'father-in-law' more than Tony's boss.  
>"Just a little. This time she's better the first one,'' Tony answered. ''Boss, the evidence?" Tony nervously remined his boss.<br>"Now we keep it just between the two of us. Take Palmer in Abby's lab."  
>"I've already ordered him to stay there."<br>"Ok," said Gibbs, releasing the elevator.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Tony stormed into Abby's lab. When Palmer saw their faces, he jumped on the chair. He was terrified. "Sit down!" ordered Gibbs. "Tell me everything," Palmer repeated his story and concluded with, "I'm so sorry, agent Gibbs... Tony."<br>"I don't care about your apologies, Palmer!" roared Gibbs, "You could have compromised a crucial investigation."  
>"We're looking for terrorists that could attack our Navy in the Gulf and even here, on American soil," said Tony, seriously.<br>"What can I do?" asked Jimmy.  
>"You've already done enough," said Tony, frustrated.<br>"We'll find something," said Gibbs, "Do not talk to anyone." Gibbs ordered as he left the Lab with Tony.

* * *

><p>In the elevator. "Gibbs, it's my fault. I should have checked personally all the evidence or asked for your help, but I trusted him..."<br>"You didn't do anything wrong that night. It's not your fault, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.  
>"Ya' think?" asked Tony, doubtfully, "I'll take all the responsability with Vance," said Tony.<br>"Vance? I'm not going to talk to him."  
>"You don't..."<br>"No, these are the team problems, not the Director's problems. Tell Ziva and McGee everything. I need a coffee," he said, going out the elevator.

* * *

><p>About 1 hour later all team members were at their desks working on case 99875, when Tony's cell rang.<br>"DiNozzo," he answered. The team could only hear one side of the conversation: "Alice? What's going on, honey?" he asked frightened, "What? Are you ok?... Michael?... And the baby?" Ziva and Tim exchanged a suprised glances. "Where are you?... I'm coming! ...No ... Do not move!" he closed his cell and jumping up he grabbed his gun and coat.  
>"What's happened?" asked Ziva, worried.<br>"Alice has been in a car crash and Michael was with her!"  
>"How is she?" asked Tim.<br>"She's fine."  
>"And Michael?" asked Ziva.<br>"He's fine too."  
>"And the baby?" asked Gibbs.<br>"She doesn't know yet."  
>"Go!" said Gibbs.<br>"I'm driving!" said Tim, surprising all of them. He hasn't forgotten what Tony's done for him, when Ally died.

* * *

><p>Luckily Alice and Michael were really fine. It scared them all, but no wounds. Actually, Michael more than scared, was excited for the 'adventure'.<br>After an ultrasound, Alice's gynecologist told them also the baby was fine, but she needed at least two weeks of rest.

On the way home, while Tim was driving, Tony asked his wife what's happened.  
>"I don't know... I tried to brake, but I couldn't... Luckily I was driving slowly... but I don't understand."<br>"Me either," said Tony, thoughtfully.  
>McGee was absorbed in his thoughts... He had a strange feeling, but he didn't understand why...<p>

The Washington PD report said that the Alice's car brakes didn't work because they were frosty due to the too low temperature that day. When she tried to brake, the brake line snapped.

**Two evenings later.**  
>Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, and Tim with Mel came unexpectedly for dinner at DiNozzo's house.<br>"You need some rest, so we've cooked for you... and for us too!" exclamed Abby, when Alice opened the door.  
>"For two armies, actually!" smiled Ziva, going in.<br>All of them were carrying something to eat!

It was a very nice dinner. They ate and chatted, relaxing.  
>"You could have died," said Abby to Alice, after the dinner. All of them were still sitting at the table, while Mel and Michael had gone upstairs into Michael's bedroom.<br>"Yes and I still don't understand what's really happened," she answered.  
>"But the PD report said..." started Ziva.<br>"She's right. I don't understand either,'' Tony said. ''Our mechanic made a complete check up on our cars, three days before the accident and they were ok.''  
>"We have very bad luck with cars," sighed Tim, thoughtfully.<br>"Yep," said Tony.  
>"But your case is different. It wasn't a mechanical problem, McGee," said Ducky.<br>"Yeah," sighed Tim, "A drunk bastard didn't respect a stop sign and Ally..."  
>"Timmy..." said Abby, sadly.<br>"McGee..." started Ziva.  
>"He wasn't drunk," Alice said, drinking some water.<br>"What?" asked Tim, really surprised.  
>"The man that hit your car. He wasn't drunk," answered Alice, surprised by their looks.<br>"What do you mean?" asked her husband.  
>"I mean that he was totally sober. Why are looking at me that way?" she asked, looking all of them. "Tony, you told me you read the PD report."<br>"Yes, but they didn't give us the tox-screen," said Gibbs.  
>"Well, if he wasn't drunk, he was a junkie, definitely!" said Abby.<br>"No, he was as pure as a baby," said Alice, "I saw his tox-screen after the autopsy. He was clean."  
>"So..." said Abby.<br>"I don't understand," Ziva said frowning.  
>"There was just one strange thing, actually," said Alice.<br>"Such as?" asked Tony.  
>"In his blood there was an unusually high level of adrenaline, but he hadn't taken anything that could increase the adrenaline levels by that much."<br>"What could have caused that increase?" asked Gibbs.  
>"Stress," said Ducky.<br>"Right... when he saw my car on his way," said Tim.  
>Ducky and Alice exchanged a serious glance. She said, "No. You have to be exposed stress for a very long period of time to register those adrenaline levels."<br>"Like a victim of an plane accident, after an air jacking. Or a fear of a permanent threat," said Ducky.  
>"Or of torture," Ziva added.<br>"Or fear because someone is tailling you,"said Tony.  
>"Or suicide," said Alice, looking at Ducky, who nodded.<br>"You mean that he could have done it on purpose?" asked Tim, upset. She nodded.  
>"His road ended at a wall. He had to turn right or left if he wanted to survive, but he didn't," said Gibbs.<br>"So my wife... Ally is dead, because we were in the way of a suicidal, imbalanced man?" shouted Tim, angrily.

"Daddy!" a small, weak voice cried. All of them turned and at the dining-room door they saw Melanie and Michael. She was astonished and pale, "Mommy is on a tip! She is not dead!" shouted Mel.

Michael ran to his father and he took him in his arms.  
>"Mel, listen," Tim said as he stood up and headed to his daughter. Tim crouched down in front of Mel and put his hands on her shoulders, but she pulled away.<br>"Mommy is not dead! She is comin' back! Say it!" she shouted, crying.

"Daddy," whispered Michael, hugging his father and hiding his face on Tony's shoulder. Tony stood up as he kissed his son's hair and brought him into the kitchen.

"Mel, baby... I'm sorry..." Tim sniffling.  
>"No! She's comin' back!" she cried, slapping him on the chest.<br>Tim hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry, Mel. Baby, listen... mommy... mommy... will never come back. Mommy's an angel now and she's in heaven."

''No! I want her... I want my mommy wit me!" Mel cried harder.

All of them were crying silently. Alice couldn't stand to see Mel and Tim suffer so much, so she went to the kitchen too. She needed her son and her husband.

Gibbs went out in the garden. He couldn't breathe.

Ziva and Ducky stayed sat on their chair petrified as tears filled their eyes.

Abby went to Tim and Melanie. She knelt down and hugged them both.

TBC

* * *

><p>CU on the next chapter.<p>

Reviews! Thank you :)))


	4. Chapter 4

__NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

_**"A Ghost from The Past"**_

_Chapter 4._

**The next day.**

Tim didn't go to NCIS the next day. Mel needed him so he stayed with her all day long. He tried comforting her and helping her to understand what had happened... But how could he, when he himself didn't understand why it had to be Ally?

When Tony left home for work, he saw Abby's car still parked in front of the house. So, when he arrived at Navy Yard, he went straight to her lab. She explained that she has gone to McGee's house with Mel and Tim and she has spent all night with them, because she didn't want to leave them alone.

In the Squadroom, Ziva and Gibbs were already at their desks when Tony arrived.

"Sorry, Boss," said Tony, panting. He put his weapon in a drawer and sat down at his desk. Gibbs just nodded, but he wasn't angry.

"About case 99875," said Ziva, "Do you think that 'that thing' could be important?" she asked, refering to the lost credit card.

"Maybe," said Tony, thoughtfully.

"We've got to find it!" said Gibbs, seriously, looking at Tony, who was staring into space in front of him. "DiNozzo?" he said. No answer, so he shouted, "DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss," said Tony, very quietly.

"Are you here with us or not?" asked Gibbs.

"I was thinking..." answered Tony.

"This is really good news!" Ziva teased him.

"Haha, very funny," protested Tony, "I've got a strange feeling..."

"I do not believe in strange feelings," said Gibbs.

"No, Boss. You do not believe in coincidences," grinned Tony, "but you believe in your gut. Well, my gut is telling me something."

"'Something'? 'Something', what?" asked Gibbs, nervously.

"Don't know. Don't you find a little weird that McGee and Sandy have been involved in two very unusual car accidents in a little more than four months?" asked Tony.

"Bad luck?" asked Ziva, doubtfully.

"What are you thinking?" asked Gibbs. _Maybe he's right_

"Boss, we're investigating a very dangerous terrorist cell..." Tony stared as he turned to look at him

"Do you think they want to kill us?" asked Gibbs.

Tony nodded.

"But why your wife?"

"Because 'till few days ago, I've driven her car to come here," explained Tony. Gibbs sighed.

"But McGee's accident is previous to case 99875," objected Ziva.

"Well, that is not completely true," said Gibbs looking at Tony. He nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked Ziva.

"This case started before we went to get revenge... ehm, I mean, to save you in Somalia, Ziva," said Tony.

"What?" she was shocked, "Why have you never told me anything?"

"You don't have the security clearence for this case," said Gibbs.

"Why? Because I was a Mossad officer? But now... now I'm an NCIS agent and I'll be an American citizen! Are you still questioning my loyalty?" she asked, really angry, looking at Tony.

"No," sighed DiNozzo as he shook his head.

"No?" she asked, more and more angry and confused.

"It's about your links with Mossad," answered the Boss.

"I don't understand," she said surprised by Gibbs' words.

"Someone thinks you could be still linked with some of your ex-colleagues, Ziva," said Tony.

"The terrorist cell is linked to some ex Mossad officers that are working for Hamas now," explained Gibbs.

"So you think that I could help them?" she asked, really upset.

"No... not us," answered Tony.

"Who?"

"Vance," he sighed.

Ziva couldn't believe what she has heard. She looked at Tony. He smiled sweetly, almost apologetically. She looked at Gibbs. He stared. "Sorry," she whispered, standing up and going to women's room.

"Boss, she doesn't deserve it," Tony sadly said when Ziva far enough that she couldn't hear them.

"I know, Tony, but it's not up to me or you."

"Yep,'' sighed Tony.

Gibbs was about to go to Ziva, when the elevator doors opened and FBI Special Agents Fornell and Sacks went out.

"Gibbs... DiNozzo," said Fornell, nodding.

"Tobias, why are you here?" asked Gibbs.

"You're investigating a FBI case," he answered.

Then Gibbs' phone rang, "Gibbs," he answered, "Yes," then he hung up and said to Fornell, "Director wants us in his office... just you and me," then standing up he added, "DiNozzo..."

"On it, boss," said Tony, standing up as well.

Gibbs and Fornell went upstairs to Vance's office and Tony went to Ziva, but Sacks stopped him saying, "Hey, DiNozzo, won't you give me a seat?" he was grinning.

Tony took a chair from an empty desk and gave him it. The man said, "I've heard that you've gotten married!" he seemed friendly, but he was just annoying.

"Yes, I am," said Tony, annoyed.

"No chicks anymore, huh?" he grinned.

"No. I'm a happy husband and a happy father too."

"Father? Wow!"

"Listen Slacks..."

"Sacks!"

"Whatever... I have no time for you now, so sit down there and do not touch anything," said Tony, annoyed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The door to the ladies' room opened slowly.<p>

"Are you alone?" asked Tony, softly. She nodded, so he entered and locked the door. She was sitting on the sink counter. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, " smiled Tony, sweetly.

"Why, Tony?" she sobbed.

"Don't know," he answered as he sat next to her, "Maybe because he's the Director and it's his job to protect NCIS. Listen, do not be angry..." he stood up and stopped in front of her. She looked up at him, sadly. Tony put his hands on her shoulders, "We know that you understood you faults and mistakes,'' he softly smiled.

''I'm so... I'm so sorry for what I did to you in Israel,'' Ziva finallly apologized.

''Ziva, I...''

''No, Tony. What I did is inexcusable and...'' tears were rolling on her cheeks as Tony silenced her putting a finger to her mouth.

''It was inexcusable until a few seconds ago. Now that you really apologized, we can move on and fix this mess... with your help'' Tony softly smiled as he winked.

"How?"

"We'll give you complete access to this case."

"You can't!" she objected.

"Because of the Director?" grinned Tony, slipping his hands into his pockets as he shrugged "He didn't want us to go to Somalia either, but we did!" Her eyes got big and Tony continued, "Didn't you know? When I told him the plan, he gave a firm 'no', but then Gibbs sold him a weird story."

"A story?"

"Yes, but don't ask me about the story, because I don't know the details. It was something about 'change the circumstances' or something like that. However, if we've been able to go to Somalia, we can also give you access to this case," smiled Tony.

"So you'd risk your career for me? Again?"

"But this time I won't be the only one," Tony winked.

"Yes, but you've already risked too much for me in the past."

"What can I say? I'm an incredible man!" exclaimed Tony.

Ziva smiled slightly. _Yes, you are._ "Thanks, but I need to know something."

"What?"

"Do you really trust me?"

"Yes, now I do. I'd entrust my son and my wife to you," said Tony, seriously. Ziva's heart was deeply touched by his words. She nodded, moved. Tony hugged her, whispering in her ear, "You're one of us.. just remember it, next time you need to a choice."

She nodded on his chest. Tony looked at her and added, "Now, dry your eyes and go back to work, probie!"

"On it, Boss!" she joked.

"Boss? I like it!" grinned Tony.

"I was kidding, DiNozzo!" she smiled.

**One week later**

When Abby arrived home, it was about 0200 a.m. She had been at 'Plastic Death' concert in Baltimore and she was very happy! Maybe she was a little deaf now, because of the ultra high volume, but she had enjoyed herself so much!

While she was opening the door to her house, she saw a shadow running among the trees in her neighbors' garden. "No, Abby! Do not do it again!" she scolded herself, remembering the last time she'd had the same reaction. "It's certainly a cat or a raccoon so do not worry!"

She looked around her place. Everything was all right so she went to the kitchen to drink some water. She opened the refrigerator and heard a 'click.' A really strange 'click.' She listened for any other noise, but nothing. Just silence.

_I'm becoming a scaredy cat myself. Stop being so weird Abby!_ She thought, going to her bedroom and to her beloved coffin, but on the way to her bedroom, out the corner of her eyes she saw a white cable on the floor.

She followed the cable and she got back at the refrigerator, "But... what's going on?"

5...4...3...

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, running to the back door

BOOM!

* * *

><p>The phone on Tony's night table rang. In the dark, he answered mumbling, "Hello."<p>

"Agent DiNozzo?" asked a female unknown voice.

"Yes," he said, half-asleep.

"I'm a nurse of Providence Hospital, do you know Miss Abigail Sciuto?"

"Yes!" he said sitting up, completely awake, "What happened?" he asked. Alice switched on the light, scared by her husband's tone of voice. He said, "I'm coming!" and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked his wife, while he was already dressing.

"Abs is at Providence Hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know. The nurse said something about an explosion."

"How is she?"

"She just said to go there. I'll call you," he said, kissing her and going downstairs. She followed him. Before getting into his car, Tony shouted, "Call McGee!"

Alicecalled Tim and Ziva too. Tim wrapped Mel in a blanket and took her to Alice, then went to the Hospital.

* * *

><p>Usually, the way from the DiNozzos's house to Providence Hospital takes 23 minutes. Tony covered it in 14.<p>

"You've called me for Miss Abigail Sciuto," he said to a nurse at the ER reception desk.

"Mister?" she asked, annoyed.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," he said showing his badge.

"Oh, yes," she rose up, "Wait here, please. I'll call her doctor, Agent," she said, smiling.

After few minutes, Ziva reached Tony at the ER. He looked her and she explained, "Sandy called me. How is Abby?"

"I'm waiting for..."

"Agent DiNozzo?" a doctor said behind his shoulder.

"Yes," Tony answered as he turned to him.

"I'm Dr. Wilmot, please, come with me," he said escorting him to a more private place. Ziva didn't followed them.

* * *

><p>"How is Abby?" asked Tony, really worried.<p>

"The Fire Dept said that she's been involved in her house's explosion and we're planning transfer her to another hospital," answered the man, seriously.

"Why?"

"She's suffered a serious brain trauma and she needs specific care. I'm sorry, but she's in a coma."

"Oh, my God," sighed Tony, rubbing his face, "Which hospital?"

"My assistant is calling some hospitals, right now."

''We work for NCIS. You should transfer her to Bethesda Naval Hospistal.''

''I'd prefer something nearer, Agent DiNozzo.''

"How about Georgetown Uni Hospital?" asked Tony.

"Yes. It would be a perfect place, why?"

"My wife's a doctor there," he explained.

"Deal. I'll call the head of ICU in Georgetown. He's a friend. We'll transfer Miss Sciuto there as soon as possible," said the doctor, going to his office.

"So?" asked Ziva, reaching Tony.

"Call McGee and tell him that Abs will be transfered at Georgetown. I'll call..." Tony trailed off as he opened his cell.

"Tony," she said touching his arm. "How is she?" she looked him.

"She's in a coma, Ziva. She needs..." he couldn't go on.

"Ok," she swallowed, squeezing his arm.

"I call Ali... Wait!" he looked at Ziva.

"What?"

"Where's Gibbs? I'm the second name on Abby's emergency list and Gibbs is always..."

"...Reachable," finished Ziva, widening her black eyes.

Tony's cell rang, "DiNozzo... Director... Yes , I'm here..." said Tony walking up and down in the corridor.

"Excuse me," a man said to Ziva. He had white hair, a white beard, and dark glasses.

"Yes," she answered, still looking at Tony.

"What time is it, please?" asked the man, "Miss?"

"Sorry, I'm... What did you ask me?"

"What time is it, please ?" smiled the man.

"It's 3.45 a.m.," she answered.

"Thanks," he said and walked away.

Ziva didn't pay attention to him and went to Tony as she called McGee.

While she was waiting for Tim's answer, she looked at the man, not far from her. There was something strange about him. He sounds familiar._ Why? His voice,_ _where have I heard it? _Finally Tim answered and she told him to go to Georgetown Uni Hospital, completely forgetting the unknown man.

"I've told Vance everything. A nurse had already called him and he was looking for Gibbs," said Tony, closing his cell.

"McGee's going to Georgetown. What about us?" she asked.

"I'm going to the hospital and you're going to Gibbs'. Find him Ziva."

"On it," she said.

Tony looked at her as he frowned questiongily.

"If Gibbs is not here you're in charge," she winked.

"Yep," sighed Tony, not happy at all.

They both went to their cars and, while Ziva headed to Gibbs' house, Tony called Ducky and Alice. Then he headed to Georgetown University Hospital.

* * *

><p>Abby was settled at the ICU Dept of Georgetown Uni Hospital. When Tony arrived, Tim was already there.<p>

"What's happened Tony?" McGee asked as soon as he saw his friedn coming out of the elevator.

"Her house exploded," Tony sighed as he loked at the glass that separated them from Abby.

"What?"

"I called the Fire Dept. They found her laying buried under the debris."

"Oh, my God," sighed McGee.

"Yep," sighed Tony as he looked the elevator doors at the end of the corridor. The doors opened. "Oh, here's Ducky," he said, going to him.

While they were talking, Dr. Rose Lopez arrived. She was Alice's colleague and best friend.

"Tony," she said, making him turn.

"Hi."

"I was on duty, and Alice asked me to come here and help you."

"Thanks," he smiled, then he introduced her to Tim and Ducky. The doctors went to talk to Abby's doctor.

"Where's Gibbs?" asked Tim.

"Good question, McGee. Nobody knows where is he, even Vance. I sent Ziva to his house. Where is your daughter?

"With your wife and your son," he answered. Tony grinned and Tim asked, "What?"

"If someone, just a few years ago, had told you that we'd have become husbands and fathers, would you have believed it?" he smiled softly.

"And widower," added Tim.

"Yes. I'm sorry Tim, I..." regretted Tony.

"Never mind... But you're right, I'd have never believed it. Especially for you," grinned Tim.

* * *

><p>Ziva arrived at Gibbs home. The house was dark and it seemed empty. She opened the unlocked door and shouted, "Gibbs! Where are you?" No answer.<p>

"Gibbs!" she repeated, switching on the lights and checking all rooms. The house was empty.

Ziva entered the living room and she saw Gibbs' badge on a little table.

"Gibbs, are you in the basement?" she shouted as she opened the basement door and went downstairs. Everything was all right, but no signs of the Boss.

Everything was in its place... Or not?... There was an open drawer. _Oh, my God!_ Gibbs' sniper rifle was gone!

* * *

><p>"DiNozzo," said Tony on his cell. He was in the waiting room with Tim, waiting for some news about Abby.<p>

"Tony!" Ziva's upset voice came from the other end of the line.

"Ziva! Did you find him?" he asked as he looked at McGee and put on the loud-speaker.

"He's not here, but..."

"What?"

"His badge is here."

"His badge?" Tim asked surprised and looked at Tony. His colleague was shaking his head and he was deadly serious.

"Tony, Gibbs's rifle is not here!"

DiNozzo and McGee exchanged a really scared glance. Tim exclaimed, "He's got to be somewhere!"

"Is anything else unusual?" Tony quietly asked. He was the team leader and he could lose control.

"I don't know."

"Check!" said Tony angrily. He had to be tough. Ziva wasn't thinking as an agent, but just as a scared girl.

"Have you been upstairs?" asked Tim.

"Yes," she said, "The house's empty."

"So where is he?" asked McGee, looking at Tony.

"Think, DiNozzo. Clear your mind and think... think..." Tony was telling himself. He wided his eyes and said, "The garage! Look in the garage!"

"Ok," said Ziva.

"Ziva! Watch your back," said Tony, before closing his cell.

"I don't like it at all," sighed McGee.

"Me neither," answered Tony.

Ducky arrived and told them that Abby had a brain hematoma but the doctors hoped she would recover without a sugical operation, "Now we've got to wait," the older man sighed.

"Nothing else?" asked Tim. Ducky shook his head and asked, "Where's Jethro?"

Tony and Tim looked each other and this last said, "Ziva is looking for him. He's not at home and he's unreachable."

Ducky widened his eyes in shock.

TBC

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think, but be nice, please :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 5._

**The same night , at Gibbs' house .**

Ziva opened the garage door, very slowly, with her weapon in her hand. The room was dark. There were no sounds.

She walked near Gibbs' pickup. Nothing.

She went between the pick up and Gibbs' yellow car. Nothing again.

Finally she heard a moaning behind the car. She moved to that plaintive sound and yelled, "Gibbs!"

He was streched out on the ground with a bleeding bruise on his left temple. He was semi-conscious.

"Gibbs," she said kneeling down next to him.

"Ziva," he whispered.

"Yes, I'm here. Do not move, I'm calling an ambulance," she said, taking her cell.

"My..."

"Do not talk."

"My rifle... Someone has..."

"I know," she whispered as she tried to remove the blood from his face.

Gibbs coughed blood and fainted.

**Georgetown University Hospital**

A the request of NCIS Director, Gibbs was hospitalized at Georgetown too. Ziva found Tony waiting for them at the ER. She explained to him what happened and, after a long wait, they talked to Gibbs' doctor. He told them that the patient had extensive internal bleeding and he was already in the surgical theater. Tony immediately called Director Vance who just said, "I'm coming."

McGee stayed at ICU with Abby, while Ziva and Tony went to Surgical Dept. Ducky kept going back and forth between the two patients.

"DiNozzo," said Vance, coming into the waiting room.

"Director," said Tony, standing up.

"Tell me everything," Leon said very seriously. Tony and Ziva, followed his order and told him everything they knew.

"So we've got: Gibbs beaten and in surgical, his rifle disappeared and an explosion at Miss Sciuto's house," resumed Vance.

"Yes," sighed Ziva.

"Uhm..." said Tony.

"Something wrong, DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

"I think there's more, Director."

"Tell me," he sighed, looking at Ziva.

"It's about the case 99875," said Tony.

"I'm going for a cup of tea, can I bring you something?" she smiled. Nobody has to know that Gibbs and Tony had given her the security clearence for that case, especially the Director.

"A coffee, please," said Tony, grinning. _Very smart, Miss David!_

"Two, thanks," said the other. He waited until Ziva entered into the elevator and then he asked, "So?"

"We..." started Tony.

"We?" asked Vance, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Gibbs and I. We think that McGee's car accident is linked to the case. My wife also has been in a car accident and the entire world knows what Gibbs thinks about coincidences,'' Tony softly smiled and saw Vance grinning. ''We think that someone is trying to kill us."

"So, now you think that these last two incidents are linked to that case, right?" asked Vance. Tony nodded so the director said, "Nothing else?"

"No," lied Tony, thinking about the lost credit card.

"Suggestions?" asked Vance. He knew that Tony could be a good investigator, but he didn't like him as Gibbs did. The team leader completely trusted him, so he wanted to see how smart Tony was. He wanted to see if Gibbs was right or not.

"Well," started Tony, trying to think as an agent and a team leader, but it was not so easy. He was worried for his colleagues and tired beyond limits. "We have a terrorist in custody, so we could squeeze him like a lemon."

"I'll take him," said Vance ,"Or would you prefer do it yourself?" he teased.

"We could do it together, Director," proposed Tony.

_Good. Very good. Politically correct... you're better then Gibbs is when it comes to these things!_ Thought Vance while Tony was saying, "The investigation on Abby's house is under Metro PD jurisdiction, so you could talk to the detective in charge and I could talk to the Fire Dept. and we could offer them our collaboration and our labs for the analysis on the explosion's evidences. We need a new Forensic Analyst, I could ask McGee if he knew somebody. He studied at John Hopkins', so..."

"Do it!" Vance ordered. _Very good, DiNozzo! I seems that I was wrong about you._

It was a very long night for all of them. Abby was stable, but still in a coma. Gibbs stayed in surgery for over 3 hours and when he went out, he was still in a critical condition.

At about 08:00, the Director ordered Tony, Ziva, and McGee to go to NCIS with him. Ducky stayed at the hospital.

**NCIS Headquarter .**

When they exited the Squadroom's elevator, Tony left Ziva and McGee at their desks and followed Vance to the small hall near the stairs. They needed to have a private talk.

"Director, we need Ziva to have complete access to the case. We need her help," Tony said. He was tired of pretending that Ziva didn't have the security clearance for that case.

"DiNozzo, I can't give her that kind of security clearance. You know that," he said, seriously.

"We need her help," insisted Tony.

"I can't..." started Vance.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Tony interruped him.

"DINOZZO!" shouted Vance.

"Director, what the hell has she got to do to prove her loyalty to NCIS?" he said, really angry. Even if Tim and Ziva were at their desks, they heard everything.

"DiNozzo, I'm your Director! So I'm your Boss and I say 'NO'!"

"Why? We all trust her, why don't you? We've risked our lives to save her."

"You've risked more than anyone else and I still don't understad why you did it..."

"Okay. She's made some bad mistakes and all that happened with Rivkin was her fault. She ended up captured in Somalia because she was so arrogant to think that she could stop a terrorist cell alon, but now she's here and she wants to prove us that we can trust her. She's an NCIS agent and you've approved it, so you must have seen something good in her,'' Tony teased. ''Please, give Ziva a chance and let her help us."

"Under your responsability? Remember that if she makes a mistake or if she betrays us again, you'll answer for it personally," said Vance.

"Deal," said Tony.

The elevator's door opened and a man exited. Tony and Vance didn't pay attention to him, but McGee whispered, "Oh my God."

"What?" asked Ziva, turning to the elevator. "Oh my God... and now ?" she asked, looking at Tim.

"I'll handle it," he said, going to the elevator and saying "Mr. DiNozzo."

"Good morning, agent... McGee, right?" smiled the man.

"Yes. Are you here..."

"For Tony. I was in town for some business and I thought to come here, to see my son. Is he here?" asked the man. He seemed so nice and kind.

"Yes, he's here, but he's with the Director now. Please follow me," said Tim.

"Miss David, it's a great pleasure to see you again," smiled DiNozzo Sr.

"Likewise."

"Please, sit here t Tony's desk," said Tim.

Tony and Vance headed back to the bullpen but, since the younger man was looking at his director, he didn't see his father. "Who's in charge , Director?" Tony asked.

"What do you think, DiNozzo?"

"Well, I'm the Senior Field Agent so, if Gibbs is absent, this investigation is mine."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is, Director. I've been the team leader when Gibbs quit and..."

"I've read your profile Tony," grinned Vance. "You've made a really good job here and as agent afloat too, but you've made some mistakes too."

"Just one, actually, and I've made up for that and... have you never made a mistake, Director?" grinned Tony as well.

_You've learnt very well. You have as much guts as Gibbs, but you're more polite and sneaky! I think I made a mistake with you_. Vance thought as he said, "Ok, DiNozzo you're in charge, but keep me informed of everything!"

"Sure, Director," smiled Tony. Vance went upstairs to call Washington DC Metro PD.

Tony turned and met Ziva's look. She wided her eyes and he asked, "What?"

"Good morning, Junior!" his father exclaimed. Ziva raised her eyebrows and Tony turned with his mouth open.

"Hi, Dad," said Tony, swallowing, "What are you doing here?" he smiled uncomfortably.

"I was in town and I wanted to see you and my amazing grandson," he smiled.

"Yeah, " smiled Tony almost speechless. "Well, Michael is at kindergarten now and I've got to work, so..."

"Yes, I've heard that. You're a really tough guy, son!" said his father. He seemed proud of him.

"Yep. Listen I..."

"What do you think if I invited you and your family for dinner, this evening?"

"I don't know, I'm in the middle of an investigation, so... and anyhow, I've got to talk with my wife."

"Your wife,'' Sr. smiled.'' I'd like to see Alice again. I've never seen her since your wedding day. She was wonderful!"

"Yeah," whispered Tony.

DiNozzo Sr. looked at his watch and said, "I've got to go now, call me when you'll know something for this evening. I'm at Hay-Adams Hotel, as usual," then he turned at Ziva and McGee, "Agents, it's been a pleasure to see you again.''

Sr. left the bullpen smiling. McGee, Ziva and Tony was astonished by his behavior.

It was about 0400 p.m., when Ducky arrived at NCIS and he went straight to the Squadroom to update the team. He told them Abby was still in a coma, but stable, and that Gibbs was under sedatives after the surgical operation, but he was no longer in critical condition. He just needed quite and rest.

"That could be a really big problem," sighed the doctor as he tiredly cleaned his glasses.

"Yep. Forcing Gibbs to have some rest is an impossible mission," grinned Tony.

"If you need me, I'll be in autopsy," Ducky informed them as he headed to the elevator.

"I'm coming with you, Ducky," said Tony, following him.

**In the Autopsy**

"What can I do for you, Anthony?" asked Ducky, heating some water for tea.

"I need your help," said Tony, seriously.

"Tell me," smiled the doctor. It seemed to him he was talking with Jethro. When the Boss needed good advice he always went to Ducky.

"What do you think about these last two 'problems'?" asked Tony winking.

"Well, they are two different cases..." started the ME.

"Do ya' think?" Tony doubtfully asked.

"Don't you?" asked Ducky, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, Ducky," Tony sighed as he shook his head frustrated.

"Gibbs has been assaulted and Abby has been an explosion victim, so..." Ducky said, but when he saw the younger man's face he asked, "What's bothering you, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"It's something that you and Alice said..."

"At your home?"

"Yes, I can't stop thinking about it," said Tony, rubbing his neck.

"What's that?"

"You told that the man that crashed on McGee's car had a unnatural high level of adrenaline."

"Yes?"

"You also said that he could have wanted to kill himself, right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand."

"I didn't tell McGee anything about my suspicions, because I didn't want to make him suffer, without evidence, but...'' Tony took a deep breath. ''My question is: if he's done that on purpose?"

"A suicide is always done on purpose, Anthony," Ducky answered confused.

"No, I mean... If he crashed into McGee's car on purpose?"

"Why?" asked the doc, pouring some tea into two mugs and giving Tony one.

"To kill him and his family."

"It doesn't make sense!"

"Are you sure? Follow me, just a second," said Tony, drinking some tea.

"Go on," said Ducky, sitting down on his chair and drinking as well.

Tony sat down on Ducky's table saying, "About 5 months ago, we had some new informations from Guantanamo, so we re-opened an old investigation on a terrorist cell linked to Hamas, ex-Mossad officers and Al Qaeda too."

"Yes and finally a little more than one month ago, you found two of them, but one died."

"Yes, you did the autopsy and Abby identified him on Interpol data base. He was Alì Kaled, a Hamas terrorist, accused of several terrorist attacks. But when we searched his place, we found traces of three people: the deceased, the one we captured and another one, of whom we don't know anything yet because there weren't biological evidence about him. So no DNA."

"And the prisoner?"

"He didn't say anything. Gibbs interrogated him for 10 hours on end, but nothing. I did the same thing, but nothing again. Last night Vance tried too, but he obtained the same results. Vance and I have thought about interrogating him together, but it could be a waste of time. So the Director has decided to transfer him to Gitmo tonight. I hope that they can find out something," Tony thoughtfully sighed.

"You? Are you in charge on this investigation?" winked Ducky.

"Yes, I am," grinned Tony.

"So Vance trusts you... finally," grinned the doc.

"I don't know and I don't care, actually. I just want to solve this case," said Tony, standing up and pacing the room.

"This is very 'Gibbs', Anthony," smiled Ducky.

Tony nodded, grinning, as he continued his tale, "After McGee's accident, there's been Palmer's car theft..."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm,'' Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably. ''Palmer took with him all the victim's evidence.'' Ducky opened his mouth, but Tony stopped him. ''He wanted to work on them at home, but... uhm... someone stole his car and...'' Tony rubbed his face with his hands. _I'm so tired! Two hours sleep didn't do anything to me. _ ''Recently he found out that one evidence is missing. A credit card, actually," sighed Tony, uncomfortable.

He'd never agreed with Gibbs, when he decided to not tell Ducky anything. After all that happened in his life, Tony had a phobia for lies and secrets. He didn't allow Michael to tell even a little and innocent child's lie.

"I didn't know," Ducky widened his eyes, slightly vexed.

"Neither does Vance. Don't you find a little weird that someone had taken Jimmy's car just to steal a credit card, instead of the bag full of money that was in it?" asked Tony. "That card had to be very important for someone."

"Why?"

"Maybe it could have led us to the third man," Tony said. "After that, there's been Alice's accident." Ducky opened his mouth to object but Tony stopped him again. "She was driving the same car that I've driven for over two weeks to come here."

"Oh..." whispered the doc.

"Yep. And now Gibbs beatten till one draws blood, his Marine's sniper rifle diseappeared and Abby's house exploded? I don't belive in coincidences, Duck.'' smiled Tony, impersonating Gibbs.

"Neither do I," he sighed. "So... what are we going to do now?"

"Don't know. Ziva is talking with some trustworthy people at her old agency. McGee found a Forensic Analyst, among his friends at John Hopkin's, his name is Patrick Webb. He's in Abby's lab with Fire Dept. analysts. They're working on Abby's house evidence, but also on the terrorists' house evidence."

"I could help them," proposed Ducky.

"It'd be great. We've found a computer too, maybe Pat will find out something important,"said Tony, looking at his watch. "Now, I've got to talk to the chief of Fire Dept. Thanks for your help, Duck," said Tony, going to the door.

Ducky smiled. He hadn't told Tony anything important. The younger man just needed someone who listened to him, as Gibbs always did during a tough investigation.

"Anthony," called the doctor after him.

"Yes," said Tony, at the doorway, turning.

"What do you think about Gibbs' rifle? That's another strange thing."

"Yeah, and it's stranger, if you think that the rifle was in a hidden drawer in the basement, but Ziva found Gibbs in the garage."

"Yep," sighed Ducky.

"To me that rifle is a symbol, more than a theft. Someone wanted that rifle, not just a weapon," Tony stated.

"But, why?

"I don't know Ducky!" answered Ton, nervously. He's gone to him looking for some advice, but he was just increasing his doubts.

"It's better if you find out."

"Really? I already knew it!" said Tony, angrily. Ducky looked at him and Tony sighed, "Sorry, Ducky. I'm really sorry... it's just that I..."

"Never mind. I understand what are you going through. I've seen Jethro acting in the same way, so many times!"

"I know that I have to be calm and think as an agent, but..."

"But you can't, because first of all , you're a man who is worried for people he loves. You're think about Ziva, Timothy, Abby, and Jethro, but you're thinking about your family and Tim's daughter too," smiled him, squeezing Tony's shoulder.

"I've got to protect them... all of them," said Tony, worried.

"And you will."

"It seems that someone wanted to kill all of us. I'm the team leader now, so I've got to protect them. Someone's after my people," sighed Tony .

Ducky widened his eyes scared by Tony's words . They reminded him of the words that Gibbs had told him, some years ago. Jethro was in same place where Tony was in that moment _Someone's after my people ... and women first! _Gibbs has roared in that terrible night.

_Women first... Ally. Alice. Abby. _Ducky thought, growing pale with fear and whispering,"Oh, my Lord."

"What's up , Ducky ? Are you feeling ill?" Tony asked concerned as he went back to his friend and grabbed his arms.

The doc looked at him and just whispered ,"Ari."

"Ari? Ari is dead!" Tony exclaimed.

"Do you know what Jethro has told me when Ari killed Kate ?" asked the doc. "He told me,'Someone's after my people and women first.'''

"Oh, my God," Tony whispered as he let Ducky's arms go. Some words came to Tony's mind. _Women ... my people ... kill all of us ... Gibbs' rifle ... explosion ... kill himself on porpuse ... suicide ... Ari!_

"Women first, Tony! Ally, Alice and Abby!"

"So you think...?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking, but...'' Ducky squeezed the agent's arms. ''Anthony, if it is Ari, we could all be in danger."

"It's true.'' Tony agreed, fear clear in his voice. "Call Jimmy and tell him to come here immediately! Ducky, stay with him and do not leave this building for any reason!" he ordered running to the elevator, with the cell in his hand.

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. See you soon!<p>

Review, please! Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you to all of you!

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 6_

**Squadroom **

Tony rushed into the Squadroom, with his cell against his ear. He shouted, "McGee, where's Mel?"

"What?" asked Tim, surprised. Ziva jumped on her chair.

"Answer me! Where's your daughter?" repeated Tony, nervously.

Tim looked his watch and answered, "At home with the baby-sitter, why?"

"Tell Mrs. Wilson to go to my home immediately and stay there!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" shouted Tony then he ordered, "Ziva, go to Conference room, we need to talk."

She stood up and went upstairs, without a word. She understood that something bad was happening. Tony's never been so rude and... scared.

"Dad," said Tony on the cell, gesturing Tim to go upstairs with Ziva.

"Junior! Have you decided for..."

"Dad, I need your help."

"Help? What's going on?" asked his father, worried. He'd never heard those words from his son. It had to be a very important.

"Go my home and take my family and my colleague's daughter with you. Take them to your hotel room and do not leave them alone. I'll send you two agents on protection detail."

"But Anthony..."

"I'll explain to you later. Please do it," Tony begged his father.

"All right. I'm already on my way. Don't worry, they'll be safe with me. My driver is my bodyguard too and he was a Seal."

"Thanks," sighed Tony, then he called his wife and told her to go with his father. Alice didn't ask too many questions. She knew Tony and his voice, and in the moment she could hear fear in every word her husband spoke.

While he was going to the Conference room, Tony called the NCIS Security Dept. and asked them to send 6 agents. Four to Georgetown Uni Hospital, to keep guard over Gibbs and Abby's rooms and another 2 agents to his father's hotel Presidential Suite at Hay-Adams Hotel.

**Georgetown Uni Hospital**

Someone entered Gibbs' room, went to his bed and looked at him. He mumbled something and opened his blue eyes. His gaze wandered just a little, before stopping on the person.

"You?" he whispered, wrinkling his forehead.

"Yes," the person smiled, touching his hand.

"What are you... are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you and for this," the person said, showing him a little black box. Gibbs reached out his hand to take it, but he felt a stitch pull painfully in his abdomen. "Do not move," said the person, "I'll open it for you. It could bring back painful memories, but I thought you'd like to have it."

"What's that, Stephanie?" Gibbs asked his last ex-wife.

"I found it in a drawer when I moved to Philadelphia. I thought a lot about it before coming here, because I wasn't sure if it was the right thing... but now... ok, that's it," she smiled, giving him a pair of little pink flowers-shaped earrings.

"Kelly," sighed Gibbs, moved, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, Jethro... I hope it doesn't hurt you... you've told me that she was wearing these earrings when..."

"She was killed," whispered him as a lump closed his throat. "Franks gave them to me when I came out of the coma," he swallowed. "I thought I lost them. Thank you," he whispered as he held the earrings in his hands tightly. "Take a seat."

"Thanks," she said, taking a chair and sitting down next to his bed, "But I'll stay just few minutes. You need to rest," she smiled.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I went to your house and a neighbor told me that you were here. What happened this time?"

"I don't know. A man's assaulted me in the garage, then he went into my basement and stole my rifle..." Gibbs swallowed, "And then he came back to tell me that he had my rifle."

"Did you recognize him?"

"He wore skin mask, but I heard his voice," whispered Gibbs.

"So you know who he is."

"Yes... but it's not possible,'' Jethro shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because he died some years agoin my basement. I saw his corpse."

"Jethro," she whispered.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it.  
>"Agent Gibbs, I'm Agent Burton and this's Agent Cole. Agent DiNozzo ordered us to protect you. We'll stay outside of the door."<p>

"Why?" asked Gibbs, surprised and worried.

"I don't know, sir. He just told us to come here... ehm, ma'am, you..."

"It's ok. She can stay," said Gibbs.

"Right, sir," answered the agent, closing the door.

"I need to talk to DiNozzo," said Gibbs, trying to take the phone.

"Don't move, Jethro," Stephanie said as she stood up and put a hand on his arm. "You need rest and your agents can handle this thing without you."

"Steph!" he glared at her.

"Don't Steph me, Jethro. Do not use your famous stare, I'm not one your agents. I've been you wife remember? It doesn't work on me," she smiled.

Gibbs softened his gaze and she said, "And not even your charming blue eyes!" Hee sweetly smiled and she finally surreneded, "Ok! I'll call DiNozzo for you!"

"Thanks Steph," Gibbs smiled satisfied.

"You're a naughty boy, Jethro!" smiled Stephanie. _And I still love you so much... if you just realized it, stupid man!_

**NCIS HQ - Navy Yard**

Tony stormed into the Conference room, scaring Ziva and McGee.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tim.

Tony ignored him and asked Ziva, "Are you sure that Ari is dead?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Tim.

"Answer me, Ziva!" said Tony.

"Yes, I am. Why?" she asked, shocked.

"How could you be so sure?" asked Tony. She lowered her eyes.

"Tony, she escorted his body to Tel Aviv," aswered Tim, trying to help her. He didn't understand what Tony was thinking and why he was so rude with Ziva.

Tony's cell rang, "DiNozzo... Yes, boss... I'm... It's complicated and you need rest, I'll explain... ok... I talked with Ducky about our suspects on the latest events and I told him that someone's after our people, so he remembered your words... Exactly... But it's impos... What? Are you sure? ... Oh, crap!" sighed Tony, rubbing his face.

"What?" he sighed. "I'm in the conference room with Ziva and McGee. I was asking... Yeah, that's right," he sighed again, grinning.

"Deal... yes, they're in a safe place and under guard too."

While Gibbs was still talking, a idea came to Tony's mind. He turned and looked McGee, widening his eyes.

"Boss, may I call you back?... Sure," concluded Tony, hanging up.

"So?" asked Tim.

"Gibbs is sure that the man who's assaulted him was Ari. He recognized his voice," explained Tony, looking at Ziva.

She looked at Tony and then Tim. She saw suspiscion in their eyes. They were doubting her. A word kept on thundering in her mind. _His voice... Gibbs has recognized his voice... voice... a voice... his voice?... oh my God!_

Ziva widened her black eyes, scared and headed to the door, but Tony grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he hissed.

"Let go!" she said, trying to free her arm of his grip.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" said Tony, staring at her.

"Am I under arrest?" she faced him.

"I don't know, Ziva. Tell me the truth and then I'll decide. Why are you so sure that Ari is dead?" asked Tony, again. He saw doubt flash across her eyes. "Ziva?" he asked a little calmer, but still holding her. "You're not sure, are you?" whispered Tony.

McGee was staring at them astonished. "Ziva , do you have some doubts?" Tim asked.

"Tim..." she swallowed.

"Answer me!" Tim said really angry. She started. He shouted again, "Answer me!"

"I KILLED HIM!" she bursted out.

Tony let go her arm. Her colleagues were shocked and astonished. She opened the door and ran away.

McGee and Tony were wordless. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"She said...?" said Tim.

"Yes," sighed Tony.

"But Gibbs..."

"Yes,"

"So, they've lied to us, for all this time."

"Yep... and I'm wondering why?"

"To protect her from Mossad?"

"Maybe."

"What's up now?" asked Tim, but Tony didn't answer. "Tony?" he repeated, but nothing. Tony wasn't even listening to him, so Tim did a thing that he'd never done before... He headslapped Tony!

"Hey!" he protested.

"Good, I've your attention now!" grinned Tim, nervously.

"Do not do it again, probie," Tony glared at him.

"What were you thinking?"

"The man at Tom's Cove.''

"Chincoteague Island?"

"Yes. The man with our children. Remember that he looked familiar?"

"Yes, I remember that, but you don't think... Do you think he was Ari?"

"Why not? We've never heard his voice, like Gibbs, but we've seen his photos and do you remember what we've said?"

"Yes. We've thought that his eyes and his smile were familiar to us," Tim remembered.

Tim and Tony exchanged a scared glance, widing their eyes. ''The pony's name..." started Tony.

"Was Ari's mother's name," Tim concluded, astonished. "So he was after us since that moment?"

"Maybe, even before that moment."

"Oh, my God," whispered Tim.

"I need to talk with Gibbs. Come on!" said Tony, sprinting out of the room.

"And Ziva?" asked Tim, following him downstairs.

"Later," answered Tony, taking his coat and his gun and going into the elevator with him.

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter!<p>

Reviews are always welcome


	7. Chapter 7

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you sooooo much!

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 7_

**On the road**  
>Along the M St., Ziva was driving slowly and thinking.<p>

_He can't be alive! I killed him! Gibbs was there with me and he saw his corpse too!... I touched him and he was cold... I saw his blood on the ground. I went to his funeral with my father... even if he had sent me here to kill Ari, he was really upset... He could have never pretended so well... Or could he?_

She turned on Maine Ave. and drove in the traffic, without seeing anything around her. _I'm losing everything, again... I can't!... Nobody will trust me, now... NO! ARI IS NOT ALIVE!... It's not possible. _She sobbed, angrily drying a tear on her cheek.

She was blocked in the traffic. She could see the Washington Monument not far in front of her. She turned and, on her right, behind some trees, she saw the Holocaust Memorial. She sobbed, shaking her head. She proceeded passing under Interstate 395 and, after a while, she took Independence Ave. She wasn't plotting a course. She was so upset. She just needed to clear her head.  
><em>Tony was so mad to me... and Tim too... I can't blame them... I'd have done the same thing... Ally is dead... and...<em>

Ziva swallowed. _Alice is pregnant again and Michael... and then Abby and... Gibbs... They're my family... They're all I have! _She stopped at a traffic light and read the name of the road on her left, _Ohio Drive... Tony. _she softly smiled. _He'll never forgive me if something happened to his family, because of Ari... NO! He's dead!_

She shook her head and said to herself, "You know that he's alive, Ziva ... Do not deny the evidence of the facts... I've seen him."

_At Providence Hospital... The white haired man... I didn't recognize him, but... his voice was so familiar._

She turned on Ohio Dr. and she passed the John Ericsson Memorial. She smiled slightly. _The inventor of the monitor... McGee's idol... I've never seen him so furious with anybody, but he's right... he could lose Mel too._

Ziva couldn't drive anymore. Her eyes were filled with tears, so she parked and got out of the car. The wind was cold on her face, but the sun was shining high in the blue sky. She crossed the little lawn in front of her and sat down on the grass along the Potomac River.

On her right, she could see the Arlington Memorial Bridge, where she had seen Lt. Roy Sanders for the first time. She smiled sweetly. _I've got to do something, but what? Everybody hates me and they're right... Will I ever find my place in this world? Will I ever have a normal life? I'm so tired of fighting for everything. I'm so tired of losing all the people I love._

Ziva looked at a little boat on the river. She 'saw' the images of her years at NCIS, the faces of every team member. Their smiles, their tears, thier laughs, their sorrows. They were her family.

She started crying silently. _I don't want to lose them. I've got to do something. I've got to talk with them... Gibbs... Yes, he'll listen to me... He'll understand... I hope so..._

Her cell rang, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Where are you?" asked Tony, immediately. He seemed worried, but not angry anymore.

"Tony, I needed to be alone," she sighed.

"I'm entering the Hospital, right now. We need to talk with you."

"Tony... you're right being angry... I..."

"No, I wasn't right," he said. "Ziva, I was wrong to doubt you."

"After what I did in the past, you have all the rights to doubt me,'' she stated. ''But Tony, I swear that..."

"You didn't know he was alive," he finished. "Listen, come here," he said kindly.

"Why?" she sniffed.

"I want to catch him."

"Me too," she sighed.

"We need... _I_ need your help," whispered Tony.

"Really?" she asked, doubtfully.

"Sure, probie," smiled Tony. "Come here, Ziva. We're waiting for you."

"I'm coming," said Ziva said as she stood up and run to her car. A soft smile appeared on her face. _They don't hate me! _

**Georgetown Uni Hospital**

When Ziva arrived at the Hospital, McGee waiting for her at the entrance. "Tony's waiting for us upstairs," he said, escorting her to the elevator. They didn't say anything else. Ziva was afraid of saying something wrong and Tim was still angry with her. He was just following Tony's orders.

Tony knocked on Gibbs' room door and went in.

"Boss, I ..." he stopped looking at Stephanie, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Come in, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Yes, I'm going," said Stephanie, standing up.

"Steph, thank you for your... gift," Gibbs softly said.

"Do not mention it, Jethro," she smiled.

"I think you need protection," said Gibbs as he looked at Tony.

"No, Jethro. It's not necessary," she said, but Gibbs was still looking at Tony.

"On it, Boss," said Tony. "Ma'am, I'll assign an agent," he said, going out and ordering agent Cole to stay with her.

As Stephanie went away with her bodyguard, Tony entered Gibbs' room smiling.

"Do not say a word, DiNozzo!" ordered Gibbs, glaring at him.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, Boss," said Tony, with a sly smile as he went to the window.

"Don't think it," replied Gibbs.

"Too late," Tony grinned as he turned to look at his boss and winked.

The door opened and Ziva and Tim went in.

A soon as Tim closed the door a heavy silent fell on them. They looked each other wordless. It was Tony who interruped the imbarassing situation.

"I think it's time to clear up everything," he said, looking at Ziva. She lowered her eyes.

"Yes, it's time!" said McGee, angrily, staring at her too.

"I'll explain everything," said Gibbs, but Ziva stopped him.

"No, it's up to me to talk," she swallowed. "It was I who killed Ari and not Gibbs. My father had sent me to DC, to kill him because he was out of control, but... I... I didn't come here with that purpose... I came here just to protect him at all costs."

"Even if you had to kill us?" asked Tim, seriously.

"Yes," she whispered, "You... all of you were nothing to me and he was my brother, so..."

"So, why did you kill he in the end?" Tony demanded to know. He was leaned against the window-sill.

"Ziva was listening to us when Ari was in my basement,'' Gibbs started. ''She heard everything he said about his hatred for their father and Israel and..."

"And I understood that all that he had done in his life was hate my father and my country. He just wanted revenge. He had killed Kate just to cause Gibbs pain."

"What?" Tony asked in disbelief as he headed to Gibbs' bed.

"Yes, he said to me that I reminded him of his father," explained the Boss.

"But why did he hate your father so much?" asked Tim, standing between Ziva and Gibbs' bed. Tony was on the other side of the bed.

"Because he forced Ari to be his mole in Hamas. My father sent Ari in Edinburgh to become a doctor so he could work with his mother in the Gaza camps. My father has never loved him or his mother... I doubt I has ever loved anyone,'' Ziva whispered as she shook his head and lowered her eyes.

"Ari thought that Eli David had killed his mother," said Gibbs. Tony and Tim turned and looked at him, widening their eyes.

"How?" asked Tony.

"Ari told me that his mother died as a result of a retaliatory Israeli strike on a day he was in Tel Aviv, visiting his father," answered Gibbs.  
>Tony shook his head and Tim asked as he lokked at Ziva, "Do you think it could be possible?" He was more astonished than angry now.<p>

"It could be," sighed Ziva. "For this reason Ari joined Hamas and became their mole in Mossad. Ari wanted to make you think that Gibbs commited suicide with his rifle and when he was about to kill him, so I..." she sobbed.

"You shot," sighed Tony. She nodded as salty tears streamed down her cheeks.

''So you decided to follow your father's orders in the end,'' Tony seriously stated. "And you lied to us because he thought you needed to protect Ziva from Mossad," Tony added as he looked at Gibbs.

"Yes. At that time I didn't know that she was following Eli's orders. I just thought that she had saved my life,'' Gibbs explained. "Only after we came back from Israel after Rivkin's death, Vance told me the truth."

''So, if you had killed or stopped Ari when your father ordered you, Kate... Kate would be still alive,'' Tony said as he looked at Ziva and tried to hide his anger. She just nodded. ''So Kate died because you...'' McGee started to say, but the anger and the pain were so deep and strong that he couldn't go on.

Ziva staggered and leaned against the wall on her left, as if someone had punched her. She looked at the men in front of her and saw just accusing glances. "Yes," she whispered. ''But I... I didn't think that Ari was... that he could... Oh, my God! I'm so sorry... I... if I could get back I would listen to all of you, but I can't...'' she cried as he hid her face in her hands and sat down on a chair next to Gibbs' bed.

Tony poured some water into a glass, rounded the bed. "Here, drink some water," he said as he gave her the glass. Then he turned towards Gibbs and asked, "Nothing else, Boss?" Sarcasm and anger clear in his voice.

"No, it's everything. Except that I saw Ari's corpse in my basement some years ago, but I heard his voice in my garage last night!" said him, angrily.

"I saw him too," Ziva whispered.

They looked her astonished, so she explained, "I didn't recognize him. I realized that I had seen him when Tony told me that Gibbs had heard his voice. He was at Providence Hospital and he asked me the time. His voice sounded familiar, but..."

"We've seen him too," said Tony as he look at Tim. It was Ziva and Gibbs' turn to look them, widening their eyes.

"At Tom's Cove. He was talking to Mel and Michael, but we didn't recognize him at the time," explained Tim.

"His eyes and his smile looked familiar to us, but nothing else," said Tony.

"So he's been after us since that moment," sighed Tim.

"Before..." said Tony.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked, giving voice to his, Gibbs and Ziva's surprise.

"I think... or better, at this point I'm quite sure that your car accident was not an accident. That man wanted to kill you and your family and not just to kill himself," said Tony.

McGee hid his face in his hands. "I can't believe it," he whispered as he looked at Tony and said, "So Alice's incident..."

"Yep," sighed Tony.

"I want him dead!" roared Tim, furiously.

"Me too," said Tony, quietly. His eyes filled with cold hate.

"But we've got to find him first," said Gibbs.

"Wait!" said Ziva. They looked at her. "We've seen his corpse and I've touched him. He was dead! He can't be alive!"

"Have you ever heard about plastic surgery?" grinned Tony.

"It's not possible!" said Tim.

"What? Convince someone of undergoing a plastic sugical operation, to become like you? If you convince a man of dying instead of you, as Ari has already done, you can do anything you want, trust me!" said Tony.

"He's right," sighed Gibbs, blinking against a wave of pain.

"Boss, you need some rest," said Tony.

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"I just need to stop Ari! Any ideas?" he asked, staring them.

Tony's cell rang, "DiNozzo... Yes, dad... Why?" he asked, turning pale. The others at looked him scared. "Where are you now?... Are you... and the agents?... Crap!... I'm coming!... No! I'm coming!" he shouted, snapping his cell shut.

"What's going on?" asked Tim, scared.

"Someone's tried to enter my father's room at 's been a shooting."

"What?" shouted Tim and Gibbs.

"They're safe, but an NCIS agent's been seriously wounded," Tony swallowed.

"Where are they now?" asked Tim, anxiously.

"My father has an apartment, registrered under false name, for his important clients. It's at Westbrooke Place Apartments. They're going there," Tony said really upset.

"I'm coming with you," Tim firmly said

"What about me?" asked Ziva, shocked and scared.

"Go back to NCIS. Talk to Vance and tell him everything. Then call your father and force him to tell you everything about Ari," Tony ordered.

"Tony, I..." she sighed.

"Ziva, do it! He knows something, trust me!" he said. He stopped on the doorway and looking her, he softly said, "I know it's hard for you, but I need you do this for all of us... including yourself.''

Tony took her aside and whispered, ''This is your chance to redeem yourself and close with the past. It's your last chance, Ziva. Do not screw up.''

Ziva looked at Tony's eyes and she finally understood that he was right. _I need to prove them that they can trust me. _She resolutely nodded.

TBC

* * *

><p>Review, please! Thank you :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

_**''A Ghost From the Past''**_

_Chapter 8_

**Washington** **DC .**  
>Tony and Tim arrived at 2201 N St. in less than 5 minutes. Tony had run all traffic lights. They entered the building and went straight to the elevators. They didn't even notice the loud waterfall in the hall and they blasted past the concierge, flashing their badges.<br>When they arrived at the 9th floor, Tony went to penthouse n.100, Tim followed. Outside the apartment's door there was NCIS Special Agent Dan Thorpe, with the gun in his hand.

"Tony, I'm sorry..." he started, opening the door.  
>"It's not your fault," said Tony, seriously, going into the apartment.<p>

The scene shocked them. Tony's father's bodyguard was near the door with a gun in his hand. Alice had Michael in her arms and Anthony Sr. has Mel in his arms. Their children were crying. The adults were pale and upset.

"Dad!" shouted Michael and Melanie, running to them.  
>Their fathers took them in their arms, hugging.<br>Tony went to Alice and hugged her too. She was trembling with fear. Tony kissed her hair, whispering, "I'm here, sweetheart."  
>"Mel, baby. Stop crying, I'm here now... shhhhhh... Daddy's here," Tim was whispering in her ear.<p>

Tony, still with his family in his arms, looked at his father and sighed, "Thank you, dad."  
>"I'd have liked to do more, but..." said the man, sadly.<br>"You did enough," smiled Tony.  
>"Thanks, Mr. DiNozzo," said Tim.<br>"Who was that man?" asked Tony's father.  
>"Did you see him?" asked Tony, surprised.<br>"Yes, I was near the door when he entered and he pulled me down on the floor, but... I've seen him."  
>"We were in the bedroom. We just heard struggling and some gunshots," sighed Alice, "Then... we came here," she said, trying to suppress a sob.<br>"McGee, do you have a photo?" asked Tony, fondling Michael's hair.  
>Tim took his iPhone out of his pocket and showed Mr. DiNozzo Ari's photo, asking, "Do you recognized him?"<br>The old man looked at the photo, but immediately adverted his eyes, sighing, "Yes, it's him."  
>"Who is?" whimpering Mel.<br>"A bad guy," answered her father. "Tony..."  
>"Yeah, there's no doubt anymore. He's alive," said Tony, swallowing.<p>

The two agents would have liked to stay with their families, but they had to catch Ari before he did any more damage. To them it was no longer just an NCIS investigation... they wanted vengeance!

"We've got to go now," sighed Tony, trying to put Michael in his wife's arms, but his son was clinging to his neck. "Michael, please," said Tony.  
>"No! Stay here daddy," he said, crying.<br>"Do not go, daddy!" said Mel, crying as well.

* * *

><p>Tony took Michael into one of the bedrooms. He sat down on the bed with his son on his knee.<br>"Michael, listen..."  
>"No!" the little boy shook his head as he closed his eyes.<br>"Mickey, please..."  
>"No!"<br>"Michael, I know that you're scared," said Tony and saw his son nodding. " I know, but I've got to go to catch that bad man, so he will never hurt you, or mommy or anyone else," he smiled sweetly. Michael looked at him. "I know that it's hard to understand, but..."  
>"Has he killed someone?" sobbed Michael, sniffing. Tony was surprised by his question.<br>Tony understood that he son was too smart and he couldn't lie to him. He has to be honest. "Yes," he sighed.  
>"Many people?" asked Michael, with his innocent look. Tony nodded and the child asked, "Did you know that people?"<br>"Some of them," sighed Tony, drying his son's little nose with his handkerchief.  
>"Aunt Ally too?" asked Michael, shocking his father.<br>"In certain way... yes," whispered Tony.  
>"And <em>la mia mamma<em>?" asked the child, with tears in his eyes.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Tony, wrinkling his forehead.<br>"He could kill mommy, right?" he sobbed as tears started falling from his eyes again.  
>Tony dried his son's cheeks and said, "<em>La mamma<em> is safe now, and you, Mel and gran-dad too. You're safe here, ok?" He smiled sweetly, caressing his son's cheek.  
>Michael nodded and resolutely said, "Ok. You can go, but..." he sobbed.<br>"I'll be back very soon. I promise," said Tony, hugging his son. "And when I come back, you, mommy, and I will go to Disneyland," sighed Tony, kissing his son's hair.

* * *

><p>Tim sat down on a sofa with Mel on his knees.<br>"Please, daddy. Don't go... stay here," cried Mel.  
>"Mel, baby... I'd like to stay here, but I can't. I've got to catch that bad man."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because, he..." Tim stopped, thinking about Ally, "He could do lots of bad things."<br>"What?"  
><em>You're just a little more than 2 years, but you're not a baby anymore... sadly.<em> thought Tim, looking at her blue eyes. He said, "He could hurt people."  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't know, but I've got to stop him," he smiled, sweetly.  
>"No! Uncle Tony can do it!" she shouted.<br>"He needs my help. We've got to work together."  
>"Uncle Gibbs?" she asked.<br>"He can't. He's not feeling very well," sighed her father.  
>"Does he have the flu?" she asked, innocently. Tim just looked at her and she said, "Has that bad man hurt him?"<br>Tim was really surprised by his daughter question. He nodded and said, "Mel..."  
>"If you help UncleTony, where will I go?"<br>"You'll stay here. It's safe here,'' then smiling he added, "Scout's honor! When everything is finshed, we'll stay together."  
>"Promise?" she asked, sniffing. Tim nodded.<br>Mel nodded and hugged him, kissing his cheek. He hugged her, kissing her red curls.

* * *

><p>Tony reassured Alice and left Michael with her. Then, before going away with McGee, he went into the little kitchen with his father.<br>"Tony, I'd have liked to do more for them. I'd have liked to protect them better, but..." said his father.  
>"Dad, trust me, you've done a very good job," smiled Tony, sincerely. His father smiled as well. "Dad, I still need your help."<br>"Tell me," he said. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was a business man who went straight to the heart of the matter.  
>"I... I entrust all of them to you now," sighed Tony. <em>And I hope I'm not making a mistake.<em> He thought. It was so hard to trust his father.  
>"Sure," said the older man.<br>"I'll send you some more agents, but pay attention to everything."  
>"Okay."<br>Before going out of the kitchen Tony added, "Dad, Alice's pregnant, so..."  
>"Really?" he smiled. "Do not worry. I'll take care of her. You figure out how to catch that bastard and I'll think about all of them."<br>"Thanks, Dad," sighed Tony, hugging his father for the first time in a long time.

**NCIS Headquarter, Navy Yard.**  
>The director's secretary wasn't at her desk. Ziva was outside Vance's office. She had tried knocking already 3 times, but she had stopped each time. The last two convesations that they'd had privately, hadn't been so friendly. She hated to admit it, but she was a little scared of facing the Director again.<p>

_You've got to do it, Ziva. I've got to do it for my friends... family. I've faced terrorists, killers, and all kinds of danger and now... Am I afraid of facing a normal man? No way! I've got just talk to him and tell him the truth... I didn't do anything wrong this time! If you want you can be a tough ninja again, Ziva... Just do it!_ Ziva thought and knocked the door.

"Come in," said Vance, from inside.  
>Ziva opened the door and went in, saying, "Director, I need to tal.." she stopped, shocked.<p>

Her father was smiling at her. Eli David was standing in front of her. Ziva's heart skipped a beat. She swallowed.  
>"Shalom<em>, <em>Ziva," he smiled, going to her. She withdrew. He stopped. "Ziva..." he sighed.  
>"Agent David, what can I..." started Vance.<br>"Where's Ari?" she abruptly asked her father.  
>"Ziva, I don't know what..."<br>"Where's Ari?" she shouted, facing him.

They looked each other for a long moment. Eli lowered his eyes. "Where is he?" she shouted again.  
>"David, Ari is dead," said Vance.<br>"Are you sure, Director? Or has he just lied to us again?" she said, angrily, looking at her father.  
>"Eli?" asked Vance, doubtfully.<br>"You knew he was alive, didn't you?" Ziva accused him. "Answer me!" she said, beating his arm.

Vance was shocked by her anger. He looked Eli and he saw him nodding. _He knew and he didn't say anything, bastard!_

"I had information about him some years ago, but it was so incomplete that I thought they were just fake rumors..."  
>"Have you verified those 'rumors'?" asked Vance,sarcastically.<br>"Yes, I have, but I didn't find anything."  
>"But?" asked Ziva.<br>"11 months ago. I sent two agents to Yemen on undercover mission."  
>"Who?" asked Ziva.<br>"Jacob Sharf and Adam Levi," sighed her father.  
>Ziva and Vance looked each other and she nodded. "I trust them."<br>"They were searching an Al-Qaeda cell and..." Eli swallowed. "Adam's sure that he saw Ari with some members of that cell,'' Eli sighed. ''About 10 months ago I recieved a photo."  
>"From who?" asked Ziva, angrily.<br>"Adam," he sighed, then he opened a bag and give Vance a file. He opened it and sighed, then he gave Ziva a photo.

She looked that picture and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "He's alive."  
>"We tried to catch him, but he slipped away before our arrival. We don't know where he has gone," said Eli.<br>"Here. He's here," Ziva whispered. "And he's trying to kill all my friends and their families!" she shouted angrily.  
>"One is already gone, actually." Vance seriously said.<br>"Who?" asked Director David, shocked.  
>"Agent McGee's wife," said Leon, staring at him, "When McGee finds out it was Ari he'll ..."<br>"He'll want vengeance. He'll come to you and. I'll not stop him or anyone else," said Ziva, glacially.  
>"Eli, I expect your collaboration," said Vance, firmly. Director David nodded.<br>"Do you have intel on where he is now?" asked Ziva.  
>"No... well... he... no, it's impossible," said Eli.<br>"What?" asked Vance.  
>"Ari knows all Mossad safe houses, but I don't think that he'll never use one of them."<br>"Why not? It would be the last place where we'd go to looking for him," said Ziva.  
>"You could be right Agent David," smiled Vance. He was starting to trust her.<p>

Someone knocked the office door. "Come in," said Vance.  
>"Director," said Tony, opening the door. He stopped, looking at Eli David. With a sarcastic smile, Tony said, "Director David! Are you here for a 'visit'? Sorry, but my arm has totally mended, you can't hurt me anymore. Or you'll send another agent to brake... I don't know... my neck, this time?"<br>"DiNozzo, why are you here?" asked Vance, grinning.  
>"I suppose you already knew why I'm here, Director," grinned Tony, angrily.<br>"I didn't tell him yet, Tony. I was interrogating my father about Ari," said Ziva, giving Tony the photo. "He's alive," she sighed.  
>"I know. My father has seen him and he recog..." started Tony.<br>"Your father?" asked Vance.  
>"Yes, Director. I came here to tell you that a few hours ago, Ari tried to kill or kidnap my son, my wife, my father, and McGee's daughter. They are in a safe place now, but an NCIS agent has been badly wounded and he's in surgery now. He was on protection detail," said Tony, staring at Eli, furious.<br>"Eli?" said Vance.  
>"I'll give you a list of all our safe houses here in DC," he sighed.<br>"And ex-safe houses too," said Tony, seriously.  
>"It'll take time to find out all of them," lied Eli.<br>"It's not true and, even if it were true, we do not care!" said Ziva. The man just nodded.  
>"I want Mossad's safe houses in Virginia and Maryland too," said Vance.<br>"But..." said Director David.  
>"You owe it us," Director Vance stared at him, the other man just nodded.<br>"DiNozzo, David, leave us alone now, please," said Vance.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva went downstairs to their desks.<br>"Ziva, are you ok?" asked Tony, standing in front of her.  
>"Yes," she sighed, sitting down on her chair.<br>"Sure?"  
>"No," she whispered. Tony sat down on her desk, staring at her and smiling softly. She said, "Why did he act that way? He knew that Ari was alive many months ago. Why didn't he tell us? I don't understand," she sighed.<br>"Sometimes it's impossible to understand people, Ziva."  
>"But, he's my father!"<br>"It's doesn't me, I know from experience," winked Tony, sadly.  
>"Yes," sighed Ziva. "Maybe I should go back to Israel and..."<br>"Are you crazy?" laughed Tony. "You won't go anywhere, Miss David! You've got to stay here and work with us... and... uhm... if you went away, I would be in trouble with my family..."  
>"What?" asked Ziva, frowning.<br>"Ziva, I'm not blind. My cousin Bobby likes you very much," winked Tony.  
>"Oh... you... so Alice told you that I already met him. I mean, before Tom's Cove."<br>"Before Tom's Cove? And Alice knew everything?" asked Tony, raising his eyebrows.  
>"I begged her not to tell you anything... it's not her fault."<br>Tony laughed and said, "Women's secrets?... Great!" He stood up and walked over to his desk. "Let's get back to work now. I've sent McGee to the hospital to update Gibbs. I don't know how much time he'll stay at the hospital, without running here," smiled Tony. "Do you have someone you can contact at Mossad?"  
>"I could talk with the agent that took Ari's photo. I trust him."<br>"Good. I'll check Mossad's safe houses," said Tony, then he called Director Vance to ask him about the list.

**Georgetown Uni Hospital .**  
>McGee had just updated his Boss and now he had a lot of problems that keep him in the hospital and not run to NCIS.<br>"Boss, you can't leave the hospital yet. It's too soon. You've been in surgery, what? Less than 12 hours ago?" he said. Gibbs was glaring at him, "Boss, please. I'm begging you. You need rest and Tony can manage this mess." Gibbs looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Tim added, "He's a good leader, Boss," grinned.  
>"I know, Tim... and now you know it as well," grinned Gibbs.<br>"Yes, Boss," sighed Tim, smiling.  
>"But he needs your help, McGee."<br>"Yes. I'm going to see Abby and then I'll go back to NCIS, but please... Stay here!" said Tim, smiling.  
>"Deal, but you update me!" ordered Gibbs.<br>"On it, Boss," said Tim, practically running out of the room.

Timothy went into Abby's room at ICU.  
>The room was dark, except for Abby's bed. There were no sounds, except for her heart beat.<p>

He went to her bed and stayed, looking at her. She was so defenseless and pale. Even more than usual. No black lipstick. No mascara. No black eye-liner. No pig-tails. No laughs. No jokes. No hugs. Just silence. A heavy silence.

Tim knew that he had to go back to NCIS, but he couldn't leave her alone. He sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his.  
>"Hey, Abby... Its.. Its Timmy, in case you were wondering," he whispered. "You'll be fine very soon, do not worry... If you knew what's going on," he sniffined. "I've... I've got news... Bad news, actually... Ari's alive and it was he who made all this mess... Gibbs... he's wounded Gibbs too and..." he smiled. "Tony is in charge now... He's the Boss, and... well, he's not so bad, actually... Ari has tried to..." Tim suddenly stopped. Abby was lightly squeezing his hand. "Abs... can you hear me?" he asked, swallowing. "Abby..." he whispered.<p>

She mumbled and slowly she opened her eyes. Abby's eyes roved for a while, then she fixed her glance on Tim's face.  
>"Hi, Abs," he whispered, happy and relieved.<br>"Timmy..." she whispered.  
>"Yes, Abby," he smiled, sniffing.<br>"It was..." she tried to say.  
>"Do not talk... I'm calling a doctor," he said, but she was still squeezing his hand.<br>"It was a bomb... in my fridge," she whispered, exhausted.  
>"We know... May I call a doctor now?" he asked, smiling. She let go of his hand.<p>

While the doctor was with Abby, Tim called Tony to tell him the good news, then he talked to the doctor. The man told him that Miss Sciuto was in fair terms, considering all she had gone through. He also said that they needed to test the patient with other exams, but he was optimistic. He thought that she would completely recover.

"May I see her?" asked Tim.  
>"Just a moment. She needs rest," said the doc.<p>

Tim went into Abby's room.  
>"Abby?" he whispered.<br>"Timmy," she said, opening her eyes "You look terrible," she whispered.  
>"Me? You're not much better!" he smiled. "I've got to go back to NCIS now."<br>"Yes. How are the others?" she asked.  
>"We're fine. Do not worry," he lied, so as not to stress her.<br>"Where's Gibbs?"  
>"He's busy," he lied, again.<br>"McGee, look at me. Where is Gibbs?" she insisted.  
>"Ari... "<br>"Ari?" she asked, astonished.  
>"Ok... promise me that you'll stay calm and I..."<br>"I'm calm... tell me,'' Abby said as she took a deep breath and winced as her ribs hurt.  
>"Ari's alive and he's made all this mess. He's hurt Gibbs," Tom said and she opened her mouth, shocked. "But he'll be fine. We have some problems that oblige him to stay here, instead of coming to NCIS," grinned Tim.<br>Abby nodded, smiling. She was exhausted so McGee said, "Now, you sleep and I'll go to NCIS. I'll come back later with Tony and Ziva. Ok?" he smiled. She nodded again, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Abby and... welcome back," he said, kissing her forehead.  
>"'Night, Tim," she mumbled, falling asleep.<p>

**NCIS Squadroom .**  
>When McGee stepped out of the elevator, he found Ziva at her desk, talking to someone in Hebrew, while Tony was standing in front of the plasma, looking at a map of Virginia, Maryland, and Washington DC.<p>

"Hey, Tony, what are you looking at?" asked Tim, putting his gun into a drawer.  
>"Do you see all those red and green points on the map?" asked Tony, still looking at the plasma.<br>"Yeah?" said Tim.  
>"We think that Ari could be at a Mossad's safe house, but unfortunately, red points are Mossad's current safe houses and green points are ex-safe houses."<br>"They're at least 30!" said McGee, surprised.  
>"36, actually," said Tony, thoughtfully. "It will take too much time to check all of them. Some of them are in the middle of nowhere!"<br>"Do you really think that Ari could be at one of them?"  
>"I'm not sure, but it's a start."<br>"I could check them with satellite. We could find a sign of human presence."  
>"Do it," said Tony. Tim went to his desk and started woking on his computer. Tony cell rang, "DiNozzo... Yes?... When?... Thanks." he sighed, closing his eyes and hanging up.<br>"What's happened, Tony ?" asked McGee.  
>"Agent Simmons died 15 minutes ago, in surgery," sighed Tony.<br>"The agent on protection detail?" asked Ziva. Tony nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
>"Another good reason to kill... uhm, catch Ari," said Tony angrily. Then he asked Ziva, "What you got?"<p>

She went to him and said, "Adam told me that he had taken Ari's picture in Sa'an, Yemen. Recently he talked to a man who told him that Hamas and Al-Qaeda have sent some men to US. They have left from Aden Port on a cargo ship. They were coming here."  
>"Where?" asked Tony, turning to her.<br>"East Coast, Baltimore. Their ship's name is Albatros. Adam told me that they're planning an attack on American soil, but he doesn't know the target or the device. He'll try to find out something."  
>"Good," said Tony, seriously.<br>"What are you thinking?" asked Ziva.  
>"Maybe Ari's come here with that terrorist cell, but he's not here for an attack. He's here for vengeance. We're his target and we already know the weapon that he wants to use."<br>"Gibbs' rifle," sighed Ziva.  
>"Yep, but if you want to kill a man with a rifle you can't be in another town, you've got to be close to your target. Ari's here in DC or in the neighborhood," said Tony, then turning to McGee, "Tim, check the houses reacheable in 30-40 minutes from DC."<br>"On it."  
>"Ziva, you know him and his training better than us. What is he doing and thinking now?" asked Tony.<br>"Probably he's hidden in one of those safe houses, but it has to be abandoned for very long time,'' she answered pacing the bullpen. ''Or he could be at a motel. The best hidy-hole is in a crowd or a city," she said. Looking at Tony, she asked, "Why are you grinning?"  
>"You said 'hidy-hole,' " he smiled.<br>"Yes, so?"  
>"It's an American word. You're finally using American slang," he smiled.<br>"Sure. I'm going to become an American citizen!" grinned Ziva.  
>"So Ari could be everywhere," sighed Tony.<br>"Yes, and he'll stay in that _hidy-hole,_" she winked. "For a while, so when we're..."  
>"When we're off our guard he'll hit us," said Tony, thoughtfully. "We need a lead,'' he hissed. ''If we had that credit card," he sighed.<p>

"Maybe I've got something!" exclaimed McGee.  
>"Maybe, McGee?" said Tony, impersonating Gibbs' voice and going with Ziva at Tim's desk. All three of them were smiling.<br>"There's a house at 2980 Stanton Ave., Silver Spring, Maryland that has something strange," said McGee.  
>"What?" asked Ziva.<br>"Well, it's on Mossad ex-safe houses' list. That house has been abandoned and empty for a very long time, but 3 days ago some neighbors called the PD, because they saw a man going in and out of that house, during the night."  
>"Very good, Probie!" said Tony, slapping him on the shoulder. "Grab your gear! Let's go!" he ordered.<br>On the stairs NCIS Director Leon Vance and Mossad Director Eli David were looking at them, worried. Ari would never surrender without a fight.

* * *

><p>Not bothering to run down the stairs, Vance called Tony on his cell.<br>"DiNo..." he answered, walking into the elevator.  
>"Where are you going?" Vance interrupted him.<br>"Director. We've got a lead ," answered him, going to the car with his colleagues.  
>"Did you find Ari?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"You should have informed me! And you need covering agents."<br>"Director, we..."  
>"It's an order DiNozzo. Where are you going?"<br>"Director," said Tony, starting the engine.  
>"DiNozzo! Where are you going?" shouted Vance. "I don't want to lose other agents!"<br>"2980 Stanton Ave., Silver Spring, Maryland," sighed Tony.  
>"I'm sending you some agents. Wait for them! It's an order!"<br>"Deal," sighed Tony, closing his cell. _Maybe Vance is right, but... Gibbs has taught us to work as a team. We work better alone._

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter! Ciao :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for you support, guys!

- Somr curse. Sorry :)

_**''A Ghost From the Past''**_

_Chapter 9._

**2980 Stanton Ave., Silver Springs**_**, **_**MD**_**.**_  
>It was a small house, hidden behind trees and bushes and it seemed that it had been empty for a very long time. Tony, McGee and Ziva took their weapons.<br>"McGee, Ziva, on the rear," whispered Tony. "I'll take the front."  
>"Tony... the covering agents," whispered Tim.<br>"Do you wanna wait for them?" said Tony, in a low voice. Tim and Ziva grinned, shaking their heads.

They took position.

"Tony, nothing on the back," Ziva whispered in the microphone.  
>"Same here," he answered. "Ready? On my mark... go!" ordered.<br>They entered slowly and silently. They checked the house, but nobody was there.  
>"Tony?" said McGee.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Look," said Tim, pointing at the table next to him. "Do you recognize those sunglasses?"<br>"Yes," said Tony. They were the sunglasses that Ari wore at Tom's Cove.  
>"I've got something," said Ziva, from the other room.<p>

Tony and Tim reached her. On the bed there were some clothes and on a little table lay Ari's wigs, the fake bears and moustache.

They heard a car's drive up and Tony went out.  
>"Agent DiNozzo?" asked one of the four NCIS Agents.<br>"Yes."  
>"Agent Sharp. Director Vance sent us here to help you."<br>"Thanks. The house is empty. We're gathering the evidence," said Tony, seriously.  
>"What about us?"<br>"Check the ground around here and talk to the neighbors. Call me if you find out something important," said Tony, before going back into the house.

While they were gathering the evidence, Tony opened the night table's drawer in Ari's bedroom and found a big and heavy envelop. He opened it.  
>"Crap!" he cursed, closing his eyes for a moment.<br>"What's going on?" asked Tim, who was looking into the wardrobe.  
>"Look... our lives are in here," said Tony, showing him lots of sheets of paper.<br>"What?" asked Tim, taking some sheets. "Oh my God," he whispered. He was reading a dossier about Melanie.  
>"He knows every single movement that we've done in the last 9 months... at least," sighed Tony. "Wait! There's another envelope," he said taking another one out of the drawer. He sighed, "Photos... photos of all of us."<br>"All?" asked Tim.  
>"There are Michael's photos at kindergarten, Alice's photos in Georgetown Uni Hospital's garden and Alice, Michael, and I,'' Tony shook his head. ''I can even tell you the exact date," said Tony, angrily, "4th of April. We were at Tidal Basin for Cherry Blossom Festival Parade,'' He looked at Tim and added, ''Here, these are for you," and gave his colleague some photos.<br>"Oh, my God," whispered Tim, looking at them, "Mel at crechè... Ally, Mel, and I at Rock Creek Park in May and... Ally outside the Landon School, where she taught," sniffed Tim, upset as well.

"Tony, Agent Sharp needs to..." said Ziva coming from the garden, but she stopped, looking at them. "What's going on? You're so pale!"  
>"Look," said Tim, giving her the photos.<br>"What... crap, he was after you since..." she sighed.  
>"Not just us," Tony stopped her, giving her some other pictures. "He was after you too."<br>"Oh, my God," whispered Ziva.  
>"He was after all of us. There are photos of Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer and even Vance," said Tony angrily, throwing at least 40 photos on the bed.<br>"And now?" asked Ziva, shocked.  
>"What were you tellng me?" asked Tony.<br>"Oh, yeah... Sharp's got something for you, outside."

Tony went out and Agent Sharp informed him that a neighbor told him that he saw a man going into the house during the night and he photographed him. Tony took the photos and thanked the man, then he went back to the house. _Sometimes nosy neighbors are very useful!_

Ziva and McGee were still gathering evidence in the bedroom.  
>"Have you checked the bathroom?" asked Tony, entering the bedroom.<br>"Not yet," they answered.  
>"I'll do it. Ziva, bag and tag these photos, please," said Tony, before going into the bathroom.<p>

After about 30 minutes, McGee entered the bathroom as well.  
>"Did you find something important?" he asked Tony.<br>"No, just toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, razor and painkillers," he answered, seriously, showing him some evidence bags.

Tony went to the shower door, but he heard a strange noise. He stopped.  
>"What's that?" asked Tim.<br>"Don't know," said Tony, walking on the tile again. They heard the same noise. Tony kneeled down. There were 4 tiles, not fixed well. He removed them and found a metal box. He stood up with the box in his hands and went to the kitchen with McGee.  
>"I put everything into the car," said Ziva, coming from outside. "What's that?" she asked, pointing the box.<br>"Don't know," said Tim.  
>"Ziva, open it... but be careful, it might be rigged," said Tony.<p>

In the metal box there were: 3 false passports with Ari's photo, but with false names; 2 false driving licenses; $1,500 in cash and... a blue credit card!  
>"This has to be the credit card taken form Palmer's car," said Ziva.<br>"So Ari stole the car to take his own credit card," said McGee. "You were right, Tony. He just wanted this card," he concluded, looking at Tony.  
>"I'm always right, McGenius!" grinned Tony.<br>"This is the only link between the dead terrorist and Ari," said Ziva.  
>"Now we've a lead. We can check all his card movements," said McGee.<br>"Let's go back to NCIS," said Tony.

Not far from them, hidden behind some trees, a man was looking at them.

_Bastards! They've found my hideout! My father has given them the list... I'll kill you... all of you... even you, my sweet sister! You've killed me once, you'll not kill me twice!... I'll destroy you, your families, and your relatives!... I need another safe place, now... but where?... I'll find something, I'm smarter than all of you. You'll never find me... never!_"

Ari snuck away through the brush.

**NCIS Headquarter .  
><strong>McGee was typing on his keyboard, checking all Ari's credit card movements. Ziva was on the phone with Mossad Officer Adam Levi. Tony was in Abby's lab, with Patrick Webb, their temporary Forensic Analist and McGee's friend.  
>"I've found a clear finger print on the credit card and I'm searching it on AFIS," said Patrick. "And I've also found some hair in the wigs, so I'm searching DNA."<br>"How much time?" asked Tony, impatiently.  
>"Well, considering that I've received this evidence just a few..." he started.<br>"Pat! How much time?" asked Tony. _No, please... not another McGeek!_  
>"Oh... 16 hours?" asked.<br>"I give you 10," said Tony.  
>"But it's not possib..."<br>"What about terrorist's laptop. Did you find something?" Tony interruped him.  
>"I've decoded the password, but there are 3 firewalls, one harder than the others. I'm working on it, but if I have to check this new evidence, I..."<br>"Can't you do both things?" asked Tony nervously and thinking. _I miss ourmulti-functioning Abby so much!_  
>"I... I'm very busy and I..."<br>"I don't care... just do it!" said Tony, going out. Involuntarily, he was behaving exactly like Gibbs.

* * *

><p>When Tony went out of the elevator his cell rang, so he answered, going to vending machine and thinking. <em>Now I undestand Gibbs... I need a coffee even though I don't like it!<em>  
>"DiNozzo," he said, putting some coins into the hot-drink machine.<br>"Sit-rep!" said a well-known voice.  
>"Boss. How are you?"<br>"I said: SIT-REP!"  
>"Are you nervous?" Tony grinned.<br>"What do you think, DiNozzo? I'm here and I can't do anything! So..."  
>"We've found Ari's hideout," smiled Tony.<br>"Where?"  
>"At a Mossad ex-safe house and we've found the blue credit card too, Boss. It's Ari's credit card. McGee's checking it."<br>"Good... but you said Mossad?" Gibbs asked, surprise clear in his voice.  
>"Yep. Director David is here," sighed Tony, drinking.<br>"What?" asked Gibbs, really surprised.  
>"He knew that Ari was alive. He received the first information some years ago and thought they were just rumors, but..." Tony swallowed. "About 10 months ago he got the confirmation that he was alive."<br>"How is Ziva?" asked Gibbs, concerned.  
>"Oh... she's upset, but she's trying to react. Boss, we've found at least 40 photos. Ari has tailed all of us for many months, even Ziva," sighed Tony.<br>"He wants all of us dead," sighed Gibbs.  
>"Yep... but there's more," sighed Tony.<br>"More?" asked Gibbs .  
>"Yes. A Mossad Officer told Ziva that Ari has come here from Aden, Yemen. He was on a cargo ship named Albatros, with some Hamas and Al-Qaeda terrorists. They arrived at Baltimore Port some months ago and Mossad is sure that they're planning an attack on American soil, but we don't know the target or the method."<br>"Why didn't they tell us anything?" asked Gibbs, really angry.  
>"I don't know. I think Vance is asking Director David about it, right this moment," grinned Tony.<br>"And CIA or FBI?" asked Gibbs, really angry.  
>"Uhm... I've tried to talk to Kort..."<br>"You called Kort?" asked Gibbs, really surprised. He knew how Tony hated that man.  
>"Yep, but he isn't in US, so I called Fornell and he gave us a name," said Tony, taking out from his pocket a little pad. "A certain Hamed Yussef. Well, Fornell did it just as a personal favour. Nothing is official."<br>"Did you talk to him?"  
>"Someone talked to him yesterday. Later I'll have a briefing," sighed Tony.<br>"So, you're following 2 investigations, at the same time," said Gibbs, thoughtfully.  
>"Yep," sighed Tony. He was really tired.<br>"What are you doing now?" asked Gibbs, grinning. He was sure of Tony's answer.  
>"I'm drinking a coffee. Boss, no, I understand your need for caffeine," sighed Tony, brushing his face.<br>"I'm coming there!" said Gibbs.  
>"No! No way! You've got to stay there!"<br>"Tony, you need my help."  
>"Yes, but we... I don't want to risk your life, so please, stay there. I'll call you back in 5 hours, I promise," said Tony.<br>"3 hours," said Gibbs.  
>"Deal, 3 hours and... uhm... In the meantime, you could ask Stephanie to come there," Tony teased.<br>"DiNozzo!"  
>"What? You need company and she's so..."<br>"Stop it!"  
>"I can't see you, Boss, but... I feel your slap on my head," grinned Tony. "But I was serious about Steph..." he heard a click on the phone. "He hung up," smiled Tony, closing his cell and going upstairs to Director's office.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come in, DiNozzo," said Vance, from his desk.<br>"Are you alone, Director? Where's our 'favorite visitor'?" asked Tony, grinning.  
>"He's gone," winked Vance, "So you found Ari's house?"<br>"Yes and lots of proofs that he's tailed all of us for a very long time," sighed Tony, standing in front of him.  
>"And you didn't wait for the other agents?" he said, grinning. Tony just looked at him with innocent eyes and the director said, "You didn't follow my order, DiNozzo."<br>"I couldn't, Director."  
>"No, you didn't want to because you're like Gibbs," Vance sighed as a soft smile appeared on his face. Tony grinned. "So, now we have 2 simultaneous investigations," said Vance, standing up and going to the bar.<br>"Yep," said Tony.  
>"Do you want some?" asked Vance, showing him a bottle of whiskey.<br>"No, thanks," sighed Tony, lightly smiling and hiding a yawn.  
>"Tired?" asked Vance, Tony nodded so the older man said. "Sit down. It's late and you'd need some rest."<p>

"Yep, all of us need it," sighed Tony, sitting down at the table. Vance sat down in front of him. Tony has a sad look in his eyes so Leon asked, "What are you thinking, DiNozzo?"  
>"I was thinking about the last time I sat at this table, Director."<br>"When did it happen?" asked Vance, drinking the whiskey.  
>"Some years ago. After LaGrenouille Mission... Gibbs, Jenny... ehm, I mean, Director Shepard and I," sighed Tony.<br>"Bad moments?" he asked, softly. He wanted to know Tony better. He was starting to think that Gibbs' senior field agent was a really good agent and mature man, not a juvenile boy that played the cop.  
>"Yep," sighed Tony, looking the table. "My car exploded, someone had tried to kill me and my girlfriend... Jeanne... I'd just confessed to her all my lies and I thought that I'd screwed up the mission and... my life too,'' Tony took a deep breath. ''Yeah, they're really bad memories.''<p>

"You didn't screw up the mission."  
>"Ya' think, Director?"<br>"Kort told Benoit who you really were and what your mission was."  
>"Yeah. It seems that it happened a lifetime ago," sighed Tony.<br>"Yes, you're a husband and a father now," Vance added. "And... a great team leader too, DiNozzo."  
>Tony looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Thanks," he smiled and said, "I have to get back to our investigations now."<br>"Yeah, I thought of giving Anti-Terrorism Dept. the investigation on terror attack."  
>"But, we've been on it since the beginning!" objected Tony.<br>"You can't follow 2 investigations, especially this kind of investigation."  
>"You could give us another agent... But he should be a very good one," grinned Tony.<br>"Of course. Any names I should look into?"  
>"Yes. I've got the perfect agent," grinned the team leader, again.<br>"Really? Tell me!" said the director, really curious.  
>"Leon Vance," winked Tony.<br>"What? Are you kidding?"  
>"No, I'm very serious, Director. If you became NCIS Director, you must have been a very good Special Agent. So you could follow the terror attack investigation with us... I mean, you could be a Field Agent again," Tony smiled. He knew that Vance couldn't resist to that temptation. Vance was still an agent at heart.<br>"Very smart, DiNozzo," grinned the man. "You know that I could never have said no to this challenge."

Tony smiled and and Leon said, "Deal. My wife will kill me, but... Ok, I'll be back in the field."  
>They standed up, shaking hands. Then Tony went back to the squadroom.<p>

**Next days .**  
>The next days were really tough for all of them.<br>Tony, Ziva, and McGee worked night and day to find Ari, but he seemed to have disappeared.

Vance worked really hard too, and even if he liked to be a field agent again, he couldn't find a concrete lead to locate the terrorist cell. He interrogated Hamed Youssef and verified all information the man has given him, but it wasn't enough to find the terrorists or even determine their target. Every piece of information pointed to an empty and long abandoned dept at 1047 S Dukeland St, Baltimore, MD.

Alice, Michael, Melanie, and Tony's father stayed at Westbrooke Place Apartments, with some agents assigned to their protection. It wasn't easy to keep two little children into an apartment without going out or hardly ever seeing their fathers. It was hard for adults too.

The only good news arrived from the hospital. Abby was recovering very well and the test results were very positive. A few more days and she'd be the usual Abby again.

After the doctor has removed the stiches, Gibbs signed some documents and left the Hospital. Stephanie took him home and stayed to help him.

**Five days** **later . At NCIS Squadroom .**  
>It was about 0700 a.m. at NCIS the squad room. Ziva, Tony, and McGee were at their desks. When the elevator door opened, a pale Gibbs exited.<br>"Gibbs?" said Tony. "What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up and going to him.  
>"Boss," said McGee, surprised.<br>"Gibbs, you should be at home," objected Ziva.

Gibbs sat down at his desk, glaring at her. All three of them were standing in front of him.  
>"How are you, Boss?" asked Tim, concerned.<br>"I'm fine. Update me!" he sighed, already tired.  
>"Gibbs, I insist... You have to be..." started Ziva.<br>"Agent David, I'm fine!" said him, ashing her with a glance.  
>"You do not seem so fine, Boss," said Tony.<br>"Boss?" asked Gibbs, raising his eyebrows. "This is your case. You're the Boss, DiNozzo."  
>"I don't think so, Gibbs. I'm not a good Boss, at all... The investigation has it a brick wall and I do not have any ideas on how to move forward," said Tony, disheartened.<p>

Gibbs stood up and went to his personal 'office' with Tony. As usual, when the doors closed, he stopped the elevator. Then, leaning heavily against the elevator wall, he said, "Are you losing your self-confidence?"  
>"Yes," sighed Tony. "I can't find anything important! I've got to think about all of them! I'm afraid for my family!... I don't know, Gibbs," he sighed as he shook his head.<br>"Stop thinking as a father, or as a husband, or even just as a friend!" said Gibbs.  
>"I can't," said Tony, with tears in his eyes. "You haven't seen my son's eyes, when I left him at my father's apartment... You haven't seen his tears and... the fear in Alice's eyes."<br>"Tony," whispered Gibbs, softly. "I know, it's hard... I know, trust me... but you've got to keep going for them."  
>"Yeah... but how?" Tony looked at Gibbs.<br>"What did I tell you, when we re-opened Renny's case?"  
>"Trust your gut," smiled Tony softly.<br>"And... "  
>"And, what?" asked Tony, surprised.<br>"I told you that I was proud of you and I still am," sighed Gibbs. "What is your gut telling you now?"  
>"Ari's not so far from DC. He stole your rifle because he..."<br>"He wants to use it," concluded Gibbs.  
>"Exactly. But he seems to have disappeared. He's nowhere."<br>"Has Ziva learned something from her ex-colleague?"  
>"Yes, but all the intel we've gained is only relevant to the terrorist attack, and Vance is in charge of that."<br>"Vance?" asked Gibbs, raising his eyebrows.  
>"Yes," smiled Tony, "I've... ehm... I challenged him."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I asked him to be a field agent again and help us on terror attack investigation and..."<br>"He couldn't resist the temptation," grinned Gibbs. "So you two are getting along very well now," he teased his SFA.  
>"Well, 'very well' might be a bit much, '' Tony grinned. ''We could say that we started trusting one another."<br>"Is he doing a good job?" asked Gibbs, winking.  
>"Oh, yeah! Yesterday he argued with FBI's Director, because he interrogated Yussef without their permission," smiled Tony.<br>"Good. Very good... about our investigation?  
>"Not so good," sighed Tony.<br>"If he wants to use my rifle, as you said, he has to be close to his target, and his target is..."  
>"Us. I thought the same thing, but where could he be? We are always undersurveillance so he can't shoot us..." Tony trailed off as he looked at Gibbs.<br>"Yeah?" said Gibbs, grinning. They had the same idea.  
>"If we're always under strict surveillance, he'll never come out of his hideout."<br>"Yeah? So?"  
>"Do you think that I should remove the protection detail?"<br>"What do you think, Tony?"  
>"It's really dangerous, Boss."<br>"Would you risk your life to stop Ari? Or better, would you risk your life to save your family and to give them their life back?"  
>"Of course I would!"<br>"And do you think that Ziva, McGee and I wouldn't do the same thing for our families and friends? Remove the surveillance, Boss," grinned Gibbs as he squeezed Tony's shoulder.  
>"On it, Boss<em>," <em>Tony grinned as well. "But I've got to talk to them, before doing it... even if I think I already know their answer," smiled Tony.  
>Gibbs nodded smiling, releasing the elevator doors.<p>

"Maybe, we've got a plan, but it's really dangerous," said Tony, when he arrived at his desk with Gibbs.  
>"What's the plan?" asked Tim.<br>"We should remove our personal security service, so Ari will go out from..."  
>"His hidy-hole," concluded Ziva, winking.<br>"Right, but I want your opinions," said Tony.  
>"I'm on board," said Ziva.<br>"Me too," said McGee.  
>"So, is it good for all of us? I leave our families, Ducky, Abby and Palmer under surveillance, but I remove ours? Are you sure?" asked Tony. They just nodded. "Deal," he concluded.<p>

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later Tony and Gibbs were headeing to Abby's lab, but before going in Tony stopped and said, "Boss... uhm... I know that you don't want to talk about it, but..."<br>"What?"  
>"Stephanie."<br>"Tony..." Gibbs glared at him.  
>"No, listen to me just a moment," said Tony. "If Ari knows that Stephanie knows you and that she was your ex-wife and that now she taking care of you... I mean... you know..."<br>"You think she needs surveillance too,'' concluded the older man.  
>"Yes. I need to know where is she."<br>"My home.''  
>"Maybe it would be better if she went..."<br>"Where?  
>"With Alice and the others. It would be simpler to have all of them at the same place," said Tony.<br>"Yeah," sighed Gibbs. "Tell the Agents to take her to your father's apartment and... thanks," he smiled, softly.  
>"Don't mention it, Boss," smiled Tony.<br>"How is our new forensic analist?" asked Gibbs, trying to change the subject.  
>"Another McGeek, but more annoying and slower. I miss Abby," sighed Tony, smiling and rolling his eyes. Gibbs grinned. Then they went in.<p>

"Pat! Have you got something for me?" asked Tony, making him jump.  
>"Oh... I... I... Oh..."<br>"Have you lost your tongue?" asked Tony and Gibbs grinned.  
>"No... I mean, yes... I mean... I've got a match for the fingerprint on the credit card," he typed something on his keyboard and said, "The name is Ari Haswari... but AFIS said that he is..."<br>"Dead," said Tony and Gibbs, simultaneously.

"Yeah," he sighed, really surprised.  
>"Nothing else?" asked Gibbs.<br>"Actually, yes," he smiled.  
>"Are you waiting for an invitation?" the former marine seriously asked as he looked at Tony and they grinned. They really liked giving new people grief.<br>"I've broken the first firewall on terrorist's laptop and..." he swallowed hard. "On the credit card there are traces of C4 and other substances that I'm still looking for."  
>"Let us know if you'll find something else!" said Tony, going out of the lab, with Gibbs.<p>

* * *

><p>When Gibbs and Tony arrived at the squad room, McGee said, "Tony, Agent Stamp of Security Dept wants to talk to you, immediately."<br>"Thanks," said Tony and called the man.

This is what Ziva, McGee and Gibbs heard, "I'm Agent DiNozzo, Agent Stamp... Thanks... Yes, I am... Yes... I know, but it's necessary... I know... Do not worry about that, we'll handle it... Yes, he knows... Agent Stamp, please, just do it... No, no doubts... Yes... Thank you," sighed Tony, hanging up.  
>"So?" asked Ziva.<br>"What happened?" asked Tim.  
>"From this moment on, we are no longer under protection detail," sighed Tony.<p>

They all looked at one another, worried. Now they just had to wait ...

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter! :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 10_

**Westbrooke Place Apartments .  
><strong>After a sleepless night full of fears and cries, Melanie and Michael were so tired they fell asleep on a sofa. So Alice and Anthony Sr. took them into one of the bedrooms and then they went back to the luxury living room.

"Why don't you sleep a little too?" asked Anthony Sr.  
>"No, thanks. I couldn't sleep," sighed his daughter-in-law.<br>"At least, lay down on the sofa," he smiled.  
>"Why are you so nice?" she asked, curling up on the sofa.<br>"Tony told me that you're pregnant and he asked me to take care of you," he smiled.  
>"Yeah," she sighed.<br>"Alice... uhm... May I ask you a question?" he asked, sitting near her. She nodded, "How is your financial situation?"  
>"What?" she asked, widening her green eyes.<br>"I mean, are you having financial difficulties?"  
>"I don't understand what you're getting at," she said, surprised.<br>"I'm asking you, how much does your family have left of Anthony's mother inheritance and his trust fund?"  
>"I still do not understand why are you asking me this, but... We've used just a very little part of Anthony's inheritance for our house and nothing else."<br>"So you still have all your estate?" he said, thoughtfully.  
>"Yes. We live very well just with our earnings, but you...'' Alice studied the older man face and then added, ''You don't seem so happy for us."<br>"No, I'm happy for you and I admire you too, it's that... Alice... I know what my son has done for me, when I was broke. I know that he payed my hotel bill and he bought the airplane ticket to Monte Carlo."  
>"Oh..." she sighed.<br>"I found out everything when I arrived there and I talked to Prince Omar. You know that now I'm richer than I've ever been in all my life and I'd like to re-pay Anthony. I'd like to thank him and I thought if you needed some money I could..."  
>"Do you really want to do something for Tony?" she interruped him.<br>"Yes," he answered sincerely.  
>"Start behaving as a father. Give him your love, finally. This is all your son wants from you. Do not give him things. Give him your love and your respect," said Sandy softly, but firmly.<br>"And will it be enough?" he asked, surprised and worried.  
>"This is the most important thing for him."<br>"But... I don't know how to do it," he sighed, sadly.  
>"It's easy: follow your heart. Think with your heart. Have you seen Tony with Michael?"<br>"Yes, he's a perfect dad," he smiled, softly.  
>"Yes, he is," she softly smiled. "Because he's just following his heart."<br>"I'll try," sighed Anthony Sr., smiling softly.

Someone knocked at the door and Agent Martini opened. He talked to Agent Harper, who was outside the door, then he called Alice.  
>"Yes?" she said as she stood up and went to him.<br>"Your husband sent a woman to stay with all of you."  
>"Good, let her in," Alice said, looking at a charming red hair woman. "I'm Alice, and you are..."<br>"Stephanie," she smiled, shaking Alice's hand and following her into the apartment. "I'm sorry to trouble you..."  
>"Trouble? Oh, no... not at all."<br>"Actually, it is Jethro who has sent me here."  
>"Jethro?" asked Alice, with a sly smile.<br>"I mean... Agent Gibbs," the other woman said, a little uncomfortable.  
>"Yeah, I know," said Alice, waiting for an explanation.<br>"I'm his ex-wife... _One_ of his ex-wives, actually," smiled.  
>"Oh..." Alice grinned.<br>"I'm ex number 3," Stephanie explained.  
>"The last one, right?"<br>"Yes. I came in DC to give Jethro a pair of Kelly's earrings that I found into a drawer some months ago and..."  
>"And when you saw him injured into a hospital bed, you decided to stay to help him," Alice concluded for her.<br>"Exactly," sighed her, smiling.  
>"Well... welcome into this very unusual family," smiled Alice.<br>"Oh, no. I'm not with Jethro... I mean, we are not together again," she explained.  
>"Are you sure?" Alice winked.<p>

**NCIS Squadroom .  
><strong>"Boss... uhm, I mean Tony," said McGee uncomfortable. "Wait, who's the Boss now?" he asked.  
>"Him!" answered Tony and Gibbs, pointing to one another.<br>"You're in charge, DiNozzo," sighed Gibbs.  
>"Ok," smiled Tony, but he shot Gibbs another look and asked, "Are you ok, Gibbs?"<br>"Yes, I... " sighed Gibbs, grabbing Tony's shoulder to maintain his balance. He was so pale.  
>"No, you're not at all," said Tony, helping him to sit down in his chair. "Ziva, can you go get some water?... Gibbs, you've got to go home."<br>"No," he whispered.  
>"Here, take it," said Ziva, softly, giving him a glass of water. "Tony's right. I'll take you home," she said, concerned.<br>"No... just give me a moment.''  
>"Gibbs," she sighed, rolling her eyes.<br>"I'm fine, Ziva... Well, I'll be fine in few minutes," he grinned.  
>"Tony, tell him!" said McGee, standing up and going to them.<p>

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a significant look and finally Tony caved. "Ok. You can stay here, but if you don't feel well again, you have to tell us and we'll take you home immediately. Deal?" said Tony with a stern look. He was really concerned for his Boss, but he knew him so well, and he knew that even if he sent Gibbs home, he would come back to NCIS.  
>"Deal," grinned Gibbs. "Let's start working again, now."<br>"What do you got, Tim?" asked Tony.  
>"I have all of last months' transactions on Ari's credit card. Up until we arrested his 'friend," he said, putting the data on the plasma.<br>"That is to say, about 1 month ago, right?" said Ziva.  
>"Actually, 1 months and 10 days ago," smiled Tim.<br>"What have you found out, McGee?" asked Tony.  
>"Checking his payments, he's lived in Baltimore's Port area for at least 7-10 days. Then he rented a car and he moved to Virginia,"<br>"Where in Virginia?" asked Tony.  
>"He rented a house at 3427 Mainsfield Rd., Lake Barcroft. It's about 10 minutes from Annandale and 20 minutes from DC. Then he moved to DC and he stayed with his 'friends' at their house, where..."<br>"We found the card," finished Ziva, looking Gibbs, still concerned. He smiled at her.  
>"Exactly," said Tim.<p>

The phone on Tony's desk rang. "DiNozzo," he answered. "Yes... Tell me... Yeah?... Good... What?... And?... How much time before we have a sure result?... Do you need some help?... Ok, good job Pat, thanks," and he hung up.  
>"So?" asked Gibbs.<br>"Pat has comfirmation that the hairs on the wigs are Ari's and he is analysing the other evidence. He found traces of a white powder in a little box."  
>"White powder?" asked Ziva.<br>"Yes and he found the same traces in a little box taken from terrorists' house," said Tony, seriously.  
>"What is that?" asked Tim.<br>"He is still trying to find out," said Tony, worried.  
>"Cocaine?" asked Ziva, surprised.<br>"No, he'd have already identified it," asked Tony, thoughtfully.  
>"Right. I think that that powder is something worst than just drug," asked Gibbs, looking at Tony, seriously.<br>"Yep," said Tony. Both of them were thinking about the first time they'd met Ari.

"Gibbs! What are you doing here?" asked Vance, coming downstairs.  
>"I'm working, Director," winked the agent.<br>"You should be at home," said Vance, when he arrived at Gibbs' desk, "DiNozzo, didn't you tell him?"  
>"I did, Director, but you know him," smiled Tony.<br>"Yes, unfortunately I know him very well," he sighed, hiding a smile. "Ok, update me on your case."

Tony and McGee told him everything they had found. Tony also told him that he'd asked Ducky to conduct a second autopsy on terrorist's body.  
>"Maybe we could find something more," he supposed.<p>

Gibbs asked Vance about his own investigation on terror attack. Vance said that Yussef (FBI's inside man) told him that the terrorists wanted to attack an important target on American soil.  
>"How important?" asked Gibbs.<br>"His exact words were: 'They want to attack the heart of USA'" answered Vance, reading his notes. "I've talked to FBI and CIA's directors..."  
>"And?" asked Tony.<br>"FBI thinks that the target could be the President, so they've contacted the Secret Service to increase the surveillance on him and on his family. CIA has sent an agent to Yemen to find any good leads," smiled Vance.  
>"Why are you smiling, Leon?" asked Gibbs.<br>"The CIA's agent is Trent Kort," grinned at him, looking at Tony, who rolled his eyes.  
>"Kort? Again? He's our... How do you say it?... Our... bete noir," said Ziva.<br>"Nightmare?" answered Tony.  
>"Yes! That's the word!" she exclaimed.<br>"Do you think that Ari and the terrorists could have had something in common, Director?" asked McGee.  
>"I think that Ari knew why terrorists are here and what is their target, but FBI and CIA didn't agree with me."<br>"So?" asked Gibbs. "Will you let them have the investigation on terror attack?"  
>"Never!" replied Vance. "Have we ever let them an investigation?" grinned Vance.<br>"No!" they all answered simultaneously.  
>"Let's start working, gentlemen... and lady," smiled Vance, going upstairs. He was so excited about being a field agent again.<p>

* * *

><p>After some hours Ducky called Tony and asked him to go downstairs to the Autopsy.<br>"Hi, Ducky! What do you got?" asked Tony, going into the Autopsy, with Gibbs.  
>"Jethro! What are you..." started Ducky.<br>"Doing here?" finished Gibbs, grinning, "I'm working, Duck."  
>"And did you approve this?" the Doc asked Tony, seriously.<br>"No, but you know him, even better than me," he grinned.  
>"Yes,'' the ME nodded. ''I talked to Abby's doctor. He told me that she's recovering very well and he'd like to discharge her today, if she had a place where she could go."<br>"Really?" asked Tony. "She could be discharged today? That's very good news!"  
>"Yes, but she's alone and her house is in pieces, so..." said Ducky.<br>"We'll take her to my father's apartment. The others are already there and Alice will certainly take care of her. I'll call them later. Now, do you have something for us?"  
>"Yes," he answered, looking at Gibbs. They were really impressed and proud of Tony.<br>"Mr. Palmer, give me the Autopsy report, please."  
>"Here Doctor," answered Jimmy, giving him some papers.<br>"Thank you. Our guest was in good physical condition and for this reason we had some difficulties finding out something important for you."  
>"But?" asked Tony, impatiently. Gibbs grinned.<br>"But, Anthony... a few hours ago, while we were sewing him up, Mr. Palmer noticed something strange on his skin. Mr. Palmer, show us, please."  
>"Yes... uhm... if you look here, between the neck and the shoulder, you'll see that the skin is dry," explained Jimmy.<br>"Death's effects?" asked Tony.  
>"No, it can't be, because he was into our fridge," he smiled.<br>"So?" asked Gibbs.  
>"We did a hydration test and we found out that our patient suffered for a severe dehydration, caused by severe dysentery," said Ducky.<br>"Disgusting!" said Tony.  
>"I've sent our temporary forensic analyst some samples," smiled the doc.<br>"Nothing else?" asked Gibbs.  
>"Unfortunately not," answered Ducky.<br>"Thanks, Ducky," said Tony, going to the door with Gibbs. In the doorway Tony stopped and turning he said, "Good job, Jimmy."  
>Palmer smiled, proudly.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs called Abby's doctor to talk about her discharge and Tony called Alice to tell her that they would have another guest. Luckily, Tony's father's apartment had 4 large bedrooms, all with double beds, and 3 sofa-double-beds too.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about midnight and the whole team was really tired. They were waiting for some results from Pat.<br>"Gibbs, why don't you go home for at least a few hours?" asked Ziva.  
>"I'm fine Ziva," he answered.<br>"At least, go downstairs and get some rest, Boss," said McGee.

Gibbs just stared him and changed the subject, "Tony, are you sure that they will be comfortable at your father's place?"  
>"Yes. It's a really big apartment," said Tony, yawming and stretching.<br>"Uh-huh..." replied Gibbs, looking him.  
>"What?" asked Tony.<br>"I have a question for you, but... maybe this's not the right time," started Gibbs.  
>"Why?" asked Tony, surprised. Tim and Ziva were surprised as well.<br>"The last time I heard something about your father, he was broke," smiled Gibbs.  
>"That's right! I remember now!" exclaimed Tim.<br>"Right," said Gibbs. His Senior Field Agent grinned, guessing what he was going to say. Gibbs continued. "How can he afford a big and luxury penthouse, at Westbrooke Place?"  
>"Yeah. I thought the same thing, but with all this mess, I forgot to talk to you about it!" said McGee.<br>"What happened, Tony?" asked Ziva, curious.  
>"It's simple, actually," sighed Tony. "Do you remember that I payed his hotel bill and I bought him an airplane ticket to Monte Carlo, because he had to meet his friend, Prince Omar?" asked Tony.<br>"Yes? " said Gibbs.  
>"Well, he made the most of his last chance," grinned Tony. "He asked Prince Omar for a loan and... uhm... He used it at the black jack table, at one of Monte Carlo's casinos," explained Tony.<br>"No! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Ziva.  
>"Did he win?" asked Tim, smiling.<br>"Win? Oh, yeah!" smiled Tony.  
>"Cheating?" she asked.<br>"Probably," sighed Tony.  
>"How much?" asked Gibbs.<br>"Don't know, but it was enough to make a big investmentin Prince's Trust, as well as ultra luxury hotels and resorts, in the most expensive places around the world. Now he's richer than he's ever been in his life!" sighed Tony.  
>"Does he know what you've done for him?" asked Gibbs.<br>"I don't know," sighed Tony.  
>"I guess he found out everything when he met the Prince," said Ziva. Tony judt shrugged.<br>"Maybe he'll write up a new will and you'll be his only heir," said McGee.  
>"Well, it would be his typical way to say 'thank you'... giving money," said Tony, sadly.<br>"Or maybe... he learned a new way to do that..." said Gibbs.  
>"Ya' think, Boss? Such as?" asked Tony.<br>"Protecting your family," smiled Gibbs.  
>"Yeah," Tony whispered as a soft smile appeared on his face. "Maybe..."<p>

McGee's computer dinged and he said, "I got something!"  
>Tony stood up and went to him, "What's that?"<br>"You remember that we have put all our places under surveillance?"  
>"Yeah? So?" asked Tony.<br>"Someone is trying to get into your apartment, Ziva," said Tim, looking at her.  
>"Let's go!" said Tony, grabbing his gear, then looking Gibbs he said, "Stay here, Boss."<br>"I don't think so," he grinned.  
>"Gibbs, this could get ugly and I can't worry about you too. You're compromised."<br>"You don't have to worry about me," he protested.  
>"Gibbs... please," sighed Tony.<p>

They stared each other and Gibbs sighed, "Ok... you're right." He was really angry, but he knew what was best for the team.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee went out.

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 11._

**Ziva's apartment .**  
>Tony, Ziva, and McGee arrived at her apartment in just few minutes... The door was ajar.<p>

They exchanged a worried glance. Tony nodded and Ziva opened the door and he went in. McGee followed.

Gesturing, Tony ordered McGee to check the kitchen and Ziva to stay in the living-room and cover them. He went to her bedroom.

After a research it looked like that the apartment seemed empty and in perfect order. McGee went back to the living-room and whispered, "Clear." Ziva nodded and helped Tim to search the walk-in wardrobe and the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Tony looked in the wardrobe and even under the bed, but he didn't find anything, so he went back to the living-room.

"Clear," he said, seriously.  
>"The other rooms too," said McGee.<br>"It seems we're late," sighed Ziva, disheartened.  
>"Yep," sighed Tony.<p>

Ziva went to a little table near the window, on the other side of the room.  
>"Oh, my God," she whispered, swallowing and turning pale.<br>"What?" asked Tony, going to her, with Tim.  
>She turned and looked at them, scared, "He was here... Ari... Ari was here."<br>"How do you..." started Tim, but he stopped and looked at what she was showing them.  
>"This is..." started Tony.<br>"Yes," whispered Ziva, "This's my photo with Ari and Tali."  
>"But... there's a hole on your face," Tim said, shock clear in his voice. Ziva just nodded, shocked as well.<br>Tony took the photo and smelled it. "Gunpowder.''  
>"Did he shoot the photo?" asked Tim.<br>"He shot my face!" Ziva almost cried, growing even more pale.  
>"Likely he used a silencer," Tony thoughtfully said. "Ok... Tim, go down and take the gear, then bag and tag everything. Ziva, check if something is missing. I'll call Gibbs," ordered Tony, going out the door.<p>

Ziva was shocked, it seemed that she couldn't move. Her mind was closed and she couldn't think clearly.

_Why has he become so cruel? When we were children... he was so sweet and protective... When Tali was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing, all he wanted was revenge, as do I... dnd then... He's become one of them... He hates our father and... he's right, but... why has he become a terrorist_?

As she thought, she went into her bedroom. Zivs looked at her big bed, in front of her. She smiled softly, remembering the moments that she had spent there with Bobby.

A slight shift of wind moved the window's curtain on the right side of the bed. _It's... it's not possible... I closed all windows before going out_. Ziva frowned she went to the window. It was ajar.

She opened it and looked outside and, out the corner of her eyes, she caught a slight movement on her right. Ziva turned and saw a black shadow, near the living-room's window... A familiar shadow...

"_TONY_!" she shouted at the top of her voice. Even McGee heard her, downstairs in the street.

The window shattered.

Ziva ran out of the bedroom and headed to the living room.

Outside the apartment door, Tony had just closed his cell, when he heard Ziva's shout and the a noise of shattered glass. He turned to the window.

Tim ran upstairs, with his gun in his hand.

**NCIS** **Headquarters .**  
>Gibbs was like a lion in a cage. He had already called Pat twice, trying to find out something about the white powder, but it was too soon to have results. Finally his cell rang.<br>"Yes, Gibbs."  
>"Hi," said a sweet voice. It was almost a whisper.<br>"Abby?"  
>"Yes. I'm at Tony's father apartment."<br>"Good," he sighed. " How are you?"  
>"I'm fine. A little tired, but I'm fine. Gibbs, this is not an apartment, it's an ultra-luxury penthouse! It's fabulous! They're all so nice with me. Alice is so sweet and... Stephanie too," she said in a teasing tone. "Is there something I should know?" she asked.<br>"Abby!" Gibbs barked. "I think you need some rest, now."  
>"Yes," she smiled "There's someone else that would like to talk with you... 'night," after a few second Gibbs heard another female voice, "Jethro..."<br>"Steph."  
>"How are you?" she asked, concerned.<br>"I'm fine... uhm, and you?"  
>"I'm fine too. When will you come here?"<br>"I don't know. We're still working."  
>"You shouldn't be there. You should..."<br>"I know, but I've got to," he smiled. It was nice to have someone who cared, even though he wasn't usually the type of person who appreciated it.  
>"Jethro, Alice would like to talk with her husband."<br>"He's not here. I'll tell him to call her as soon as possible."  
>"Ok. Goodnight."<br>"'Night, Stephanie."

**Ziva's** **apartment .**  
>It seemed that everything was happening in slow-motion...<p>

Ari ran across the room, straight to the door. He stumbled against a chair, but he didn't fall.

Ziva arrived in the living room, just in time to see Tony grabbing Ari by the arm and punching him on his face. His nose spurted blood. Ari staggered and knocked against the door-post, but he didn't fall.

Ari pushed Tony away and turned towards the stairs.

Ziva took her gun and aimed to her half-brother.

Tony grabbed Ari's jacket, punched him again and threw him on the ground.

Ari was confused, his sight was blurred, but he tried to stand up again... He stopped short.

McGee was in front of him. His gun pointed to Ari's head. In Tim's eyes there was just hate and revenge.

Ari looked at him, grinning, "Do it," he said. Tim stared at him.

Tony and Ziva were aiming their guns too. All of them looked like four statues.

"Do it... kill me," said Ari, again.

Tim's finger started pulling the trigger... slowly... very slowly.

"It's what you want, " grinned Ari_. _"KILL ME!" he shouted.

Tim put the gun's barrel between Ari's eyes and swallowed to stop the tears. _Ally_... _She died because of you... Alison, my love... Ally._

"McGee, don't do it. It's what he wants. If you'll kill him, he'll win," said Ziva, quietly. Tim wasn't even listening to her. He just saw Ari's grin and Ally's corpse. He just heard Mel's crying.

Tony was astonished. He's never seen so much hate in McGee's eyes, but he understood. He would have had the same reaction, if Alice or Michael were dead.

"You're a coward. Kill me, come on," Ari encouraged him.

"McGee, it's no longer justified, now. You should have done it before, while he was trying to escape," said Ziva, but he didn't react.

Tony looked at Ziva. She was so pale and upset. She was aiming her gun to her half-brother again, but now she was no longer a Mossad assassin. She had changed and her hands were lightly shaking.

Tony turned and said, _sotto voce,_"Tim, you can't do it. I know you want to... I understand, but you can't... Ally wouldn't like it."

McGee showed a sign of hesitation.

Ziva looked Tony and he said, "It would be murder and you're not a murderer," he went to him, very slowly. "You're a federal agent, but mostly you're father and you've got to think about your daughter. Melanie wants her daddy and if you killed him, you'd go to prison. Your daughter doesn't deserve an assassin as a father.'' Now Tony was standing next to his friend. "Think about Mel. She's the only important thing now," he put his hand on Tim's gun. "Let it go," Tony whispered.

Tim looked Tony and gave him the gun. "Good... I'll handle him," sighed his friend.

Ziva sighed, as well. Tim looked at her and then Ari. The terrorist was still grinning. Tim couldn't help it and kicked Ari's head. He blacked out.

Suddenly, Tim ran into Ziva's bathroom and vomited.

On the landing, Tony and Ziva exchanged a significant looka and nodded. Nobody would ever know what really happened.

Tony handcuffed Ari, then turned to Ziva that was staring her unconscious half-brother in shocked. It seemed that she were realizing only in that moment that he was really alive.

"Ziva... Ziva..." Tony whispered, but she didn't react. Tony touched her arm gently and said, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Ziva, check on Tim, please.''

"And him?" she gestured, pointing to Ari. "We've got to wake him up, before going to NCIS." She swallowed hard.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry," Tony reassured her.

Ziva went to McGee. Tony roughly dragged Ari's unconscious body into the kitche, took a bottle of water from her fridge and poured it on Ari's head. The assassin woke up immediately, coughed and stared at Tony confused.

Then Tony took his cell.

**NCIS Squadroom .**  
>The phone on Gibbs' desk rang.<p>

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered, bored.  
>"Boss," Tony's deadly serious voice said.<br>"Tony? What..."  
>"We've got him."<br>"Good."  
>"We're gettin back."<br>"Good."

They hung up. They didn't need a lot of words to know what they were feeling and what had just happened menat.

It was the end of a nightmare... or not?

TBC

* * *

><p>See you soon! :)))<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 12_

**On the road .**  
>It was late on a winter night and the streets were almost empty. The wind was blowing from the North, strong and chilly, making the last leaves fall from the trees. The weather forcast announced snow and ice for next several days.<p>

Ice... that was what they had in their hearts. Ice, hate, and desire for vengeance.

There was a heavy silence inside the car. Tony was driving slowly, taking Ari to NCIS Headquarters. He wanted to give all of them some time to think and try to calm down.

McGee sat next to him was silently looking out of the car window.

Ziva was in the backseat next to the prisoner. She was trying to put as much space as she could between them.

Ari was still a little confused after Tim's kick, but he had his usual smirk on his face. "Why didn't you kill me?" he asked. Nobody answered. "Agent McGee, I carefully planned to kill you and your family. Unfortunately, only your wife died'' the terrorist shook his head. ''You want vengeance, I know it."

Tim closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Agent DiNozzo, you're second in command and probably are the boss now. I'd have liked to kill you, your wife and your son too, but sadly you're all still alive,'' Ari sighed.

Tony squeezed the wheel until his knuckles turned white as he clenched his jaw.

"And you, dear little sister. Or better, Agent David. I wanted to kill you and your boyfriend. You betrayed your own blood. You've already killed me once, why didn't you do it a second time?" Ziva widened her eyes, horrified, and tried to find refuge further in the backseat corner. She was trembling all over.

"I had a great plan to kill all of you and your families. Oh, and what about Miss Sciuto and the best agent in the world? The one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs?'' Ari smirked. ''You people are very hard to kill, but one day... one day..."

Suddenly Tony stomped on the brake, got out of the car, went around to Ari's door, yanked it open and hauled him out. He threw the terrorist violently against the car and grabbed his collar. Tony got within inches of Ari's face, fastened his eyes on Ari's and whispered angrily, "Listen dirt bag, one more word and I'll make you regret being born. You will leave them alone, all of them."  
>"Or what? You'll kill me?" smirked Ari.<br>"No, that would be too easy on you," grinned Tony. "I'll make you suffer 'til you beg me to kill you. Look at me!" Tony shook Ari by the collar. "Look in my eyes. I'm NOT lying to you. I promise you, if you touch any one of them, I WILL kill you."

For the first time in his life, Ari was scared. He could see the truth burning in Tony's eyes.

Tony then stuffed the prisoner unceremoniously back into his seat, slammed the door and got back in. He restarted the engine and they continued on their way to NCIS Headquarters.

No one said a word the remainder of the trip.

**NCIS Headquarter .**  
>Gibbs was waiting for them in the evidence garage, pacing up and down. He's already called Director Vance.<br>The elevator doors opened and the Director came out.  
>"Gibbs, where are they?"<br>"They're coming," answered Gibbs, checking his watch and thinking. _Too much time... They should have already been here... What's going on?_

Other 15 minutes and finally the car entered into the garage. Tony looked at his colleagues and said, "Ready?" They nodded, getting out of the car.

Tony took Ari out of the car. The man was unusually quite.

"Director. Gibbs," Tony nodded to both of them.  
>"Good job, agents," smiled Vance. They just nodded. "Bring him in Interrogation 1,'' he ordered, but he suddenly stopped. ''What's that?" he asked, pointing to Ari's forehead.<br>McGee opened his mouth to answer, but Tony interrupted him, saying, "I punched him to stop him, Director."  
>Vance nodded and added, "I'll wait for you in my office," then he went away.<p>

When the elevator doors closed, Gibbs exchange a significant look with Tony and then asked all of them, "Are you ok?" They nodded, but it was clear that they were lying.

* * *

><p>Ziva and McGee went into the observation room. The interrogation would be conducted by Gibbs and Tony.<p>

Before going in, Gibbs stopped Tony and asked, "What really happened? Why did it take so much time to come here?"  
>"We've had to stop for... uhm, a 'friendly' chat."<br>Gibbs nodded, grinning, and asked, "And the bruise on Ari's forehead?"  
>"I've already told you what..."<br>"DiNozzo..." he whispered as he glared at his best agent.  
>"Gibbs, I punched him to..."<br>"Tony, you know you can't lie to me," Gibbs grinned .  
>"Don't you believe me? I told you the truth,'' Tony innocently smiled.<br>"No, you lied to Vance to protect one of them. Who? And why?"  
>"Ok," sighed Tony. "Tim was... was about to kill him, but luckily I stopped him. Ari was on the ground, defenseless and it would have been an unjustified murder..."<br>"But?"  
>"But Ari kept on teasing McGee and he... he kicked Ari in the head," sighed Tony.<br>"Okay. Let's go in!" Gibbs nodded satisfied by his team work.

**The interrogation**  
>Gibbs sat down facing Ari. Tony stood behind him.<br>"So you're alive in the end," started Gibbs, grinning.  
>"Yes," smiled Ari.<br>"And you're here to kill all of us," added Tony.  
>"Yes."<br>"Why?" asked Gibbs.  
>"Vengeance."<br>"Just this? _Vendetta_?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.  
>"I don't believe him and you, Tony?" Gibbs said without adverting his eyes from the suspect.<br>"Me neither. I think vengeance is just a part of your plan. I smell something else."  
>"Same here" said Gibbs.<br>"No... It's all I want, " said Ari.  
>"Ok, I could understand if you wanted to kill us, but why our families?" said Tony as he started pacing the room.<br>"To make you suffer... as I suffered when my mother died."  
>"But it was not our fault!" said Tony.<br>"You told me it was your father who ordered her murder," said Gibbs.  
>"I want to destroy him," whispered Ari, angrily.<br>"By killing us?" asked Gibbs surprised.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a serious look. They didn't understand his plan. It was so twisted.

Suddenly, Tony widened his green eyes and said, "If four American Federal Agents and their families died because of you, your father would get in big trouble and probably be removed from his position as the Director of Mossad and we know that it's the most important thing in his life. So he'd suffer and you might even have a chance of killing him, because he wouldn't have a protection detail, right?"

Gibbs looked at Tony, raising his eyebrows, impressed by Tony's intuition.

"So you're not so stupid as I thought," grinned Ari.  
>"But you failed. We've got you now and we're all alive," Gibbs said, trying to make Ari confess all his plans and lies.<p>

The former Marine's guts were screaming. There was something wrong in the man in front of him. Ari was still very confidend and calm. He didn't seem a defeated man. _There's something else! But... what?_

* * *

><p>"There's something else," Ziva said in the Observation room. These were the first words she said since their arrival at NCIS.<br>"What do you mean?" asked Tim, still really upset.  
>"I know him. He has something else in his mind... 'have always a second plan!'"<br>"What?"  
>"This was one of the most important rules of our father; 'If you want to defeat you enemy, have always a second plan,'" she quoted.<br>"What could be this second plan?"  
>"I don't know Tim. I really don't know," Ziva whispered, staring at her half-brother on the other side of the glass.<p>

* * *

><p>"What about your friends?" asked Tony.<br>"My friends? I do not have friends!"  
>"Yep, I believe that,'' Tony grinned. ''Let me rephrase my question, what about the men that traveled with you from Aden's Port?"<br>Ari looked at them. Surprise and shock clear in his eyes.  
>"Yes, we know that you were on the same ship of some terrorists. 'Albatros', right?" Gibbs said as he read the file in front of him. "We have all their personal effects and we're checking everything."<br>Ari swallowed, uncomfortable.  
>"Oops, I think you've touched a tender spot, Gibbs," joked Tony.<br>"Yep.'' Gibbs grinned. ''So you know what they're doing here."  
>"No, I don't know anything," Ari said.<br>"I do not believe you," said Gibbs. He was not at his best. He was tired and his incision hurt, but he couldn't stop now. Tony realized Gibbs was struggling and helped him by diverting Ari's attention, "Ari, do you wanna die?"  
>Gibbs looked at him, surprised. Tony went on, "I don't think you wanna die. You love your life. You love the risk and the excitement. As Kate said, you need to face death to feel alive... Maybe even to feel anything, but you don't wanna really die. If you'll give us a clue, you'll keep living."<br>"I don't know anything."  
>"Tell me the truth," Tony said, quietly.<br>"I don't know any..."  
>"Tell me the truth!" insisted him, raising his voice and slamming the table.<br>"I'm not gonna tell you anyth..."  
>"Tell me the truth!" shouted Tony, pulling him up and throwing him against the wall. He grabbed his collar once again.<br>"NO!"  
>"Tell me everything you know!''Tony angrily hissed<em>, <em>almost chocking the terrorist.  
>"They'll hit the heart of America," whispered Ari.<br>"The President?" asked Gibbs , standing up quickly and going next to Tony. He winced with pain and inhaled sharply.  
>"No," smiled Ari, "They want all of you."<p>

Tony and Gibbs were shocked. _What did he mean? _They both thought as they looked at each other.

Tony let Ari go and the man collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

''I don't think he'll tell us anything else,'' Gibbs whispered to Tony's ear.

The younger man nodded as he whispered at Gibbs' ear, ''He confessed out of anger, but I'm sure that now that he has vented out all his anger and hatred, he'll regain control of his emotions and he won't tell us anything else. Guantanamo, CIA or FBI?''

''Let Vance deal with him and all the other agencies. Maybe they'll find out something else.''

''Deal,'' Tony nodded as the both exited the room.

They left four Agents on guard of Ari.

Ziva and McGee went to th esquadroom to keep on the investigation on terrorists.  
>Gibbs and Tony went to Vance and told him everything, so he called the Directors of FBI and CIA.<br>The FBI's Director sent Fornell and two other agents to take Ari under custody for another interrogation at E. Building.

**The** **squadroom .**  
>One hour later, the team members were at their desks, exhausted and worried.<p>

"We need some rest," sighed Ziva. She had a really bad headache.

"Yes, in particular you, Boss," said Tony.

"Yep," a pale Gibbs agreed.

"We need to see our families," said Tim, thoughtfully.

"Let's go to my father's apartment,'' Tony ordered as he stood up and turned off his computer.

''Tim, tell Ducky and Palmer that they can go home now, please," said Gibbs, standing up very slowly.

"Ziva, call Bobby and tell him to come to my father's. You need him tonight," Tony smiled softly, going to Gibbs to help him with his coat.

She answered him with a sweet smile. _Alice's_ _very_ _lucky_ _to_ _have a man like_ _you_. _I hope_ _Bobby_ _is_ _like_ _you._

TBC

* * *

><p>See you soon! :)))<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 13._

**Westbroke Place Apartments . **  
>When Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tim arrived at DiNozzo's father apartment, it was about 0200 a.m. There was silence in the house, and most of the inhabitants were sleeping, but not the two agents outside the door. Gibbs told them that other two agents were coming to take their place so they could go home and have some well deserved rest.<p>

"Hi, dad," whispered Tony as he entered the apartment and saw is father was sitting down on a sofa with Bobby.

"How are you?" the older man asked concerned as he and Bobby stood up.  
>"We are fine," said Tony, smiling softly.<br>"Good. Alice is with the children, in the last bedroom at the end of the corridor on the left. Abby and Stephanie are in the first one."

"Thanks," smiled his son, turning and walking in the direction his father had pointed, followed by Gibbs and McGee.

"There's a bed in the library, if someone needs it. Now I'm going to my bedroom... so you can stay alone. Goodnight," Sr. winked, looking at Ziva and Bobby.

When he disappeared into the corridor on the right side of the large sitting-room, Bobby said to Ziva, "Come here, honey."

They hugged. "How are you?" he whispered.  
>"I'm fine," she sighed.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"No... Hold me, Bobby," she sobbed.<br>"Sure, honey... I'm here... don't worry... Let's sit," he said and kissed her hair.  
>She just nodded, sighing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Steph... Stephanie," whispered Gibbs, next to her. She was sleeping in a double bed with Abby, who mumbled, hearing his voice. Gibbs touched his ex-wife's shoulder, to wake up her.<br>She turned. "Jethro? Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice. He just nodded and said, "Come with me. I don't want to wake Abby up."

* * *

><p>The bedroom was dark when Tony and Tim went in. They stopped on the doorway, looking at the three people on the double bed, then they went to them.<br>"Alice... piccola," whispered Tony.  
>She turned.<p>

"Tony? How are you?" she whispered as she sat up.  
>"I'm fine," he smiled softly.<br>"Tim?" she looked him.  
>"Fine, for watching out for Mel," he smiled.<br>"You don't need to thank me," she answered, then looking at her husband, "Is it over?" The two men exchanged a serious glance and Tony answered, "Yes, it's over. We've closed the case."  
>"Good," she sighed.<br>"Let's go in another room, so Tim can stay with Mel," said Tony, taking his son in his arms.

Tim sat down on the bed, next to his daughter and caressing her hair. _I love so much, my baby... You're all my life and I'll protect you 'till the end of my days._ He sniffed. _Oh, Ally! How I miss you, honey... You should be here with us... I swear to you, she'll be safe... Our daughter will always be safe... She's the gift that you've left me... She's the fruit of our love and I'll protect her._He whispered, "I love you, sweetheart," and kissed his daughter.

* * *

><p>In the corridor, Tony, with a sleeping Michael in his arms, and Alice met Gibbs and Stephanie.<br>"Boss, you need to sleep," said Tony, "Take this bedroom. McGee can sleep in Abby's room with Mel."  
>"That's a good idea," said Stephanie.<p>

So McGee went to Abby's room with Mel and fell asleep immediately. Luckily neither Abby nor Mel woke up. Gibbs did almost the same thing with Stephanie, Ziva and Bobby took the bedroom next to DiNozzo Sr.'s, while Tony and his family went to the library, where there was a big double sofa-bed ready for them.

* * *

><p>Tony laid down Michael in the middle of the bed and covered him with the blankets. Then, finally, he hugged his wife. He needed to feel her body next to his. He needed to feel her breath, her warmth, her perfume. She and their son, were the only really important things in his life. They were his strength, his love, the reason of his life. They were his family. His world.<br>"I love you, Alice," he whispered. She just nodded, sobbing.

"Hey, piccola... What's going on?"  
>She looked up to him and he saw tears in her eyes.<p>

"Were you afraid?" he asked. She just nodded. Drying tears on her cheek, he said, "I'm fine, Alice. We're safe now. I'm here with you two and... I'm sorry."  
>"Sorry?" she asked, sniffing.<br>"Yes. If I didn't do this job..."  
>"You wouldn't be happy so I wouldn't be happy either. This job is part of you and I'm very proud of being Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's wife. I'm proud of you, Tony and..." she looked at Michael, "Your son is proud of you too. He adores you."<p>

Tony was moved and happy at his wife's words. Alice, and then his son, taught him what real love was. With them he'd found the happiness that he'd always looked for. Alice was saying, "Do you know what he's told me, yesterday?'' Tony just shook his head. ''Michael told me that his daddy is better than Superman, Batman and Spiderman, all together," she smiled.  
>"Really?" laughed Tony, softly.<br>"Yes and when I told him 'But Superman can fly', he told me that his daddy takes the airplane and even the helicopter and that he's been on a 'super-ultra-big' ship! You're his hero, Tony."

Her husband nodded happily, but a yawn interruped that sweet moment. "And you're very tired, Agent DiNozzo," smiled Alice. "Here, take off your clothes," she ordered as she started undressing him.  
>"If I hadn't been so tired, I'd find all of this very sexy," he winked.<br>"Yes, sexy!" she grinned. "Go to bed, now!" she smiled.  
>"Yes, ma'am!" he joked, following her orders. "I like when you're so bossy," he winked, laying down next to Michael, beneath the blankets. Alice did the same thing, on the other side of the bed. They could look each other, but Tony looked down at his son, sighing.<br>"It is not over, is it?" Alice asked, suddenly.  
>"What?"<br>"The case. It's not closed, right?"  
>"Why do think that?" smirked Tony, uncomfortable.<br>"Because I know you better than..."  
>"...I know myself," he grinned. "Yes. It's not over yet."<br>"Are you worried?"  
>"Yes. I can't figure out how to clean up this mess," he sighed, angrily.<br>"I'll do, Tony," she smiled softly, squeezing his hand. He smiled sadly and she asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
>"McGee."<br>"Tim? Why?"  
>"He should have his wife too. They should have what we have. They should be together, like you and me."<br>"Yes, I know," sighed Alice, sadly.  
>"It's so wrong, Alice!" he said, raising his voice a little bit.<br>Michael mumbled and, still asleep, said, "Daddy?"  
>"Yes, Michael," he whispered, "I'm here."<br>"You stay?" he asked, with his eyes still closed.  
>"Yes, I'm staying with you and mommy. Now, sleep," Tony whispered as he kissed his son's hair.<br>"'Night," Michael answered, curling up against him. It was so sweet, feeling his little child's body against his chest and his blonde curls tickling his chin. "Daddy, tomorrow is Christmas," Michael suddenly said, looking up at him.  
>"Yes," smiled Tony, a little uncomfortable. He had completely forgotten it.<br>"But we are here and not a home. Santa will bring gifts at our home! How will he knows that I am here?" the little boy asked, widening his innocent blue-green eyes.  
>"Because, he's Santa and he knows everything," his father smiled.<br>"Sure?"  
>"Yes, I'm sure."<br>"And what if he can't comes here?"  
>"Well, in that case, I think that tomorrow, we could go home for a few minutes and see if he's left something for you," Tony reassured him.<br>"Promise?"  
>"I promise. Now, you have to go to sleep or Santa won't come. Goodnight, sweetheart," whispered Tony, kissing his forehead.<br>"Night-night, daddy," yawmed Michael, curling up against his father again.  
>Alice was looking at her husband sweetly. ''I love you. You're a perfect dad," she said, <em>sotto voce<em>. Tony just smiled.

"I love you, tesoro," she said.  
>"I love you too," he whispered.<p>

They fell asleep hand in hand.

TBC

* * *

><p>I know. It's short and with no action, but our heroes needed some love and rest before the rest of the story starts :)<p>

See you soon! Ciao :)


	14. Chapter 14

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

Another relaxing and short chapter. More soon! Promise!

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 14._

**25th December .**

0650 a.m.

Michael silently exited the library. He slowly walked barefoot along the corridor and arrived in the living-room. Nobody was there and the room was scarcely illuminated. However, he saw a strange shape at the end of the room. _Yesterday, that big thing wasn't there._ Stretching, he switched on the light.

"WOW!" he whispered, widening his eyes. On the other side of the room, between the glass wall and the fire-place, there was a big Christmas tree, decorated with balls and white, red, and golden lights. Under the tree there was a mountain of packages of every colors. "Santa came," he whispered.

The little boy turned and ran to the library. He entered the room and jumped on the bed shouting, "Mamma! Papa'! Wake up! It's Christmas!"  
>"Michael, what is going on?" asked Tony, half asleep.<br>"Michael, do not shout," protested his mother.  
>"Mommy, it's Christmas! Come on, daddy! Come with me!" he said, pulling his father's hand.<br>"Michael, please. It's still dark outside. It's still night," complained Tony.  
>"No, it's day and Santa came!" he smiled, hopping and pulling Tony's hand harder.<br>"No, darling. He'll go our home," explained Alice, patiently.  
>"No! He came here and he brought many gifts and a tree too. Come on!" he smiled, pulling away the blankets.<br>Tony and Alice looked each other, really surprised, and finally followed him to the living-room.

"Santa came, look!" Michael told his parents widening his arms.  
>"Oh, my God," whispered Alice.<br>"But, how...?" said Tony.  
>"Come on!" smiled Michael, taking his dad's hand. "Look! There are gifts for all of us!"<p>

Tony looked Alice. "I don't understand."  
>"What?" asked the child, admiring all those colored gifts and wondering which one of them were for him. <em>Where's my electric train and my basebal bat and glove?<em>  
>"How could it be possible?" asked Tony.<br>"Daddy! He is Santa and he knows everything, remember?" Michael sighed as if his father was a bit dumb.  
>"Yes, you're right," smiled Tony.<br>"I'll go to wake up Mel!" Michael ran away before his parents could stop him.

Alice hugged Tony.  
>"Merry Christmas, Tony."<br>"Merry Christmas, honey," he kissed her.  
>"Are you happy?" she asked, smiling.<br>"Yes, I have everything that I've always wanted, right here with me... and Michael is he's so excited," Tony chuckled.  
>"He's happy because we're together."<br>"Yeah... but I don't understand what happened, " said Tony, looking at the decorated tree.  
>"It's the magic of Christmas," smiled Alice. He nodded, winking and kissing her.<p>

They heard two little voices coming from the corridor and they turned. "WOW!" whispered Melanie and suddenly she turned around and ran to her father, shouting, "Daddy! Daddy! Santa came!" Michael followed her and went to wake up Uncle Gibbs and Stephanie.

"Tony, maybe it's better if you stop your son, before he rushes into Ziva and Bobby's room," said Alice.  
>"Why?" asked Tony, amused by the mess that Michael and Melanie were creating.<p>

"I'm coming, Mel... just a moment," protested Timothy, going into the room.  
>"Good morning, McGee," grinned Tony.<br>"Yeah, good morning," he answered sulky.  
>"But what's all this... Oh my God!" Tim exclaimed, looking at the tree, "Who did this?"<br>"Santa, daddy!" exclaimed his daughter, rolling her eyes, like a grown woman.  
>"Yes, Tim! Santa!" joked Tony.<br>"You?" he asked.  
>"No, I'm as surprised as you."<br>"Merry Christmas, Tim," said Alice.  
>"Merry Christmas," he sighed, thinking about Ally.<p>

Luckily, Mel interrupted his sad thoughts. "Which are my gifts, daddy?"  
>"I don't know, sweety. We should read the cards, I guess," answered Tim, kneeling next to her, under the tree.<p>

"Merry Christmas to all of you!" exclaimed Abby, in her black pajamas.  
>"Merry Christmas!" they answered.<br>"Abby, come here!" Mel called her.

"Michael, where have you been?" asked Alice as she saw her son running into the room.  
>"Uncle Gibbs didn't want to get up," he complained, but as soon as he saw Abby, his expression brightening and he shouted, "Abby!"<br>"Merry Christmas, little DiNozzo," she hugged him, ruffling his hair.  
>"I have to wake up the others!" the little boy announced as he got free from Abby's arms. "They have to open their gifts!"<br>"Tony, stop your son," insisted Alice, smiling.  
>"Why?" he asked, surprised and amused by Michael's antics.<br>"Because, honey. Maybe, Ziva and Bobby... You know... Maybe they've done... ehm..."  
>"What?"<br>"Exactly what we wanted to do last night, but Michael was between us," she winked.  
>"Uh... oh... yeah, you're right," realized Tony and, with an expression of comic horror on his face, he turned and saw his son ready for another raid into the other rooms. Luckily he caught him just in time and grabbed him around the waist.<br>"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where do you think you're going, little pest?" he said, laughing.  
>"Let me go, daddy!" Michael protested, giggling while kicking his feet in the air.<br>"Listen, what do you think if you wake up your grandpa and I wake up Ziva and Bobby?"  
>"'Kay!'' he agreed, scrambling off his dad's arms. ''Come on!" he pulled Tony with him.<p>

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 15._

**25th December** .  
>They were all in the living-room, unpacking their gifts. Pieces of colored paper were everywhere and there was more than just one gift for everyone of them, but the real recipients of most of the presents were Melanie and Michael. They couldn't stop chatting, laughing and showing their big family their new toys.<p>

Tony was looking his wife and his son, kneeling near the tree.  
>"Merry Christmas, Anthony."<br>"Oh... Merry Christmas, dad," he said, turning and shaking his father's hand.  
>"He's so happy," the old man said, gesturing to Michael with his cup of coffee.<br>"Yes," whispered Tony.  
>"He's a good and a happy child... and it's because of you."<br>"Do 'ya think? I think it's more because of Alice."  
>"Yes, she's a very good mom to him, but..."<br>"What?"  
>"She's always had a real family, so she already knew how to make him happy... but you..." he swallowed.<br>"But I?" asked Tony, looking at him and raising his eyebrows.  
>"You've never had a normal family... Well, you've never had any family, actually... and it's all my fault," Sr. admitted. Tony couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't know how to react. Anthony Sr. kept on," Living with your son and your wife, made me understand that I've been a nasty father to you," Tony opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped him, "You're a very good father and a very good husband, Anthony. All things that I've never been for you and your mother... And you earned it fair and square, its all yours. Nobody taught you how to be such a wonderful person... and... I'm so, so sorry, Anthony," Sr swallowed hard, staring at Tony and trying to push back tears. "I'd like to go back to your childhood. I'd like to make up, but I can't... I've lost your life and..." he was too moved to keep on talking.<br>"Well..." Tony helped him, "You haven't been a father, but... you could always be a grandfather," he smiled softly.  
>"Are you sure? Do you think I could be a good grandfather for your children?" he asked, surprised by Tony's kind words.<br>"I don't know, but I think, you're trying to. You've protected and helped my family and all the people that I care about."  
>"It's the least I could do," he said.<br>"And,'' Tony grinned, ''I suspect that you're responsible for this perfect Christmas morning... Santa," whispered Tony, winking.

They spent the entire morning with their gifts and playing with the children. It seemed that nothing could have ruined that atmosphere of joy and warmth... or so they thought...

At about midday a cook and two waiters arrived at the apartment. Their own 'secret' Santa had ordered a catering service to provide an Italian-English-American traditional Christmas lunch. The old and traditional DiNozzo family's Christmas lunch!

Tony couldn't believe what he was looking at. With a sad and sweet smile, he remembered the last time he had eaten that lunch. He was in Long Island at his home, surrounded by all his family. He was a little more than 7 years old happy child and his mother was still alive. Just 7 months later, Elisabeth Paddington DiNozzo would die, leaving him alone, and his childhood would have ended forever.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Alice, hugging him by his waist.  
>"Nothing," he whispered. She looked at him, smiling softly and he finally added, "My last Christmas with my mom."<br>"I supposed that. Do you miss her?" He just nodded. "I know what you're feeling... I miss my father too... I'd like they could see Michael," she said, looking at their son, playing cars on the hardwood floor with Gibbs.  
>"Yep," whispered Tony.<br>"Daddy!" shouted Michael, happily running to them.  
>"Yes, sweetheart?" smiled Tony, kneeling. That child was the reason of their lives and happiness and he deserved a very happy Christmas.<br>"Grandpa gave me the... me... me... this," he said, giving him a sheet of paper.  
>"This is a list of what we'll eat," explained his father.<br>"What's that?"  
>"This is our menu," said Tony, starting to read, "For hors-d'oeuvre: slice ham and salami, pickles, cheese, small pieces of toast with salmon, cheese, and mushrooms. For first course: Lasagna and tortellini soup and then... Wow! Ham, turkey, potatoes and gravy, corn, squash, beets, green salad, cranberry sauce, dinner rolls, Christmas pudding, pandoro, fruit, coffee and spirits. Oh my, God!" sighed Tony, smiling.<br>"Goodbye, my figure!" sighed Ziva.  
>"I agree," sighed Alice as well.<br>"This lunch will never end," laughed Abby.  
>"Uncle Tony? What's the pan... pand..." asked Mel.<br>"Pandoro," Tony helped her. She nodded.  
>"It's a traditional cake of Aunt Alice's town, in Italy."<br>"Is it good?" asked Michael.  
>"Oh yes, it's very good," smiled Tony.<br>"Did you already eat it?" asked his son.  
>"Yes, when I went to Italy with mommy, 4 years ago. I'm wondering how Santa knew about this Italian cake?" winked Tony, looking at his father.<br>"Yes, me too," smiled Alice.  
>"Well... I might have told him," answered DiNozzo Sr.<br>"Did you talk to Santa?" asked Michael, widening his eyes.  
>"Sure! I told him that all of you would be at my place and that he had to bring all your gifts here," smiled the old man.<br>"May I talk to him too?" asked Mel.  
>"No... just grandparents can do that," Sr. smiled.<br>"Oooh!" whispered the children, astonished.  
>"And there are 3 other surprises for you," he winked.<br>"Really? What?" asked the children.  
>"We'll have other 3 guests for lunch."<br>"Who?" asked Abby, excited as a child.  
>"Mr. Palmer, Doc. Mallard and... " he turned, "Your father, Agent Gibbs."<br>Gibbs was shocked.  
>Anthony Sr. looked at his son.<em> He's smiling... He's smiling at me<em>. He thought proudly as he saw Tony mouthing, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Abby was right . It was an endless lunch!<br>At about 0300 p.m., Tony sighed, "I need a break or I'll explode!"  
>"Me too," sighed McGee, as well.<br>"Maybe we could go out for a walk," proposed Ziva.  
>"I don't think so," said Gibbs, coming from the bathroom.<br>"Why, Boss?" asked Tony.  
>"Are you as full as an egg?" grinned McGee, but seeing his stare he added, "I mean... I..."<br>"Now, I really wanna see how you get out of it," whispered Tony, grinning. Alice elbowed him.  
>"I meant, McGee, that we can't go out, because there's a snow storm outside," answered Gibbs, smirking at McGee and sitting down on the couch.<br>"Really?" smiled Mel ad Michael, jumping down from their chairs and running to the glass wall.

They all sat down (again!) on the couches or on the carpet, in front of the fire-place and near the Christmas tree, chatting.

"Leroy? Do you remember that Christmas, when you were 9 years old?" asked Jackson, laughing. His son rolled his eyes, smiling.  
>"I know that story," said Stephanie, looking up at her ex-husband and winking. She sat down on the carpet next to Jethro.<br>"We don't. What happened?" asked Abby, who was sitting on the carpet next to Tim, with Mel on her legs.  
>"We were at my father's house," started Jackson.<br>"In Stillwater?" asked Ziva.  
>"Yes, not far from our home. Well, in the afternoon our little Leroy decided that he wanted to go out for a walk, because he was tired of staying at home," They were all listening to him, attentively.<p>

Tony, sitting down on the couch with Michael on his legs and Sandy leaning on his shoulder, exchanged a glance with Gibbs, smiling.

"We told him that it was too late to go out, but he didn't listened to us."  
>"Weird!" exclaimed Abby, sarcastically. Everybody laughed.<br>"About 2 hours later, we started getting worried, so we went out looking for him. Behind my father's house there was a forest of pine trees. We walked for a while and finally we found some traces on the snow." Jackson was telling this story as if it was a fairy-tale and the children were spellbound listening to him. "We followed the trail and..."  
>"And?" whispered Michael.<br>"We found him sitting on a big branch of a high pine tree. Guess what he was doing? He was carving a piece of wood."  
>"So, nothing has changed!" winked Tony.<br>"But you don't know the end of the story," grinned Stephanie.  
>"What happened?" asked Palmer.<br>"His mother was so angry that she started shouting and telling him to come down immediately. Our Leroy got so scared that he fell down from the tree in..." he looked him son, grinning. Gibbs was laughing.  
>"Into a little iced lake, breaking the ice!" Now all of them were laughing and Jackson added, "And when finally, we rescue him, his mother spanked him pretty hard!"<p>

"He still has some problems with water. A few years ago, I had to save him from drowning!" laughed Tony.  
>"Well, speaking of pine trees," Tony's father grinned. "Anthony, do you remember the highest pine tree in our backyard?"<br>"Yes, why?" asked Tony, warily.  
>"And you, Bobby. Do you remember that pine tree?" he asked, with a sly look.<p>

Bobby nodded and Tony sighed, "Oh, my God."  
>"What happened, honey?" asked Alice.<br>"Nothing!" Tony and Bobby answered, simultaneously.  
>"Nothing?" asked Tony Sr. "Alice, have you ever wondered why your husband has a scar under his chin and another scar on his left wrist ?" winked the man.<br>"Actually, I did," she smiled.  
>"Ok, now I'll tell you why and, ''Sr. turned to Bobby and Ziva. ''I'll tell you, Ziva, why Bobby has a long scar on his leg."<br>"Uncle, please..." complained Bobby.  
>"When our nice guys were 6 years old and they used to climb that pine tree, despite we forbidden them to do it. Anthony used to climb it all the way to the tippity top, but Bobby always stopped before him... except that day," he smiled.<br>"He challenged me!" exclaimed Bobby.  
>"But I didn't force you!" protested Tony.<br>"So?" asked Ziva, looking her boyfriend.  
>"So they climbed to the top, but when it was time to come down, Bobby didn't know how to do it. Their mothers were under the tree, shouting and scolding them. Suddenly a branch broke and Bobby started falling down," Sr. said.<br>"Oh, my God," whispered Ziva.  
>"I tried to grab his hand," said Tony.<br>"Yes and by doing this you lost your balance and started falling down as well. Luckily, the branches slowed their fall and they landed on the grass alive."  
>"But not safe," winked Tony.<br>"I guessed that!" exclaimed Gibbs, smiling.  
>"Bobby had a deep cut on his leg, so he had to stay there, but... my son..." Tony's dad winked.<br>"Daddy, what did you do?" asked Michael, innocently. Tony just smiled.  
>"He ran away!" answered his grandfather.<br>"Coward!" exclaimed Tim, smiling.  
>"Coward? You weren't there. You've never seen him when he gets angry!" protested Tony, pointing to his father.<br>"We followed him into the house. We looked for him in every room, but he seemed to have disappeared."  
>"Where was he?" asked Ducky.<br>"We found him 4 hours later. He was hidden in the stables, in a horse stall. He was under the straw and his wrist was bleeding."  
>"And his chin?" asked Alice.<br>"When I saw them, I tried to escape, but I stumbled against a water-pail, I fell down on a piece of wood and I hurt my chin," explained Tony. "My mom almost fainted seeing all that blood!" he laughed.

"You were a dangerous child, Tony!" exclaimed Palmer.  
>Sr. nodded as he added, ''When he was 5 years old, he liked riding his red bicycle along the corridors of our house.''<br>Michael turned and looked at his father, very happy, widening his eyes.

Alice caught a dangerous sparkle in those eyes and said, "Don't even think about it!" Father and son winked, rolling their eyes.

"You too," Tim said to a smiling Melanie.  
>"And he broke a precious Ming china vase!" laughed Tony's father.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about 0500 p.m.<br>Michael and Melanie were sleeping in their fathers arms, who were talking about cars and HD Home Theater TV. Palmer had gone home to stay with his parents. Ducky, Tony Sr. and Jackson were talking about their memories of war. Ziva and Bobby had decided to go out for a walk, since the snow had stopped. Stephanie was calling her family in Philadelphia and Abby was calling her family in New Orleans.

Alice was in the kitchen preparing coffee and tea for all of them. Gibbs approached her. He needed to know something about Tony and she was the right person to talk to.  
>"Oh, Agent Gibbs," she said, when he appeared on the doorway, silently.<br>"Alice, your son calls me Uncle Gibbs, so I guess you could call me Jethro," he winked.  
>"Yes, you're right," she smiled. "Coffee will be ready in a minute and it'll be a real Italian coffee and not that dark water that you call coffee," she joked.<br>"I remember your coffee. It's very good."  
>"Thanks."<p>

She looked at him and asked, "You're not here for coffee, are you? You've got something else on your mind."  
>"You'd be a good detective," he smiled.<br>"I'm a psychologist, so I investigate the human mind," she grinned. "Do you need a medical advice? " she joked.  
>"Maybe I do," he grinned, "but, I'm not here for me."<br>"Then for who?" she asked, curious.  
>"Your husband."<br>"Tony? Why?" she asked, really surprised.  
>"Because, you're the person that knows him better than anyone else and I need to know something."<br>"What?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen's table and crossing her arms.  
>"I have known Tony for many years, but I've never understood a part of his character," he started. She at looked him, frowing. "Tony has been a womanizer for a long time," Alice smiled, nodding. "But he's always been respectful and caring with women. That's a little weird for a man that used to date a new girl every week," grinned Gibbs.<br>She nodded and asked, "So your question is...?"  
>"Why does he feel guilty, everytime something bad happens to one of his female colleagues? It's happened with Kate, Paula, Jenny and..."<br>"Ziva," she concluded. "I know what happened. He told everything," she whispered, seriously.  
>"And?"<br>"Well, I think its based on his mother," she said, but seeing Gibbs' confused look, she added, "Or better on how she died." Gibbs was more and more confused so Alice asked, "Didn't he tell you what happened?" He shook his head. "Oh, so you don't know anything about that day. I should have figured it out. For Tony, that day is the worst moment of his life and he's still suffering because of it it. I think that he'll never overcome that day, completely," she sighed. She still remembered when Tony had told her what had happened on that day. Tears came to her eyes, when she was reminded Tony's tears.

"What's happened?" asked Gibbs, bringing her back to reality.  
>"I think you should ask him," she said. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "But he probably wouldn't tell you anyway," she sighed.<br>"Exactly,'' Gibbs nodded. ''I'd really like to know... Just to help him, if he needs it."  
>"Okay," sighed Alice. "Tony's mother loved riding her thoroughbred and she taught her son to ride."<br>"But Tony can't ride!"  
>"He can, but he hates riding. It's different,'' Alice softly smiled. ''But if you asked him why, he'll tell you that he's afraid because he fell from his horse. He will never tell you the truth."<br>"And that would be?"  
>"It happened in August. Tony was 8 years old and it was a wonderful, hot, sunny day. Tony and his mother decided to go for a ride on Southampton beach. He had his pony and she had her horse. They were happy and care-free," Alice swallowed hard. "Suddenly... I don't know why, and neither does Tony... but suddenly, the horse spooked and started running. His mom couldn't stop it and Tony couldn't keep up with her..."<br>"Oh, my God," whispered Gibbs, rubbing his face.  
>"On the beach, there was an inlet and she disappeared from his sight, for just for few seconds... when... when..." a closed the young woman's throat and she needs a few second to start talking agin, "When Tony reached his mother she was lying on the sand."<br>"Dead," he whispered.  
>"No, she was still alive, but injured. She told him to go home to call for help, but he didn't want to leave her alone. In the end, Tony mounted his pony,'' Alice shook her head. ''I still don't understand how he did it, but he did and he ran home. When he arrived, the house seemed empty. He was desperate and ran from room to room shouting and calling for help. Finally he found a gardener and they went back to his mother."<br>"Was she still alive?"  
>"Yes, but... but for just few moments... enough to tell him... to tell him 'goodbye'," she swallowed again, trying to stop tears. Gibbs was sad and moved as well. "Tony still remembers exactly all her words. His mom told him, 'Anthony, remember that your mommy will always love you and will always be with you. Sweetheart, promise me that you'll become a good person and do not let anybody ruin your big, kind heart'... then, she died before his eyes,'' Alice whispered and saw Gibbs paling. ''This is the reason why he hates riding and feels guilt," sighed Sandy, drying her eyes.<br>"But, he couldn't do anything for her."  
>"I know, but he keeps thinking 'If I had stayed with her... If I had run faster or shouted louder'. Then his father sent him away to a boarding school in Rhode Island, just a few months later. This made the situation worse," said Alice, nervously. She wasn't sure she would ever forgive her father-in-law for that.<br>"I guess so. Tony thought that his father was sending him away because he was responsible of his mom's death,'' Gibbs reasoned. ''But it wasn't Tony's fault, at all!" he angrily added.  
>"I know and he knows too, if he thinks about it rationally. But, you know, when we think about people that we love, we don't think with our brain. We think just with our heart and heart is completely irrational," smiled Alice, sadly.<br>"Oh... I know it damn well... trust me," sighed Gibbs.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Tony, from the doorway.  
>"Chatting," smiled Alice, a little uncomfortable.<br>Tony went to her and kissing her cheeck. "What about?" he asked.  
>"You, DiNozzo," answered Gibbs.<br>"Ooops! Bad things or good things?" smiled.  
>"Both...," smiled Gibbs, sweetly.<br>"Really? What?"  
>"It's a secret between your wife and me," grinned Gibbs. "Let's help your wife to bring that tray to the living-room," he said, going out of the kitchen.<br>Tony stared Alice and asked, "Will you ever tell me what you were talking about?"  
>Since the moment they had gotten together again, Tony and Alice had promised each other to never lie and hide anything, so she said, ''Your mom. He asked me something about you and we ended up talking about her and her death."<br>"Did you tell him how she died?" he asked, surprised. Alice noticed a hurt look in his eyes.  
>She nodded, lowering her eyes, "I'm sorry Tony, but... I thought that he knew everything and when he told me that he didn't know anything, I..."<br>"Don't worry,'' Tony softly smiled as he hugged her. ''I'm sure that I would have never found the courage to talk with him about her."  
>"Why? He's so important for your life. I mean, he's more than just your Boss."<br>"Yes, but..." he swallowed. "It would be too much for me. He's like a father to me and I trust him, but... I told you everything about my past, because you're the only person that a completely trust with everything of my life."  
>"I feel the same thing for you," she sighed, smiling sweetly. "I love you, tesoro."<br>"I love you too, piccola," he whispered, kissing her.  
>"Mommy! I'm hungry and Mel is too!" protested their son from the doorway.<br>"Hungry? You stopped eating just a few hours ago!" his mother said. "He's your son, Tony. No doubt about that!" she laughed.  
>"Let's go to the others, maybe we'll find some biscuits," laughed Tony,carrying the heavy tray, full of cups and little spoons. Alice followed them carryinga tea-pot and a thermos of coffee.<p>

Today was a perfect day, but tomorrow...?

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you! Hugs and Kisses! LOL

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 16._

**_25th December_ **.

After a light dinner, they decided to watch a Christmas movie, but they needed caramel pop-corn for a perfect movie night, so Alice went to the kitchen to prepared them. Tony and his father followed her with dirty plates and glasses.

"We could watch 'It's A Wonderful Life'... it's your family's tradition," smiled Alice to her husband. Tony just nodded a little uncomfortably. Her father-in-law frowed and turned to his son.

"What?" she asked, feeling a strange tension.

"It's not our family's tradition," said DiNozzo Sr.

"But... you've always told me," started the woman.

"Ehm... actually, it's... it's my own tradition," sighed Tony, seriously.

"What do you mean, Anthony?" asked his father.

"Miss Didy, my nanny, told me that it was her family's tradition, so..." he swallowed. "So, when I was at the boarding school, during Christmas time... I was alone, because all the other students went home for holidays... So I started watching that movie, because it reminded me..." he swallowed again, "...my home... and my Miss Didy," he sighed, looking at his wife, that went to him, and smiling softly, caressed his cheek.

DiNozzo Sr. went to his bedroom, ashamed of himself.

"But now... you're not alone anymore and you'll never be. And this is our family's tradition now, tesoro," Alice whispered. Tony just nodded and kissed her. She was right, he wasn't alone anymore. He had his own family now.

**_The night between 25th and 26th December ._**

It was about 0200 a.m. when Tony's cell rang.

"DiNozzo," he mumbled, half-asleep.

"NCIS Special Agent DiNozzo?" asked an unkown male voice.

"Yes," he said, completely awake. _If he calls me Special Agent, this's a job call!_

"I'm Dr. Fred Lennox. I'm calling you from CDC in Atlanta. You sent us a sample of an unknown white powder."

"Yes. Did you find out what it is?" asked Tony, sitting on the bed.

"Mamma," mumbled Michael.

"Shhh, amore... Daddy is working," she whispered, folding his hair. "Sleep," said the little child.

Tony looked at them and went to the sitting-room, where he found Gibbs. He was looking outside the glass wall, thinking about their perfect Christmas.

"Tell me, Dr. Lennox," Tony was saying. Gibbs looked at him, frowing. Tony looked him, shaking his head, as if to say _Not good news._ Gibbs stared at him, worried. "Oh, my God," sighed Tony, rubbing his face. "What can we do?... Good... How could they spread contagion?" Gibbs widened his eyes and went to wake up McGee and Ziva. "Effects?... Mortality rate?... Oh, c**p," he sighed.

Tim, Ziva, and Gibbs arrived in that moment. He looked at them, scared, saying, "What do you mean?... Yes?... So?... Here?... Have you already spread out the warning?... Do not talk... good... yes, thank you," he closed his cell.

"So?" asked Ziva.

Tony didn't answer. He was astonished.

"Tony!" said McGee, turning to Abby that just arrived.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs whispered.

"Get dressed! We've got to go to NCIS, immediately! I'll explain everything, on the way to Navy Yard," Tony ordered, regaining control.

"What's going on, Tony?" whispered his wife with their son in her arms.

"I'll explain later, but do not go out, okay? Promise me, Alice!" he said.

"Okay," she said, astonished. Only one other time had she seen that scared look in Tony's eyes: when she discovered him with Jeanne, and he was scared that her life was in danger. If LaGrenouille's people had discovered him and his realtionship with Alice, they could have threatened or hurt her. That had been the real reason why he had left Alice, in the end.

Tony fondled Michael's hair and kissed him. "Daddy," he mumbled.

"Sleep, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Tony... watch your back and come back to me... to us," whispered Alice, in his arms.

"Sure... I love you, piccola," he said, kissing her.

"Love you too, tesoro."

* * *

><p>Ziva went back to her bedrrom. "Bobby," whispered Ziva, touching his shoulder. "Bobby, I have to go."<p>

"What?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know... work."

"Ziva..."

"I've got to go," she repeated, already dressed up and ready to go.

He grabbed her shoulders and staring her, said, "Ziva... watch your back, okay?" She nodded. "Call me, when you have a moment." She nodded again. It was so strange that someone was so sweet and worried for her. Just Gibbs and Tony had shown her that kind of feelings, but this time... it was different. _I'm really in love... and he really loves me. S_he thought, hugging him. "I need you, honey," he whispered.

"Me too," she sighed on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Abby, are you sure you can work?" asked Tim.<p>

"Yes, don't worry, Timmy," she smiled, trying to put on her sweater. Her back still anched.

"Let me help you," he smiled, going to her.

"Tony was afraid," she said, thoughtfully.

"No, he was terrified," he answered. "He was not so scared even when he had the plague."

"Yes... what are you doing with Mel? She can't sleep alone."

"I'll bring her to Alice."

"You're a very sweet father, Timmy."

"Do you think, Abs?" he asked, sadly.

"I'm sure... I was with you, remember? When she learned the truth about Ally."

"Yes... and you can't even imagine how important it's been for me, having you with us."

"You needed help and I wanted to be there for both of you."

"Mmmh," mutter Mel.

"Sleep, sweetheart," whispered Abby in her ear.

"'Night," she smiled, sleeping.

"She needs her mother," sighed Timothy, sadly.

"Maybe someday you'll find a new mommy for her," smiled Abby, sweetly.

"But... she should be a perfect woman."

"Of course!"

"Maybe, someday..."

* * *

><p>"Ducky, I think we'll need your help...Actually, I don't know yet, but we're all going to NCIS," said Gibbs on his cell, going into his bedroom, "Okay, we'll meet you there and call... exactly," and hung up.<p>

"Jethro, what's going on?" asked Stephanie as she saw him entering their bedroom and looking for his clothes.

"I've got to work."

"Jethro, you're still on your sick leave. Tony can handle the case very well."

"I know, but... I've got to go, Steph... you know..."

"Yes, I know," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Let me help you dress... You're getting older, Special Agent Gibbs," she winked.

"Hey!" he protested.

"But you're still very charming," she smiled, teasing him.

"Steph..." Gibbs put his hands on her hips and stopped her.

"Yes?" she said, buttoning his t-shirt up.

"Steph," he repeated, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Jethro?" she asked, swallowing. _You could kill me with those eyes!_

"Thank you," he whispered as a soft sweet smile appeared on his face.

They were so close. Their lips were waiting for just one thing... a kiss... they kissed, for the first time, in a long time and... they went back to Moscow during the first months of their marriage, when they were happy and in love.

"Watch your back, Jethro... please," she whispered to his ear as they hugged tightly.

Gibbs just stared. He caressed her chick and kissed her again before leaving the apartment with Tony, Tim and Ziva.

Something really bad could happen and they had to stop it.

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks for all of your support :)

_**''A Ghost from The Past''**_

_Chapter 17_

_**On the way to the NavyYard .**_  
>"So, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs, sitting next to him, while Tony was driving to NCIS. Ziva, Abby, and McGee were on the back seat.<br>"Some days ago, we sent CDC in Atlanta a sample of the white powder that we've found at terrorists' hidy-hole and... " Tony shook his head in disbelief. He was still shocked.  
>"And?" asked Abby.<br>"They've discovered what it is,'' Tony whispered as he swallowed.  
>"Such as?" asked Gibbs, impatiently.<br>"That powder contains the virus," he looked at Gibbs. "Cholera," he sighed. Gibbs widened his eyes, scared. The other three couldn't believe what they'd just heard. "Dr. Lennox told me that they've already alerted the Department of Health. I think we should call the FBI,'' Tony added.  
>"I'll call Fornell," said Gibbs, opening his cell.<br>"McGee, call the Director," Tony ordered.  
>"On it."<br>"Ziva, your friend at Mossad," said Tony.  
>"Adam Levi?" she asked. She really trusted him and she knew that he didnt' like her father and his methods.<br>"Yes, ask him if he has intel about the terrorists' cell."  
>"On it."<br>"What about me, Tony?" asked Abby.  
>"Are you sure you can work?" he asked, concerned.<br>"Positive!"  
>"Okay, you'll work with Pat, our temporary analyst. You've got to find out anything useful to stop the attack. Dr. Lennox said that that virus is highly contagious, but it also deteriorates easily, so they need a place where they can produce it."<br>"Here?" asked Ziva still on the phone.  
>"Yes.. We've got to find their 'factory'," answered Tony.<br>"Director's already on his way to the office," said Tim.  
>"Fornell is in Fairfax, for an investigation, so he'll reach us ASAP," said Gibbs.<p>

_**Washington Navy Yard - NCIS Building .**_  
>When FBI Special Agents Fornell and Sacks arrived at NCIS Squadroom, Tony and Gibbs had just come out of the Director's office.<p>

DiNozzo left Gibbs with them and went to MTAC. He had to talk with a 'friend'.

McGee was at his desk, tracking terrorists' cell phones and checking their calls' lists.

Ziva was on the phone with Mossad Officer Adam Levi.

Abby was in her Lab with Patrick Webb.

Ducky and Jimmy were coming to help them.

* * *

><p>"Special Agent DiNozzo," grinned the man on MTAC's big screen.<br>"Agent Kort," Tony seriously answered.  
>"What can I do for NCIS?" smiled the man.<br>"I need your help, Trent," said Tony.  
>"You need...? It has to be important if you called me. I thought you didn't really like me," he grinned.<br>"Do you blame me?" smiled Tony, nervously.  
>"No... Not at all," sighed Trent.<br>"Just one question... Did you try to kill me?"  
>"Ehm... Tony..." he whispered, uncomfortable.<br>"Okay, we'll talk about it later."  
>"What do you need?"<br>"Ari Haswari is alive," started Tony.  
>"What?" Kort exclaimed, shock clear in his voice.<br>"Yes, but we've already captured him. He's tried to kill all of us and..."  
>"McGee's wife?"<br>"Yep," sighed DiNozzo. "He's at FBI now. By the way, he came here with a terrorist cell, on a ship," he added as he read a file in his hand. "'Albatros' from Aden's Port. We captured one of the terrorists, but he didn't say a word, so we sent him to Gitmo."  
>"Did you talk with Ari?"<br>"Yes... and... at terrorists' hidy-hole, we found a white powder,"  
>"So?"<br>"CDC analyzed it and it's cholera, Trent. Ari told us that the terrorists want all of us. So it's easy to think that they want to contaminate an aqueduct, since the powder is soluble in water and the infection occurs through ingestion of contaminated water."  
>"An aqueduct? Where?"<br>"That's the problem. We do not know which is their target, so I need your help."  
>"Tony, CIA doesn't work on American soil."<br>"Yes, this is what you keep saying," said Tony sarcasticly. "Come on, Kort! You owe me a favor!"  
>After few seconds, Trent sighed, "Okay, what do 'ya need?"<br>"All intel that you have about terrorist's cells on American soil. And do not tell me that there are no cells here or that you don't know anything about them!"  
>"Deal. I'll call ASAP."<br>"Thanks... uhm... Trent... about my car..."  
>Kort just grinned and Tony shut off the connection.<p>

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter! :)<p> 


End file.
